Cent domiciles fixes
by lasurvolte
Summary: Regroupement de petites fics sur les 100, jonty, murphamy, jurphontamy, principalement. Jasper a froid, c'est l'hiver, alors il cherche un moyen pour se réchauffer. Murphy voudrait bien que Bellamy le regarde autrement.
1. Se réchauffer avec efficacité

**Titre :** Se réchauffer avec efficacité.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jonty

 **Prompt :** Il n'avait jamais eu aussi froid

* * *

L'hiver était là, et Jasper serrait les dents sous sa petite couverture. Il avait froid, il n'avait jamais eu aussi froid, et il regrettait de ne pas avoir Octavia pour le réchauffer. Jasper avait essayé de se réchauffer auprès d'autres filles, mais celles qui ne courraient pas après Bellamy, n'avaient pas l'air très intéressées par lui. Il frissonnait et sentait la neige tomber sur la tente. Il se caillait tellement qu'il claquait des dents. Il n'avait même pas le courage de bouger pour voir si c'était pareil pour les autres. Il avait les yeux ouverts et essayait de faire passer le temps plus vite. Il se racontait des histoires, pensait à ses parents – non mauvaise idée parce qu'il ne reverrait peut-être plus jamais ses parents. Alors ses pensées se tournèrent vers la seule chose qui pouvait le réchauffer. Monty.

Jasper ferma ses yeux très forts, et l'image de son meilleur ami apparue dans sa tête. Il le connaissait tellement bien que c'était facile. Son teint mat, ses petits cheveux noirs et plats qui se décoiffaient mais se remettaient facilement en place, ses yeux sombres, et son sourire en coin. Jasper soupira, il voyait Monty tout entier et rien que d'y penser il sentait un peu moins le froid s'insinuer en lui. Voyons voir… Un souvenir où Monty riait aux éclats. Jasper devait bien trouver ça parmi les millions de souvenirs qu'il partageait avec son meilleur ami.

Jasper se sentit sourire en repensant à ces fois où lui et Monty s'amusaient ensemble, au point de s'écrouler de rire, au point d'oublier tout, autour d'eux.

C'était arrivé quand sur terre ? Jamais peut-être. Parce que tout était trop dur, trop moche. Ca lui manquait, ça lui manquait atrocement. Voilà pourquoi il avait aussi froid.

C'était pas l'hiver, c'était pas la neige, c'était le vide, le manque. Monty et lui entrain de rire pour une bêtise.

\- Eh mec, meurt pas, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver tout seul ici.

Jasper rouvrit les yeux. Monty venait de rentrer dans la tente. Il avait les joues rouges à cause du froid, et il frottait ses doigts pour les réchauffer. Jasper se plaignit :

\- J'ai froid.

Monty se rapprocha de son lit, prit sa couverture et l'enroula autour de Jasper.

\- Maintenant tu as ma couverture aussi, ça devrait te réchauffer.

Jasper hocha la tête. Mais pris d'un élan soudain, il attrapa les mains de Monty. Son meilleur ami se figea.

\- J'ai vraiment froid, insista Jasper.

Puis il tira Monty contre lui, le serra dans ses bras, le plus fort possible. Glissant son nez dans son cou. Monty resta silencieux quelques instants, avant de se reculer pour le regarder, un petit sourire s'affichant sur son visage. Il posa ses mains gelées sur ses joues, faisant frissonner Jasper.

\- Je connais un truc qui réchauffe vachement.

Jasper ricana. Le sourire de Monty s'agrandit :

\- Alors ?

\- Alors vas-y va. Dit Jasper avec impatience.

Monty approcha sa bouche très près de Jasper, celui-ci ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Puis soudain l'asiatique appuya une petite gourde d'alcool qu'il avait sur lui, sur la bouche de Jasper.

\- Tiens.

Jasper ouvrit la bouche pour s'offusquer, et Monty devant sa tête outrée et déçue, éclata de rire.

\- Tu verrais ta tête !

Il rit.

Il rit tellement.

Jasper n'aurait plus jamais froid.

Mais avant…

Jasper embrassa Monty.

Voilà qui était mieux.

Fin.

L'autatrice : petit machin écrit pendant une soirée drabble (ouais ce n'est pas un drabble, j'ai tendance à m'égarer, un peu).


	2. Les belles choses

**Titre :** Les belles choses

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Murphamy (et Jonty dans le fond)

 **Prompt :** Tu m'aimeras que tu le veuilles ou non

* * *

Murphy rongeait son frein. Se faire tabasser, pendre, bannir, torturer c'était une chose, devenir une arme biologique, pourquoi pas, par contre supporter le regard de Bellamy pleins de dégoûts et de rancunes, c'était autre chose. Et c'était absolument insupportable.

Pourquoi les belles choses arrivaient toujours aux abrutis comme Jasper ? Ce type était stupide, lâche, il se vantait de trucs qu'il n'avait pas réellement réalisé, il se pisserait dessus le jour où on le pendrait, lui. Mais non, c'était lui qui avait la gloire et la grande tente, lui encore qui avait réussit à gagner l'amour de Monty et les voilà qui s'embrassaient en cachette comme si PERSONNE ne les voyait.

Pourquoi les belles choses arrivaient toujours aux pétasses comme Clarke ? A toujours avoir le beau rôle, le respect des adolescents qui l'écoutaient comme si elle était une foutue déesse. Et puis Finn qui la regardait en foutant de la bave partout, écoeurant.

Pourquoi ce n'était jamais lui ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas avoir ce qu'il voulait ? La gloire peut-être, la tranquillité surtout. Bellamy évidemment.

Ca le tuait d'être amoureux de ce type, et ça le tuait de savoir que ce n'était pas réciproque. Alors Murphy rongeait son frein, ses ongles également, et il tabassait des types en cachette.

\- Et si tu parles, la prochaine fois je frapperai plus fort.

Et ces types avaient peur et fermaient leur gueule. Mais cela ne soulageait pas Murphy, et Bellamy était toujours là avec ses regards de haine qui disaient _« je te ferai jamais confiance, je t'aimerai jamais. »_

Jamais c'était beaucoup trop. Trop grand, trop long, trop moche. Jamais ça ne plaisait pas à Murphy, ça faisait mal, comme la pendaison et les coups. Puis ce fut plus fort que lui, ça le grattait à l'intérieur, et son corps finit par réagir tout seul, dans une rage incontrôlable il avait attrapé le col de Bellamy, et tant pis s'il se faisait cogner.

\- Tu m'aimeras d'accord ? Tu m'aimeras que tu le veuilles ou non ?

Murphy avait crié. Ou il n'avait pas crié. Il n'était pas sûr, les mots l'avaient écorché comme quand on hurle et pourtant il se sentait étrangement calme et apaisé maintenant. Bellamy ne l'avait pas cogné, il l'avait repoussé, mais sans le frapper.

Et ensuite ses yeux ne disaient plus jamais.

Ils disaient non.

Ils disaient tu rêves.

Ils disaient qu'est ce que tu crois ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Qu'est ce que t'attends ? Je ne te comprends pas.

Ils disaient je voudrais en savoir plus.

Et Bellamy se mit à lui parler avec sa bouche, à lui donner des ordres, à lui demander des trucs.

Mais ses yeux avaient encore des choses à dire à Murphy.

Des peut-être, des et si.

Et si.

Murphy espérait. Qu'il ait les belles choses pour une fois, ces belles choses qui réchauffent et font moins mal même quand on a mal. Ces belles choses qui aident à continuer, qui rendent le monde moins effrayant, moins dur et plus supportable.

Et si, et si, et si.

Ce n'était plus jamais jamais.

Bellamy était arrivé dans sa tente, parce qu'il voulait que Murphy l'accompagne. Des terriens aperçus pas loin du camp, il fallait vérifier, s'en débarrasser. Murphy prit son arme – il avait fini par avoir le droit d'en porter une – et suivit Bellamy.

Hors du camp, pas de terriens.

Même pas une trace.

Juste les yeux de Bellamy qui le regardaient avec des pourquoi pas, des oui oui oui. Un Bellamy qui l'attrapa par le col.

\- D'accord Murphy, je t'aime, alors maintenant assume.

Et Murphy qui sourit. Pas un sourire de petit con, pas un truc réservé pour la Clarke afin qu'elle lui fasse confiance. Non un sourire de celui qui pour une fois a le droit aux belles choses lui aussi, un sourire qui fait du bien quand on a moins mal.

\- Comme si je n'attendais pas que ça !

Le baiser fut mieux que parfait. Le baiser fut comme une réconciliation de Murphy avec lui-même, avec la vie, avec le monde, la terre.

C'était Bellamy tout entier contre ses lèvres.

Pas une belle chose, non.

La meilleure.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit truc comme ça en passant.


	3. Cache-cache

**Titre :** Cache-cache

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jonty

 **Prompt :** Non, pas sur la bouche !

* * *

Jasper, sept ans, jouait à cache-cache avec Monty, sept ans aussi, son plus meilleur ami des meilleurs amis. C'était toujours Monty qui trouvait les plus bonnes cachettes, ou bien c'était surtout que c'était lui le plus discret. Jasper y pouvait jamais s'empêcher de rire quand il voyait Monty qui le cherchait. Sur l'Arche il y avait pas beaucoup de cachette, mais les enfants ne manquaient pas d'imagination et d'ingéniosité. Et puis Monty, il avait piqué un tournevis à ses parents, c'était plus cool parce qu'ils pouvaient se mettre derrière les grillages, dans les voix « d'aréation », quelque chose comme ça. Même que c'était interdit, mais Jasper et Monty, ils aimaient les trucs qu'ils avaient pas le droit de faire.

Jasper y cherchait Monty partout depuis très très longtemps, et il le trouvait pas, et c'était nul. Monty il était vraiment super super fort, mais quand même Jasper commençait à s'inquiéter que Monty il ait trouvé la sortie de l'Arche et il soit allé sur Terre sans lui. Sur Terre, ils iraient un jour tous les deux, parce qu'ils étaient des grands aventurier. Sur Terre, ils auraient beaucoup de place pour jouer à cache-cache.

\- Allez Monty t'es où ? C'est pas drôle t'as pas le droit de partir sans moi !

Mais Monty ne donnait pas d'indice, tout discret qu'il était. Jasper pouvait bien se l'imaginer, tout silencieux, se faisant tout petit dans un coin. Jasper lui, c'était sûr, même avec la main sur la bouche, il aurait fait trop de bruit en rigolant et Monty l'aurait trouvé immédiatement.

\- Monty ?

Jasper avait fait le tour de toutes les cachettes qu'il connaissait et maintenant il était sûr que Monty était parti sur Terre ou bien qu'il s'était fait manger par le monstre des tuyaux. Et c'était horrible, qu'est ce qu'il allait faire sans Monty ?

Jasper commença à pleurer, et d'un coup deux bras se resserrèrent autour de lui. C'était Monty.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- J'ai cru que t'étais parti ou que tu avais été mangé par le monstre des tuyaux.

\- N'importe quoi, tu sais bien que je suis trop fort ! Il me mangera jamais. Et je partirai nulle part sans toi !

\- T'étais caché où ?

Monty montra une grille d'aération qu'il avait dévissé et ouverte, un peu plus loin, et sourit :

\- J'avais pas encore été là.

\- C'est vrai.

Jasper avait déjà séché toutes ses larmes, puisqu'il était avec Monty.

\- On échange ? Je me cache maintenant !

\- D'accord.

Jasper se cacha exactement à l'endroit où Monty venait de se cacher. Monty le trouverait jamais, puisque Jasper ne l'avait pas trouvé.

Monty passa deux fois devant la cachette et Jasper se retenait, se retenait. La troisième fois, ce fut plus fort que lui, il explosa de rire et Monty le trouva.

\- Tu t'es caché pareil que moi.

\- Et oui. Je suis très malin, je savais que tu allais pas chercher pas là où tu étais avant.

Monty acquiesça.

\- Mais tu as encore rigolé.

\- Oui, bouda Jasper.

\- Maintenant je te ferai un gage quand tu rigoleras, ça t'aidera à apprendre.

\- Quel gage ?

Monty réfléchit, puis dit :

\- Un bisou. Sur la bouche.

\- Ark nan pas sur la bouche, beurk beurk, je déteste les bisous. Beurk beurk beurk !

Monty rit et l'embrassa quand même. Jasper trouva pas ça si beurk, c'était plus beurk quand c'était son papa et sa maman qui s'embrassaient sur la bouche, là c'était moins beurk. Sans doute parce que c'était Monty.

Beaucoup beaucoup moins beurk.

Ben tiens, il allait sans doute beaucoup continuer à rire quand il se cacherait…

Cache-cache c'était vraiment le jeu le plus cool du monde. Surtout quand il jouait avec Monty.

Fin.

L'autatrice : écrite pour une soirée drabble, c'était une période « il me faut un truc absolument trop mignon », je crois.


	4. Le torticolis

**Titre :** Le torticolis

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jonty

 **Prompt :** J'ai un torticolis

* * *

Jasper posa un doigt sur le cou de Monty qui serra les dents et s'empêcha de crier après son abruti de meilleur ami. Ou il ne s'en empêcha pas :

\- Mais arrête de toucher, puisque je te dis que ça fait mal ! Faut que je te l'épelle ?

Jasper retira son doigt. Depuis le matin Monty se tenait la tête penchée, s'étant choppé un torticolis dans la nuit. C'était douloureux, désagréable, et Monty était vraiment grognon. En plus il tenait quand même à travailler. Clarke l'avait soigné du mieux qu'elle pouvait en posant un bout de tissu très chaud sur son cou – elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour faire bouillotte. Ca avait à peine aidé et en tout cas, ça n'avait pas amélioré l'humeur de l'asiatique.

Jasper l'aurait bien pris avec des pincettes, mais il n'était pas doué pour ça, trop franc, trop impulsif. Tout ça.

\- Si je te fais un massage ça ira mieux non ?

\- T'as entendu Clarke, elle a dit que ça changerait rien.

\- Bon.

Jasper resta silencieux, aida Monty a porté une planche.

\- Tu devrais quand même te reposer.

Mais Monty ne voulait pas. Malgré la douleur, rester actif l'empêchait d'avoir peur, de penser à sa famille, de s'inquiéter aussi pour son meilleur ami et des trucs qu'il commençait à ressentir pour le dit meilleur ami. Ils posèrent la planche contre les fortifications pour les améliorer.

\- Et si je te faisais un massage des pieds ?

\- C'est au cou que j'ai mal !

\- Justement, je te masse les pieds, tu penses à mes supers doigts entrain de triturer tes mignons orteils, et tu en oublies ta douleur.

Très franchement c'était une idée pourrie, mais ce n'était pas l'idée la plus pourrie de Jasper, loin de là. Son meilleur ami était doué pour avoir des idées de merdes.

Alors Monty accepta avant que ça ne devienne pire.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sous leur tente, Monty enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, et sans se préoccuper de l'odeur, Jasper commença à le masser. Ca ne dura pas longtemps, au bout de six secondes Monty se mit à rire, et à se tortiller :

\- Arrête, tu me chatouilles !

Et Jasper essayait de faire autrement, mais Monty continuait de rire, et ça lui faisait mal de rire, à cause de son torticolis.

\- Stop, arrête, ne touche plus mes pieds.

Le ton n'était plus grognon, Monty continuait de rire. Jasper se recula un peu, lâchant ses pieds :

\- Finalement ça t'a fait du bien, je suis vraiment un pro du massage.

\- C'est ça, tu devrais peut-être en proposer à Murphy, il adorerait je suis sûr.

\- Mouais, pas envie de me prendre son pied dans la tronche.

Ils se sourirent et Jasper vint s'asseoir à côté de Monty.

\- Tu peux peut-être poser ta tête sur mon épaule, ça reposera ton cou.

Monty le fit, ça continuait de lui faire mal, ce n'était pas la meilleure position du monde. Mais rien à foutre, l'épaule de Jasper était chaude.

\- Si tu dors, ça ira mieux.

\- Je peux pas dormir dans cette position.

\- Je vois.

Et Jasper passa un bras autour de lui pour le tirer contre lui alors qu'il s'allongeait. Monty se retrouva couché contre lui, la tête sur son épaule, sur le côté comme ça, son cou tirait un peu moins.

\- Alors ?

\- Bof, je ferai avec, fit Monty.

Jasper posa sa main sur la nuque de son meilleur ami qui lui demanda bien gentiment de dégager sa main. Jasper obtempéra, la descendit dans son dos. Puis ricana :

\- Je sais où je peux mettre ma main pour que tu oublies la douleur.

\- Où ? Demanda Monty sans trop se méfier.

Et Jasper la posa sur ses fesses. Monty soupira et ne songea même pas à se plaindre. Jasper était chaud, et la douleur était moins forte allongée dans cette position avec la chaleur de Jasper contre son cou. Puis Jasper ne lui faisait qu'une blague, voilà tout.

\- Alors ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Alors ma main te fait oublier la douleur ?

\- Non.

\- Dommage.

Jasper retira sa main et Monty ronchonna :

\- J'ai pas dis que tu pouvais pas la laisser.

Jasper rit et remit sa main là où elle était. Monty ferma les yeux.

\- Quand j'irai mieux…

\- Quand tu iras mieux…

\- Je voudrai bien un massage. Au cou.

\- D'accord, c'est noté.

\- Bien.

Et Monty ferma les yeux. Laissant le silence s'installer, écoutant la respiration de Jasper. Souriant en pensant à la position de sa main – qu'il n'enlevait pas – et sans s'en rendre compte, enivré par la chaleur et l'odeur de Jasper – pas très bonne odeur, parce qu'ils pouvaient pas trop prendre de douche, mais quand même parfaite – Monty ressenti un peu moins la douleur et s'endormi.

Finalement, rien de tel qu'un Jasper aux idées un peu pourris, pour se sentir mieux…

Fin.

L'autatrice : ouais une fic comme ça vite fait, ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas posté.


	5. Les bisous c'est rien du tout

**Titre :** Les bisous c'est rien du tout

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jurphontamy (Jasper/Murphy/Monty/Bellamy)

 **Prompt :** Vaudrait mieux que tu cours avant

* * *

Jasper avait les mains levées en signe d'apaisement :

\- Du calme Murphy. S'il te plait.

Jasper n'avait pas eu d'idée suicidaire, promis, mais il avait trouvé Murphy endormi tellement mignon, qu'il s'était approché pour le regarder et dans le même élan il lui avait fait un bisou sur la joue. Murphy s'était réveillé et voulait désormais l'assassiner. Par chance Monty n'était pas loin et attrapa la main de Jasper, dans un élan de protection :

\- Allez Murphy, sois cool, c'était juste un bisou, dit Jasper.

\- Juste un bisous, insista Monty à côté de lui.

\- Regarde, un bisou c'est rien du tout ! Renchéri Jasper en embrassant la joue de Monty.

\- Vraiment rien du tout, ajouta Monty en embrassant à son tour celle de Jasper.

Murphy grogna :

\- Vaudrait mieux que vous courriez avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment.

Monty et Jasper allait s'exécuter, quand Bellamy – qui avait assisté à la scène – s'approcha de Murphy et embrassa lui aussi sa joue :

\- Vraiment rien, juste un bisou, ils ont raison.

Jasper et Monty ricanèrent, et vinrent embrasser à leur tour la joue de Bellamy afin de montrer que les bisous, franchement, c'était vraiment que dalle. Murphy serra ses deux poings quand Jasper et Monty l'embrassèrent lui aussi pour l'embêter.

\- Vous allez tous mourir !

Et c'est en se marrant bien que Jasper et Monty s'enfuirent, tandis que Bellamy retenait Murphy.

\- Murphy, alors, tu ne veux pas m'en faire un, de bisous ?

Murphy faillit lui foutre son poing dans la tronche – et il l'aurait fait si Bellamy n'était pas plus fort et plus rapide que lui. Bellamy retint son poignet en souriant, et Murphy râla, se plaignit, soupira, puis embrassa au final la joue tendue de Bellamy.

C'était vraiment débile, mais finalement, ça calmait un peu toute la violence des derniers jours. Les combats. La torture. La peur.

Plus tard, Murphy embrasserait – peut-être – la joue de Jasper et Monty.

Fin.

L'autatrice : Jurphontamy again ! Bref c'est vraiment court et un peu débile (et complètement ooc), mais c'était pour une soirée drabble, et c'était vraiment trop rigolo à écrire.


	6. La couleur pourpre te va si bien

**Titre :** La couleur pourpre te va si bien.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basé sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jonty

 **Prompt :** La couleur pourpre te va si bien.

* * *

La couleur pourpre te va si bien, tu sais ça ? Si tu rougissais plus souvent, tu pourrais peut-être me plaire. Si tu portais du rouge plutôt que du bleu, je pourrais peut-être me sentir attiré. Y a bien l'espèce de machin à piques sur ton épaule, qui est dans la bonne couleur, mais ça ne suffit pas. D'ailleurs, les piques ça te ressemble bien. Comme un hérisson, tu ne te laisses pas approcher, mais peu importe, tu es bien obéissant.

La couleur pourpre te va si bien, tes blessures que tu accumules à cause des tes erreurs, parce que tu n'es pas assez gentil. John Murphy, tu es celui que j'ai failli pendre, et ton cou a la marque rouge de la corde qu'on t'a mis. Et tu restes beau, adorable même. Ton armure s'effrite, ta douleur se peint sur ton visage, et oui c'est sadique mais ça me plait. Mais je t'en veux aussi.

La couleur pourpre te va si bien, je te hais et je suis heureux de te voir souffrir, tu t'es fait torturer par les terriens ? Et alors ? Tant mieux. Si Clarke ne retenait pas ma main, je te tuerais John Murphy. Et pourtant, je te hais et je vois tes yeux bleus verts derrière ta douleur. Je ne sais pas toujours quoi penser. Qui es-tu ? Que penses-tu ? On ne peut pas te faire confiance alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si attiré par toi ?

La couleur pourpre te va si bien, ce sont mes mains sur les tiennes, c'est ma bouche qui dévore tes lèvres, qui deviennent presque écarlates. C'est mes mains sur ton corps, mes baisers qui produisent des marques rouges. Et tu es beau, tu es bien, et je te hais, ou je ne te hais plus. Je te désire. Je ne sais plus.

La couleur pourpre, maintenant tu la portes comme on porte un flambeau, à cause d'un type qui t'en voulait trop. Elle est sur toi et elle s'étale comme de la peinture sur un tableau, elle coule, elle mouille le sol. Tu es toujours magnifique, mais cela te va si mal, mais cela me fait si mal. John Murphy, ce sang sur toi, ça ne te va pas. Tu étais bien plus mignon pâle, les yeux ouverts, l'air méprisant. En petit hérisson méfiant.

Petite enfoiré, jusqu'au bout tu m'auras blessé. Tu meurs au moment où je t'aime.

Fin.

L'autatrice : (ouais ouais je sais on dit auteure ou autrice, mais ceci est un surnom). J'ai écris un truc pas joyeux, pendant la soirée drabble. Ca m'arrive des fois.


	7. L'apprenti-ange

**Titre :** L'apprenti-ange

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jonty

 **Prompt :** T'es-tu blessé quand tu es tombé du Paradis?

* * *

Monty posa ses deux mains sur les joues de Jasper, appuya ses pouces et ses index dessus et les pinça de toutes ses forces, faisant crier Jasper :

\- Monty arrête ça fait super mal ça !

\- Jasper je crois que tu es un ange.

Jasper secoua la tête à toute vitesse.

\- Tu as mangé des noix hein ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord, ça se voit. Je ne suis pas un ange.

Monty tira sur les joues de Jasper qui cria une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu t'es blessé quand t'es tombé du Paradis, mais tu restes un ange quand même.

\- Ouais ben pour un ange, je suis un sacré bras cassé.

Monty hocha la tête :

\- J'avoue. T'es pas doué pour un ange. Tu dois être un ange en apprentissage. Un apprenti-ange.

\- C'est ça.

\- Il va falloir te donner des cours alors.

Jasper acquiesça. Monty délirait complètement alors il pouvait abonder dans son sens, ce qu'il disait n'en avait aucun.

\- Murphy pourrait te donner des cours.

\- Murphy est encore moins un ange que moi.

\- Murphy c'est un ange du mal.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Il n'est plus apprenti depuis longtemps, il doit bien avoir quelques conseils à te donner.

\- Euh… Peut-être, mais personnellement je ne préfère pas trop me frotter à lui.

\- T'as raison, qui s'y frotte s'y pique.

\- Monty, je crois que tu devrais dormir un peu d'accord ?

Jasper posa sa main sur son front, pour voir si les noix ne lui donnaient pas de fièvre ou un truc comme ça, mais tout semblait bien aller.

\- Jasper ?

\- Oui.

\- Rapproche toi.

Jasper s'exécuta.

\- Tu sais comment les apprenti-anges peuvent devenir des anges à temps complet ?

\- Non ? Comment.

\- En réalisant un vœu.

\- D'accord. Je dois donc réaliser un vœu.

\- Oui.

\- Quel est ton vœu Monty ?

Monty ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Ses pupilles beaucoup moins dilatées soudainement, comme s'il avait évacué la drogue de lui-même. Ou comme s'il n'avait jamais été drogué.

\- Que mon meilleur ami m'embrasse et devienne plus que mon meilleur ami.

Jasper rougit, rit un peu gêné. Non Monty était forcément drogué.

\- C'est ça ton vœu ? Pour de vrai ?

\- Pour de vrai. Alors… Est-ce que tu vas le réaliser ?

\- Monty… Je suis pas sûr de vouloir devenir un ange tu sais…

C'était comme si Jasper avait pu voir le cœur de Monty se briser rien qu'en regardant son visage se défaire.

\- Je vois… Je comprends… Bien sûr.

Jasper appuya ses pouces sur les joues de Monty, puis il lui pinça les joues à son tour. Sans obtenir vraiment de réaction.

\- Je ne veux pas devenir un ange, mais je veux bien devenir plus que ton meilleur ami.

Puis il l'embrassa.

Monty lui rendit son baiser. Avec passion. Envie.

Quand Jasper se recula, il demanda :

\- Tu n'avais pas pris de noix ?

\- Non.

\- D'accord. Pas mal comme technique de drague. Faudra que je retienne.

Monty passa ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Non. Pas besoin.

\- Ah ?

\- Parce que maintenant, tu n'auras plus besoin de draguer personne.

Jasper sourit.

\- Vu comme ça.

Et si Jasper ne devint pas un ange, exaucer le vœu de Monty lui donna beaucoup mieux : de l'amour et des baisers à volonté.

Fin.

L'autatrice : autre fic écrite durant une soirée drabble. Un peu débile et tout, mais ça m'amusait. Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	8. C'est à moi

**Titre :** C'est à moi !

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jonty

 **Prompt :** C'est à moi !

 **Note :** spoil épisode 1x19

* * *

Jasper aimait Octavia, c'est pas comme s'il s'en cachait, pour la discrétion on reviendra. Ce n'était pas des masses réciproques mais Jasper n'était pas d'humeur à changer d'avis. Et puis il s'était disputé avec Monty, pour des broutilles, et ça l'énervait. Du coup il ronchonnait tout seul en matant Octavia dans le loin, tout en se demandant comment il pourrait emmerder Monty pour se venger de leur dispute.

Et puis il y avait tous ces gens qui le regardaient comme s'il était un héro. La bonne blague. S'ils savaient. Jasper n'était pas le héro qu'ils pensaient, il avait juste eu la trouille, il avait juste tiré au pif, et par chance, deux balles avaient touché le terrien. C'était plus facile tout de même de se dire qu'il était un héro, plutôt qu'un vulgaire lâche assassin.

Monty était le seul à le trouver cool pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Un peu fou, excité, impulsif, marrant, blagueur. Pas du tout le genre de mec calme et tranquille quand il avait une arme dans la main, et Jasper ne voulait pas être ce genre de mec là. Il ne voulait même plus porter d'armes, mais ce n'était pas comme si Bellamy ou Clarke ou même ces foutus terriens lui laissaient le choix.

Il avait vu le dégoût dans le regard d'Octavia aussi. Alors est-ce qu'il l'aimait ou est-ce qu'il était simplement blessé dans son égo ?

Jasper soupira. Tourna les yeux. Tomba sur Monty qui discutait avec Miller. Dans le genre super proche, à se sourire et à rire comme si le monde autour n'existait pas.

C'était. Quoi. Ce. Délire ?

Jasper oublia Octavia. Il ne pouvait pas rester assis là à courir après un mirage quand on était entrain de lui ravir son meilleur ami sous le nez. La seule personne qui lui avait dit qu'il était cool même sans tout ça. Peut-être bien le seul qui l'aimait pour ce qu'il était. Hors de question de le laisser à qui que ce soit. Pas maintenant. Jamais même. Jasper avait trop besoin de Monty, et tant pis pour les disputes et les broutilles, Monty c'était Monty. Ils avaient été ensemble presque tout de suite depuis toujours, ça ne pouvait pas changer.

Ca pouvait juste évoluer.

Jasper se releva, tapa des pieds puis se dirigea vers Monty et Miller. Il se demanda ce qu'il allait dire, faire. Est-ce qu'il devait s'excuser ?

Au final il agit aussi impulsivement que d'habitude et passa un bras autour de Monty, le tirant presque contre lui :

\- Désolé, mais ceci est à moi, alors je te le reprends.

Et sans laisser le temps à Miller de dire quoi que ce soit ou bien à Monty de protester, il traîna son meilleur ami avec lui.

Quand ils furent éloignés, seuls sous leur tente, Monty le regarda, l'incompréhension peinte sur le visage :

\- T'es au courant qu'il avait l'air de te draguer ? Râla Jasper.

Monty eut l'air surpris, preuve qu'il n'était pas au courant, pourtant il répondit :

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors je déteste me disputer avec toi, je déteste que quelqu'un essaie de t'enlever à moi, je crois pas que j'aime vraiment Octavia, et je ne veux pas d'une autre fille non plus même si ce serait facile de l'avoir.

Monty cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Ca veut dire quoi tout ton charabia ?

\- Ca veut dire que j'en ai marre de tout ça, de la terre, de toute cette merde, d'être le type qu'on emmène pour se battre contre des terriens, des fusils, de la peur, et des filles.

Monty s'approcha, posant une main sur le bras de Jasper :

\- Et le rapport avec le fait que Miller me drague ? Si c'était ce qu'il faisait.

\- J'en sais rien, je ne sais pas. Je t'aime je crois, ouais, je crois que je t'aime.

Puis Jasper regarda en l'air comme si la réponse était notée sur la toile de la tente et comprit enfin ce qu'il venait de dire :

\- Ben mince alors, c'est évident Monty. Je t'aime, voilà. Toute cette merde serait bien plus facile à supporter si je n'étais pas un idiot qui se dispute avec toi et qui comprends enfin ses sentiments au lieu de tergiverser.

Monty ne bougeait plus, ne disait plus rien, il regardait Jasper et le laissait parler et Jasper se mit à paniquer :

\- Mais c'est pas réciproque c'est ça ? Je ne suis pas assez cool pour toi ? Ou bien tu préfères les filles ? Ou alors tu préfères Miller ? Est-ce que…

Mais Monty calma la panique qui submergeait Jasper et l'embrassa.

\- Détends toi, je t'aime aussi.

Jasper sentit ses jambes flancher. Comme si enfin il pouvait juste relâcher toute la pression qu'il ressentait depuis des jours. Monty le rattrapa et en profita pour le serrer contre lui.

xxx

Plus tard Octavia s'approcha de Jasper, juste pour discuter, fallait bien qu'ils se réconcilient. Jasper avait mal agis peut-être, ou comme un idiot, mais elle savait que dans le fond il n'était pas méchant. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire payer des choses que personne ne pouvait contrôler. Jasper fut heureux de pouvoir lui parler à nouveau, ils se sourirent, se tenant assez proches pour discuter. Quand soudain Jasper sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de son cou et la voix de Monty résonna à son oreille :

\- Désolé, mais ceci est à moi.

Et Jasper se laissa entraîner, riant à moitié. Heureux. Le cœur battant. Il finit par forcer Monty à s'arrêter, l'attrapa lui aussi, et l'embrassa.

Fin.

L'autatrice : nouvelle fic écrite au cours d'une soirée drabble, encore un truc vraiment juste mignon.


	9. Les mots gentils

**Titre :** Les mots gentils

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Murphamy

 **Prompt :** J'ai peur de ce que tu pourrais me dire

* * *

Murphy détestait les mots, il était plus doué dans le langage des signes. Ta gueule ne lui revenait pas ? Il frappait. Il était en colère ? Il frappait. Il était frustré ? Il frappait. Tu le faisais chier ? Il te pissait dessus, t'humiliait, et te traitait pire qu'une merde. Il avait une bonne maîtrise des gestes. Il pouvait tout de même utiliser sa langue pour les choses simples, comme insulter, maudire, être méchant, rabaisser, se moquer, ridiculiser. Il pouvait se plaindre également.

Les choses se corsaient quand il fallait _être gentil._

Oh, être gentil dans le but de manipuler puis de tuer, ça allait.

Non, c'était être gentil, sincèrement et entièrement qui était difficile. Mettre tout son corps et ses mots dans la gentillesse. Poser une main bienveillante sur une épaule, encourager d'un mot. Il avait du mal avec ces conceptions.

Mais ça, il aurait dû y penser avant de tomber amoureux.

D'ailleurs comment ça avait pu arriver alors que l'objet de son amour l'avait pendu, qu'il l'avait pendu en retour et qu'ils avaient échangés assez de menaces et de coups pour être sûr de ne jamais pouvoir s'aimer ? A croire que ça avait été une sorte de parade amoureuse ultra violente. Murphy était donc tombé amoureux de ce fieffé connard lâche et égoïste. Il était tombé amoureux de son côté ours, ses bouclettes, ses yeux presque noirs. Il était tombé amoureux de ses manières, de ses mauvaises excuses, de son sale caractère. Il était tombé amoureux de Bellamy, mais il était incapable de l'exprimer.

\- T'approches pas de moi connard. Etait la chose la plus gentille qu'il pouvait lui dire.

Bellamy le regardait toujours comme s'il était prêt à lui sauter dessus et le cogner à mort au moindre geste suspect et Murphy se demandait si – par exemple à tout hasard – caresser sa joue ou passer une main dans ses cheveux serait suspect. Peut-être que ça paraîtrait plus sincère s'il ajoutait quelque chose de gentil avec ça, comme… Comme… Un truc gentil quoi.

Mais quand ses doigts se perdirent dans les boucles de Bellamy, les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche furent :

\- T'as vraiment les cheveux super gras !

C'était foutu.

Il essaya encore, avec la caresse sur la joue :

\- Les tâches de rousseurs, c'est vraiment dégueu.

C'était même pas vrai.

Bellamy allait lui crever les yeux, lui broyer les doigts, et lui mettre un coup, voilà ce qui allait arriver, se dit Murphy.

A la place, Bellamy se rapprocha de lui, près. Vraiment près. Ca ne voulait rien dire, il se tenait toujours près.

\- Autre chose à me dire Murphy ?

Murphy déglutit, détourna les yeux.

\- Rien d'autre, 'spèce de con.

Non, quelque chose de gentil, de gentil, de gentil…

\- Tu peux reculer maintenant ? Ton haleine empoisonne mon espace.

Bellamy éclata de rire.

Murphy se renfrogna. Il se moquait de lui. Ca le rendait furieux. Il aurait voulu le frapper violemment, puis l'embrasser ensuite. Il ne fit que l'embrasser. Son corps avait bougé tout seul, ses mains s'étaient accrochées à la veste de Bellamy et sa bouche avait volé le rire de Bellamy comme pour se venger. Murphy se recula aussitôt, et se mit en position de défense, persuadé que cette fois-ci Bellamy allait le tuer. A la place, Bellamy attrapa ses poignets et colla son front contre le sien :

\- J'ai presque peur de ce que tu pourrais me dire, maintenant que tu m'as embrassé.

\- Tu pues de la gueule ! Lâcha Murphy.

Bellamy lui sourit.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, pauvre type.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit truc un peu con, mais marrant (je trouve). Ecris pour une soirée drabble.


	10. L'amour ça craint

**Titre :** L'amour ça craint.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jasphy (Jasper x Murphy)

 **Prompt :** Je ne céderai pas sans me battre

 **Note :** spoil de la fin de la s2.

* * *

Murphy était arrivé à Arkadia comme une fleur. _Salut Bellamy ça va comment, oh tiens chancelière la forme, la princesse a fugué quel dommage_. Toujours pareil à lui-même, il avait vaguement expliqué que Jaha avait pété les plombs, qu'ils s'étaient séparés, et que ses pas l'avaient reconduis ici. Et puis avec nonchalance il avait demandé à Monty s'il avait préparé sa potion magique, et découvert que Jasper en était un fervent utilisateur et s'était retrouvé à vidé les verres en sa compagnie.

Pour Murphy, Jasper n'avait toujours été qu'une sorte de mouche, il était un peu gênant, pas bien méchant, on avait juste envie de l'écrabouiller quand il faisait chier mais sans lui vouloir réellement du mal. Mais boire avec lui, c'était plutôt sympa. Jasper lui avait expliqué un peu ce qu'il s'était passé à la montagne et Murphy avait levé son verre _« à la disparition de la princesse »._

\- Mais quand même, ne sois pas ennemi avec celui qui prépare l'alcool.

Jasper avait rit, sans doute parce qu'il était complètement saoul. Ils avaient entrechoqués leurs verres puis continué à boire. Ensuite, c'était devenu un peu flou, à un moment ils avaient chanté, puis ils s'étaient retrouvés allongés à mater les étoiles en se demandant pourquoi ils les avaient quittés, ils avaient finis par se traîner quelque part pour dormir, sans se rendre compte que ce quelque part était sous une table.

Ainsi passèrent-ils la plupart de leurs nuits, comme des frères d'alcoolismes, se réfugiant dans la boisson pour ne pas avoir à affronter le reste.

Encore que Murphy affrontait bien mieux que Jasper, peut-être à cause de Bellamy, qu'il adorait aller faire chier, peut-être parce que c'était marrant de titiller Monty sur ce qu'il avait fait, peut-être parce qu'il aimait bien passer du temps avec Jasper même quand Jasper n'était pas mort sous une table.

\- Pourquoi on boit autant ? Demanda Murphy un soir.

\- Parce que l'alcool est bon et la nuit est propice.

\- Mon dieu, tu es poète.

\- Tous les alcooliques sont poètes.

\- Et tous les poètes sont alcooliques. Conclue Murphy. Il faut au moins ça pour le supporter.

Ils se marrèrent. Ils se marraient souvent quand ils étaient ensemble. Ils formaient un étrange duo qu'on ne s'attendait pas à voir, entre celui qui était battit de rancœur, de colère et de jalousie et l'espère de mini-poussin qui faisait une grosse dépression mais qui pourtant était du genre sympa et drôle.

Bellamy les gardait à l'œil, inquiet de les voir plonger comme ça. Il ne sut pas pourquoi il leur balança :

\- Vous devriez plutôt faire une bataille de chatouille, au lieu de vous bourrez la gueule.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils le prennent aux mots. Ni à ce que Murphy soit encore plus chatouilleux que Jasper, et qu'il rit au point d'en pleurer et crier :

\- Je ne céderai pas sans me battre !

Mais Jasper avait gagné et Murphy avait finit par supplier.

\- Jasper, Jasper, arrête où je meurs.

\- Va falloir être plus convainquant.

\- Okay, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, je te planterai des faux cheveux sur le crâne, je ferai un croche pied à Monty, je pendrai Bellamy !

Jasper avait éclaté de rire sans rien demander et avait relâché Murphy, qui s'était jeté sur lui pour lui rendre les chatouilles. Ils avaient finis par s'endormir, sous la table. Mais ensuite au fur à mesure des jours, ils avaient moins bu.

Pour autant ils continuaient de passer toutes leurs nuits ensemble. S'entendant mieux que prévu et Murphy se faisait moins sarcastique et plus doux, et Jasper moins déprimé.

\- De toute façon être amoureux ça craint, lui dit Murphy un soir alors qu'ils étaient complètement à jeun.

\- Ah oui et tu as déjà été amoureux pour dire ça ?

\- Jamais, sourit Murphy.

\- Alors tu ne sais pas.

\- Non je ne sais pas. Mais quand même ça craint.

Ils avaient rit, comme à leur nouvelle habitude.

Jasper avait fini par se réconcilier avec Monty, parce que son cœur s'était apaisé et que Monty était son meilleur ami depuis tellement longtemps que le perdre serait comme perdre son doudou. Murphy s'entendait bien avec Bellamy maintenant, et il se sentait mieux à Arkadia qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Au pire quand quelqu'un l'emmerdait, il allait voir Jasper et il oubliait.

Puis un soir, ils rentraient d'une mission qui ne s'était pas trop bien passé, Jasper s'était prit un coup de couteau, qu'Abby réussit à soigner heureusement. Monty avait fait ses yeux inquiets et Jasper l'avait rassuré, Bellamy avait décoiffé ses cheveux qui repoussaient, soulagé qu'il aille bien, Raven l'avait engueulé façon de montrer qu'elle était heureuse de le voir en vie. Murphy avait disparu.

Jasper avait fini par le retrouver, assis sous leur table.

\- Hey, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'es perdu ?

\- La ferme.

\- Murphy ?

\- Dégage.

Mais Jasper ne dégagea pas et s'assit à côté de lui. Il posa sa joue sur l'épaule de Murphy qui le repoussa :

\- Moi aussi je suis content de voir que tu vas bien Murphy, grommela Jasper.

\- J'ai cru que t'allais mourir, grogna Murphy.

\- Et ?

\- Et rien.

\- Tu as eu peur ?

\- Non, ta gueule.

C'était faux, il avait été mort de trouille. De perdre Jasper, de se retrouver à nouveau tout seul. Et il avait réalisé quelque chose qu'il aurait voulu ne pas savoir, voilà pourquoi il se planquait.

Jasper rit et embrassa la joue de Murphy qui se l'essuya en prenant l'air faussement dégoûté.

\- J'ai failli mourir, dit Jasper, ça m'a fait réalisé…

\- Quoi ?

\- Que tu m'as dit un jour que tu feras tout ce que je voudrai si j'arrête de te chatouiller. Et que je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé.

Murphy arracha un brin d'herbe.

\- Et maintenant tu vas me demander quelque chose ?

Jasper prit le visage de Murphy dans ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder :

\- Oui. Ca.

Il l'embrassa.

Murphy décida de ne pas combattre, se laissa faire, lui rendit son baiser.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, dit-il, l'amour ça craint.

\- Carrément, rit Jasper.

Il reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Murphy, et ce dernier grommela et vint poser sa main sur celle de Jasper, leurs doigts se nouant lentement dans une promesse silencieuse.

Fin.

L'autatrice : bien bien bien. Je sais pas pourquoi j'aime énormément le jasphy, je le fais plus de façon fraternelle la plupart du temps mais la fic m'a un brin échappé, parce qu'ils sont mignons et que voilà. Cette fic a été écrite lors d'une soirée drabble où j'étais décalqué par la fatigue. (Je n'en suis qu'au touuuut début de la s3, évitez les spoils en commentaire, merci).


	11. ai hod yu in

**Titre :** ai hod yu in

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jonty

 **Prompt :** Je ne comprends pas.

* * *

Monty avait demandé à Octavia de lui apprendre les mots. Elle n'avait pas posé de questions, lui avait dit et Monty l'avait remercié. Ensuite il avait juste cherché le bon moment pour les dire, et aucun moment ne semblait bon. Soit ils étaient trop occupés, soit ils n'étaient pas seuls, soit Jasper avait autre chose à faire, soit c'était Monty qui devait aider Raven et Wick pour une raison X ou Y.

Finalement il y avait eu un moment où ils avaient été seuls sans rien avoir à faire. Jasper ne parlait plus trop à Monty, depuis on savait quoi, mais Monty s'en fichait parce que Jasper c'était Jasper et qu'il refusait de le perdre peu importe ce qu'il se passerait sur cette foutue planète. Jasper avait mis ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, la musique à fond. Monty aurait pu dire n'importe quoi, comme par exemple :

\- Tu es super mignon, surtout quand tu souris, quand tu chantes à tue tête, quand tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensés, quand tu penses que personne ne te regarde et que tu t'autorises à te gratouiller le nez, quand tu te tais, quand tu parles, quand tu dors, quand tu es éveillé, quand tu marches, quand tu es assis, quand tu es accroupis, quand tu enlèves ton tee-shirt, quand tu t'énerves, quand tu es calme, quand tu es courageux, quand tu es lâche, quand tu as peur, quand tu es heureux, quand tu penses à faire une connerie, et quand tu la fais. En fait, tu es super mignon tout le temps.

Jasper tourna yeux vers lui. Monty retira les écouteurs et dit simplement :

\- ai hod yu in

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Monty ne donna pas d'explication, parce qu'il ne connaissait pas les mots exactes dans sa langue. Je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi. Est-ce que c'était ça ? Ou est ce que c'était plus ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Monty. Des mots que j'ai entendus.

\- Non je ne parlais pas de ça, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as jamais dis que tu me trouvais mignon.

Monty rougit :

\- Je n'avais pas encore allumé la musique, expliqua Jasper.

Puis il se rapprocha de Monty.

\- Pendant un moment j'ai eu envie de te détester, mais je n'ai pas réussi tout à fait alors j'ai laissé tomber, dit-il.

Monty sentit son cœur battre trop vite quand il sentit le nez de Jasper sur sa joue, quand celui-ci embrassa la commissure des ses lèvres.

\- Et j'ai aussi demandé à Octavia, tu sais.

\- Quoi ?

\- ai hod yu in, dit Jasper.

Monty rougit de plus belle. Les lèvres de Jasper finirent leur course sur celles de Monty.

Ils se partagèrent ensuite un écouteur chacun et Jasper dit :

\- Tu es mignon aussi, surtout quand…

Fin.

L'autatrice : écrite pour la soirée drabble, un petit truc vraiment guimauve.


	12. Les cordes

**Titre :** Les cordes

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Murphamy

 **Prompt :** Tu ne m'auras pas

 **Note :** spoil s1 et épisode 4 s2

* * *

Bellamy pouvait bien draguer toutes les filles qu'il voulait, au final c'était dans les bras de Murphy qu'il passait toutes ses nuits. Peut-être à cause de ses baisers brûlants, emplis de tellement de passion, de rage, d'émotion, de jalousie, de tout ce qui rendait ses baisers complètement dingues. Sans parler du reste. Murphy savait le rendre fou, et Bellamy savait rendre fou Murphy, et ils se perdaient, se noyaient dans leurs folies qui les rendaient accro l'un à l'autre.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que Bellamy pende Murphy.

Et que Murphy se venge en pendant Bellamy.

Ils avaient brisé ce qui les avait rassemblé, s'étaient blessés, s'étaient trahis, et il n'y eu plus de baisers passionnels, plus de caresses qui duraient au bout de la nuit. Juste leur colère, leur dégoût, leur déception.

La jalousie et la rancœur.

Mais ce qui avait commencé à cause de cordes, s'était achevé au bout d'une corde. Murphy s'y accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait pour retenir Bellamy. Est-ce que sa vie en dépendait ? Bellamy aurait été le seul à mourir après tout.

Murphy savait aussi, qu'il serait un peu mort lui aussi ensuite. D'une certaine manière.

Leurs yeux s'étaient trouvés une fois Bellamy sauvé. Un _« merci »_ silencieux, un _« qu'est ce que tu veux je suis trop bon »_ tout aussi muet, et leurs cœurs qui causaient bruyamment sans que personne ne les entendent et heureusement.

Mais il n'y eut rien de plus, parce que Murphy était clair. Bellamy ne l'aurait pas une seconde fois, il ne l'aurait plus jamais. Fallait pas le perdre, fallait se cramponner à lui dès le début, fallait pas compter sur son pardon.

Et pourtant des _« je suis désolé »,_ Bellamy en connaissait des tas. Par les mots :

\- Je suis désolé.

Par la confiance retrouvée :

\- Tiens prends une arme.

Par la défense donnée :

\- Murphy fait parti des nôtres.

Par les regards, ses longs regards qui picotaient la nuque de Murphy comme si Bellamy faisait plus que le regarder. Par ses gestes aussi, d'ailleurs si Bellamy pouvait arrêter de le frôler chaque fois qu'il passait à côté de lui ça aurait été génial, ou bien pas du tout génial, Murphy n'arrivait pas bien à trancher.

Et finalement un autre désolé de Bellamy en lui sauvant la vie, se jetant sur lui alors qu'on leur tirait dessus. L'un sur l'autre, corps contre corps, comme ils ne l'avaient plus été depuis longtemps. Murphy avait fermé les yeux, mais uniquement pour essayer d'empêcher son cœur de battre, pas du tout parce qu'il avait aimé sentir Bellamy contre lui.

Les _« je suis désolé »_ finirent par être remplacé par quelque chose de plus forts.

Par d'autres gestes, une main sur la nuque, un ébouriffement de cheveux. Par d'autres formes de confiances :

\- Murphy peut le faire, bien sûr.

Par d'autres mots.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas. Lâcha Murphy.

Il ne l'aurait pas, il ne l'aurait pas.

Dans la chambre de Bellamy, sur son lit, à l'embrasser comme si c'était comme ça qu'on respirait, à le toucher comme si c'était le seul moyen de survivre, à l'aimer comme s'ils allaient juste mourir bientôt – et peut-être que ce serait le cas – Murphy soupira.

Bellamy ne l'aurait pas.

Il l'avait déjà.

Il l'avait toujours eu.

Accroché l'un à l'autre avec une autre forme de corde.

L'amour.

Fin.

L'autatrice : mini machin écrit en soirée drabble.


	13. Jalousie

**Titre :** Jalousie

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jonty

 **Prompt :** Je te demande juste un peu d'aide

* * *

Monty détestait Maya. C'était pas parce qu'elle n'était pas mignonne, gentille, parfaite, elle l'était. C'était parce que Jasper lui faisait les yeux doux comme s'il voulait qu'elle lui gratouille derrière les oreilles et ça l'énervait. Sa jalousie, il l'assumait, totalement.

\- Nyanyanyanya oooh Jasper regarde c'est du gâteau au chocolat nyanyanyanya.

Miller ça le faisait marrer de voir Monty s'énerver à ce point et se moquer de Maya. Miller n'aimait pas Maya, pas par jalousie, juste parce qu'il la trouvait un peu… Chiante, cruche, énervante.

\- Ne ris pas, grogna Monty, ce n'est pas drôle, c'est désespérant.

\- Jasper est encore pire tu sais.

\- Nyanyanya Maya tu es trop mignonne oh regarde par là bas bim je te fais un bisous sur la joue.

Monty se passa une main sur le visage :

\- Je veux mourir quand je vois ça.

Justement à ce moment là Jasper et Maya arrivèrent et vinrent s'asseoir en face d'eux, ils avaient un sourire contents et Monty était sûr qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et ça l'énervait encore plus. Jasper était son meilleur ami. Son. Sien. A lui.

\- Fais gaffe Jasper, dit Miller.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Monty va lever la jambe et marquer son territoire.

Monty bourra le bras de Miller de coups de poing tandis que celui-ci se marrait. Jasper leva un sourcil, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

\- Laisse tomber, il dit n'importe quoi, dit Monty.

Maya avait l'air amusé, et Monty avait envie de lui griffer le visage comme un chat en colère. Il se contenta de lui sourire. D'accord, il assumait sa jalousie, mais pas devant Jasper et Maya.

Pourtant, Jasper ne passait pas tant de temps que ça avec Maya, il était plus souvent avec Monty. Ils discutaient, riaient ensemble, Monty lui faisait des tours stupides de magie et ça apportait toujours un sourire sur le visage de Jasper, et le sourire de Jasper ça rendait fou Monty. Sauf qu'il y avait toujours un moment où Maya débarquait, venait tout gâcher, comme si elle attendait derrière la porte, comptait jusqu'à trois cent et rentrait quand elle voyait Monty dévorer un peu trop Jasper des yeux.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide Miller, dit Monty quand Maya et Jasper s'éloignèrent.

\- Tu veux que je lui vole les sous vêtements de Jasper pour que tu dormes avec ?

\- Tu es vraiment écoeurant quand tu veux.

\- Merci.

\- Je pensais juste… Je ne sais pas. Eloigner Maya. Pendant que je passe un moment avec Jasper, sans qu'elle débarque.

\- Okay chef, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

\- Merci.

Miller occupa Maya en lui demandant de lui faire visiter, parce qu'il n'avait encore rien vu et que :

\- Tu es tellement aimable Maya, on peut te faire confiance et ce serait sympa de visiter un peu.

Miller devait vraiment beaucoup aimer Monty pour faire ça et devoir supporter cette… Fille. Ca se paierait c'est sûr.

Monty resta avec Jasper pendant ce temps. Plus d'une heure au moins, une heure à se taquiner, à se partager une tarte, à discuter de rien, à délirer sur tout. A jouer. Bataille de pouces, bataille d'oreillers, bataille de chatouilles. Pas une seule fois Jasper ne réclama Maya ou se demanda où elle était. Monty s'interrogeait sur les sentiments de son meilleur ami. Jasper était-il amoureux d'elle ou était-il intéressé juste parce qu'elle était une fille sympa ?

\- Tu es amoureux de Maya ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Jasper haussa les épaules.

\- Elle est mignonne.

\- Vous vous êtes embrassé ? Interrogea Monty avec suspicion.

\- Peut-être bien, répondit Jasper avec un sourire en coin.

Monty enfonça son coude dans les côtes de Jasper.

\- Tombeur.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Avec Miller ?

\- Quoi avec Miller ?

\- Il se passe un truc ?

\- Quoi ? Avec Miller ?

\- Oui c'est ce que je te demande, sourit Jasper.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble.

\- Nous deux aussi, et il ne se passe rien.

Jasper rougit, il rougit vraiment. Monty l'avait vu, même si Jasper avait tourné son visage, posé sa main sur sa joue pour le cacher. Jasper avait marmonné quelque chose entre ses dents du genre « rien à voir ». Et Monty espéra.

Que Maya n'était qu'une fille comme une autre.

Mignonne, comme avait dit Jasper.

Mais c'était tout.

Il approcha son visage de celui de Jasper :

\- Nous deux aussi, on est toujours ensemble, insista-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Mais tu sors avec Maya.

\- Peut-être. Et toi avec Miller.

\- N'importe quoi, il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi.

Jasper tourna la tête, leurs nez se touchèrent et ils étaient trop près pour oser se reculer, ou s'avancer ou bouger ou même respirer.

\- Je ne sors pas vraiment avec elle. On s'est juste embrassé deux trois fois, rien de… Je sais pas. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si la personne que j'aimais vraiment m'aimait et donc Maya est mignonne et …

\- Je ne l'aime pas trop.

\- Qui ?

\- Maya.

\- Pourquoi ?

Monty leva un sourcil :

\- Trop collé à la personne que j'aime. Osa-t-il dire d'une toute petite voix.

Jasper rougit de nouveau, un silence s'installa. Miller revint finalement, Maya aussi. Mais Jasper et Monty ne se reculèrent pas.

\- Oulà, on dérange, constata Miller.

\- Il se passe quelque chose effectivement, répondit Monty machinalement ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Jasper, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il avait dit qui était là.

Maya eut les larmes aux yeux et s'éloigna mais Jasper ne la retint pas.

Miller monta sur la couchette du dessus :

\- Je vous préviens, il est interdit de faire trop de bruits la nuit, où je vous lamine la tête. Et Monty, tu m'en dois une.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Et pour cause. On ne peut pas parler quand on a une bouche contre la nôtre.

Miller sourit, choppa un bouquin, et les laissa tranquille.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'aime pas Maya, ça se voit. Bon et bien, c'était une petite fic Jonty comme j'aime en écrire durant les soirées drabbles et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


	14. Je ne peux pas rester

**Titre :** Je ne peux pas rester.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jonty

 **Prompt :** Je ne peux pas rester

 **Note :** SPOIL 2x16

* * *

Je ne peux pas rester. Non tu ne comprends pas, je ne pars pas avec mes pieds, je ne quitte pas Arkadia de cette façon, je ne fugue pas, je ne rejoins pas la forêt. Je vais juste… Tu sais. Fermer les yeux. Non, ne pleure pas, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurerais ? Tu es celui qui est responsable de ça. Je ne veux pas rester. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'est plus dans le monde où je vis, mais parce que je n'arrive pas à vivre dans un monde où on peut être trahis par toi. Si c'est une trahison. Non tu n'es pas désolé. Non je ne te comprends pas.

Oui je te déteste.

Non je ne te déteste pas.

En fait j'en sais rien. Tu me mets en colère, j'ai envie de te blesser, d'être méchant avec toi, de te rappeler ce que tu m'as fais, mais ce n'est pas de la haine, pas tout à fait.

Je vais boire. Rends moi mon verre. Rends moi mon arme. Laisse moi en finir. Non n'appelle pas Bellamy, Bellamy va me faire ses yeux de chiots battus, va me traiter comme si j'étais son gosse et je vais avoir pitié de lui. Il a l'air tellement triste, tellement lasse. Oui je lui en veux aussi, mais moins parce que toi tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu es toute ma vie. Comment on vit quand notre vie nous plante un couteau dans le dos ?

D'accord. C'est pas sur moi que tu l'as planté le couteau.

D'accord, tu voulais me sauver.

D'accord, putain, j'ai compris, tu n'étais pas seul, tu ne voulais pas, tu n'as pas eu le choix, tu ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre.

Je ne peux pas rester quand même parce que j'ai mal et que la douleur j'en ai marre. Je veux qu'elle s'arrête et j'ai mal tout le temps depuis que je suis sur terre. Ca a commencé par une lance, puis par la peur, la mort. Je pensais que c'était fini avec le chocolat, mais ce n'était qu'un _« Hansel et Gretel »_. Oui je me souviens de ce conte.

On a été piégé par la sorcière et ses potes les ogres.

Et maintenant ? A quand la prochaine guerre ? Qui je vais devoir perdre ? Qui tu vas tuer pour moi sans mon avis ? Qu'est ce que je vais devoir supporter encore alors que je n'arrive même plus à supporter de me lever ?

Tu crois pouvoir me retenir. Il y a pourtant tellement d'objet tranchant. Il y a pourtant tellement de manière de s'envoler. Ne pleure pas j'ai dis, arrête de pleurer, voir tes larmes me fait mal aussi et c'est du chantage, et je ne peux pas rester. Tu as d'autres amis. Non ils ne sont pas moi. Regarde je ne ressemble plus à rien. Je bois trop, je fais n'importe quoi, je n'ai plus envie de…

Arrête de chialer putain, je cause.

D'accord, je me tais. Je me taille le bras. Voilà t'es content.

Non ne me soigne pas, non ne noue pas ce putain de torchon autour de mon bras, laisse moi partir. Si je dois te supplier je vais le faire, je vais te supplier encore et encore et encore. Et encore.

Tu quoi ?

Tu ne peux pas me dire ça, pas maintenant. Regarde je saigne encore, je vais mourir. Si je vais mourir. Je le sens. Je pars. Je ne peux pas rester.

Arrête de pleurer. J'ai coupé trop loin, trop profond, et toi tu me dis que tu m'aimes et c'est trop tard, tout est trop tard, et je n'ai plus mal alors il faut plus que tu ais mal non plus.

Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu te crois dans _Roméo et Juliette_ ou quoi ? Arrête tes conneries, comment ça tu ne peux pas rester ? Comment ça tu préfères partir avec moi plutôt qu'être seul ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Donne moi ta main. Tu as mal ? Merde je t'aime aussi.

Qu'est ce qu'on est con.

On ne part pas loin.

On sera ensemble.

A tout à l'heure.

Fin.

L'autatrice : euh oui, j'ai écris un truc horrible pendant une soirée drabble, ça m'arrive des fois. (pas de spoil dans vos commentaire s'il vous plait je n'ai vu que 5 épisodes de la saison3)


	15. Le tigre amoureux du lapin

**Titre :** Le tigre amoureux du lapin

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Un peu Jasphy, un peu Jurphontamy (Jasper/Murphy/Monty/Bellamy)

 **Prompt :** Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas

* * *

Murphy et Jasper se disputaient pas mal. Jasper ne supportait pas les sarcasmes de Murphy et la tête de lapin de Jasper donnait à Murphy envie de l'emmerder. Du coup, quand ils se retrouvèrent à la chasse tous les deux, ce ne fut pas facile. Surtout que Murphy s'amusait à faire peur à Jasper. Par exemple en arrivant dans son dos et en criant _« bouh ! »._

\- Putain t'es trop con, pourquoi je dois chasser avec toi ?

\- Surtout que moi, c'est ta tronche de lapin que j'ai envie de chasser, dit Murphy tout sourire.

\- Emmerdeur.

\- Lapinou.

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel. En fait Murphy aimait bien Jasper, son côté crétin naïf était délicieux, le fait qu'il marche à chaque fois dans les taquineries de Murphy était marrant, et puis il était mignon. C'était facile d'être avec Jasper, pas prise de tête. Murphy comprenait pourquoi Monty l'aimait, et rien que parce qu'il était un peu un connard, il avait envie de lui voler.

C'est pour ça qu'il joua au con, qu'il s'amusa à perdre Jasper dans la forêt, tout ça pour le faire dormir dans une grotte avec lui, le soir, ensemble.

Jasper ronchonnait :

\- C'est ta faute, j'en ai marre de toi.

Murphy réussit à allumer un feu et vint s'asseoir à côté de Jasper, laissant sa jambe toucher la sienne.

\- Si t'as peur je peux toujours te raconter une histoire, se moqua-t-il.

\- Aha très drôle.

Jasper plia ses jambes et les entoura de ses bras. Il regardait le feu, ses yeux reflétant les flammes était presque hypnotisant. Murphy se pencha un peu plus vers lui.

\- Tu vas réussir à dormir sans ton doudou ça va ?

\- J'ai pas de doudou.

\- Et Monty alors ?

Jasper eut un fin sourire.

\- C'est Monty qui va avoir du mal à dormir sans moi, dit-il.

Le bras de Murphy frôlait agréablement celui de Jasper.

\- Ca me fait penser que j'ai laissé Bellamy seul.

\- Il se consolera avec une fille.

\- Les filles ne remplacent pas les doudous.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Jasper se permit un petit rire.

\- Quand t'es pas con, t'es sympa.

\- C'est ça, dit Murphy en prenant une branche et en remuant le feu.

Le ventre de Jasper se mit à gargouiller et Murphy soupira :

\- Bien utilisons ce qu'on a chassé.

Ils avaient attrapé un lapin, Murphy s'occupa de la viande puis la fit cuire. Ils mangèrent sans trop parler, puis Murphy s'étira et s'allongea. Jasper resta assis près du feu. Murphy se tourna sur le côté et ses yeux ne le lâchèrent pas :

\- J'y crois pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as la trouille de te coucher.

\- On est en milieu hostile je te rappelle, et la dernière fois que je suis sortie ça s'est plutôt mal passé.

\- Il va rien nous arriver, viens là.

Jasper pencha la tête, Murphy tapotait le sol à côté de lui de sa main.

\- Tu veux que je vienne m'allonger près de toi.

\- Oui.

\- Très bien. Qui êtes vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de Murphy ?

\- Je lui ai tordu le cou, je l'ai abandonné dans un fourrée, maintenant je l'ai remplacé pour te bouffer pendant que tu dors.

Jasper rit. Il accepta finalement de venir s'allonger près de Murphy. Celui-ci avança sa main vers son bras, et comme pour jouer laissa son index grimper sur sa peau.

\- Il était une fois…

\- Arrête Murphy, j'ai pas besoin d'histoire.

\- Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Monty ?

Jasper rougit et se détourna.

\- Alors oui ?

\- Peut-être bien, répondit Jasper.

Murphy passa un bras possessif autour de lui.

\- Tu l'es de Bellamy, ajouta-t-il en essayant de le repousser.

\- Peut-être bien, répondit Murphy. Et je suis très très infidèle. J'aime aussi beaucoup les lapins.

\- Je ne suis pas un lapin. Fit Jasper en se tortillant toujours pour qu'il retire son bras.

\- Et je ne compte pas réellement te manger.

Jasper abandonna, la prise de Murphy se resserra.

\- Il fait moins froid comme ça, se justifia Murphy.

\- C'est vrai.

Jasper ferma les yeux. Peu importe. Demain ils rentreraient au camp et Murphy redeviendrait normal. Ils s'endormirent. Furent réveillés au milieu de la nuit par des bruits.

Ceux d'un natif en colère.

Murphy se leva aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, attrapa la main de Jasper et l'entraîna avec lui. Mais le terrien eut le temps de planter son arme dans le corps de Jasper. Pourtant Jasper couru quand même, il fallut qu'ils fassent au moins un kilomètre avant que Murphy ne remarque que Jasper était blessé et saignait et peinait de plus en plus à suivre.

\- Merde Jasper, tu pouvais pas me le dire ?

\- Je.. on.. tu…

\- Quoi ?

\- On fuyait…

Murphy fit asseoir Jasper.

\- Je vais mourir. Constata Jasper.

\- Non ! C'est hors de question. Je ne ramène pas ton cadavre à Monty, il va me tuer. Plusieurs fois.

Malgré sa blessure, Jasper rit.

\- Peut-être bien, dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Murphy s'accroupit devant lui :

\- Ne t'endors pas !

\- Juste un peu.

\- Non pas du tout ! Allez debout, je te ramène, la princesse va te sauver, elle l'a déjà fait.

Murphy força Jasper à se relever, il l'entraîna avec lui, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne trop dur pour Jasper de marcher, il le mit sur son dos.

\- Si je meurs…

\- Ta gueule.

\- Tu diras à Monty que je l'aime okay ?

\- Non, tu lui diras toi-même.

La bouche de Jasper reposait sur le cou de Murphy et ce dernier avait des frissons. Il le sentait respirer c'était ce qui comptait.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas un connard.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas infidèle.

Peut-être qu'il aimait simplement Jasper. Lapin ou pas lapin.

\- Tiens bon. Ca va aller, je te le jure, je te ramène, on est bientôt arrivé, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Merci Murphy.

\- Ne t'endors pas.

\- Hmmm.

\- Jasper ! Ne t'endors pas !

\- D'accord, d'accord. Raconte moi une histoire.

\- Il était une fois un tigre amoureux d'un lapin.

Le rire de Jasper était faible, mais il était là.

\- Je t'aime bien aussi Murphy.

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dis.

\- Je sais, je suis désolé. Si tu veux… On…

Jasper se tut.

\- Jasper ! Dis moi ! Qu'est ce qu'on fera ? Dis moi !

\- On… Je suis fatigué Murphy…

\- Dis moi ce qu'on fera, on est bientôt arrivé, dis moi. Jasper, je veux savoir.

\- On sera ensemble. Tous. Tu sais. Bellamy, Monty, toi, moi. Je ne sais pas. Tu crois que c'est possible ?

\- Oui c'est possible. On sera ensemble, on le sera.

\- D'accord.

\- Jasper ne t'endors pas !

\- Hm.

\- Jasper, cria Murphy.

Jasper ne répondit rien, il était trop épuisé, ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Murphy accéléra.

\- Ca va aller, je te le jure, répéta Murphy les larmes dégoulinant en torrent sur ses joues, ça va aller.

Jasper n'entendit plus.

Murphy couru comme s'il avait la mort à ses trousses, et c'était le cas, sauf qu'elle poursuivait celui qui était sur son dos. Il arriva au camp et confia Jasper à la princesse :

\- Si tu me dis que c'est trop tard je…

Clarke l'ignora et commença à s'occuper de Jasper. Monty arriva, lança un regard oblique à Murphy et veilla sur Jasper. Murphy resta. Bellamy les rejoignit à un moment. Et Murphy eut un rire moqueur.

\- Quoi ? S'énerva Monty.

\- Rien je pensais à un truc que m'a dit Jasper.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il vous le dira lui-même.

S'il survivait.

Il fallait qu'il survive.

Jasper mit des jours à ouvrir les yeux. Il vit Monty en premier.

\- Monty. Sourit-il.

Puis Murphy.

\- Murphy, alors c'était pas un rêve…

\- Hmmm.

\- Le tigre amoureux du lapin.

\- Ta gueule.

Jasper eut un rire. Vit Clarke. La remercia. Encore. Vit Bellamy et rit à nouveau. Murphy s'énerva et l'embrassa et tant pis pour Bellamy et Monty.

\- Tu n'es pas un lapin, dit-il en caressant sa joue tendrement.

\- Je te l'avais dis.

Murphy prit les doigts de Jasper dans les siens :

\- Faire une partouze sans toi aurait été moins drôle.

Ils rirent tous les deux. Pour le reste, ils l'expliqueraient plus tard à Monty et Bellamy. Quand Jasper serait sur pied.

Parce qu'il allait bien.

Il allait bien.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'ai écris ce truc jasphy – jurphontamy, durant une soirée drabble. Oui il semblerait que je ne sais pas du tout m'arrêter en fait, car ceci n'est pas du tout un drabble. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé (oui je sais la fic est peut-être un peu bizarre, mais bon).


	16. Le coup de foudre

**Titre :** Le coup de foudre

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Murphamy

 **Prompt :** Ne me touche pas ou je te mords

* * *

Le coup de foudre Bellamy n'y croyait pas. Comme si on pouvait tomber amoureux après un seul regard, sans connaître la personne, sans savoir. On pouvait éprouver de l'attirance, se dire que celle là ou celle là irait bien dans notre lit, mais l'amour ? Il fallait le cultiver, le laisser fondre en nous, s'y habituer. Il était persuadé de tout savoir, jusqu'à croiser l'orage du ciel dans un regard, au milieu d'une bibliothèque. Le type avait l'air de s'ennuyer sur un devoir et avait fait une tour de livres, plus pour se cacher que les utiliser. Il tapotait son stylo sur la table et Bellamy était amusé par ce garçon, jusqu'à ce que le dit garçon relève ses yeux vers lui.

Coup de foudre dans des yeux comme l'orage. Quelle ironie. C'était la faute du regard qui disait _« t'approche pas, qu'est ce que t'as à me regarder, pervers »._ Bien sûr Bellamy était du genre attiré par les requins, le danger, la peur. Il s'assit fasse à la tempête.

\- La place est prise, grogna l'autre.

Mais un grognement doux, dis d'une voix moins grave que Bellamy s'y attendait, presque suave.

\- Par qui ? Casper ?

\- Tout a fait.

Yeux d'orage souffla sur son stylo pour le faire avancer, puis finit par le reprendre et fit semblant d'écrire. Bellamy ne le quittait pas des yeux, il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir tomber amoureux aussi vite et pourtant à cet instant il n'aurait pas voulu être ailleurs que là, face à ce type qui avait fait un mur de livres contre le monde.

\- T'es un pervers c'est ça ? Désolé mais les putes c'est pas ici.

\- Tu t'en sors avec tes devoirs ?

\- Tu vois bien que oui.

Le type traça un long trait sur sa feuille, preuve qu'il ne s'en sortait pas du tout.

\- Je suis plutôt malin, je peux t'aider.

Yeux d'orage le regarda à nouveau :

\- Tes bouclettes c'est pour cacher la grosse tête que te fais ton ego ?

\- Entre autre. Les femmes trouvent ça sexy, en général.

Le type baissa les yeux comme regardant quelque chose sous la table puis il les releva avec un sourire en coin :

\- Je viens de vérifier, je ne suis toujours pas une femme.

Bellamy éclata de rire et yeux d'orage fronça les sourcils. Tout en lui semblait dire _« casse toi je mords, m'approche pas, me touche pas, me regarde pas »_ et plus le message passait, plus Bellamy avait envie de rester là, assis en face de ce type.

\- Bellamy, dit-il.

\- Mes condoléances, dit le type.

D'accord, Bellamy était vraiment amoureux.

\- Et toi ?

\- Murphy.

\- Ton nom ou ton prénom ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'ensuite, je devrai te tuer.

Une nouvelle fois, Bellamy eut envie de rire. Murphy fit tourner son stylo entre ses doigts :

\- Ecoute, Bell, es-tu vraiment le génie que tu penses être ?

\- Je ne sais pas, quel est le boulot qu'on te demande ?

Murphy poussa la feuille devant lui. Philo.

 _« Comment être heureux ? »_

En étant assis face à quelqu'un qui possédait des yeux d'orage, se dit Bellamy. Il ne partagea pas sa pensée. Donna des idées à Murphy, resta avec lui le temps qu'il fasse son devoir, le relu et corrigea ses fautes, rajouta quelques remarques. Nota son numéro en bas de la page. Puis il se leva parce qu'il devait y aller.

\- Si jamais tu as d'autres questions de philo qui te posent problème. Dit-il.

Murphy ne répondit rien, ne dit même pas au revoir, ne fit pas mine de garder le numéro non plus.

Bellamy espérait pourtant qu'il l'appellerait.

Il ne le fit pas. Mais envoya des sms.

 _« La recherche de la vérité peut-elle être désintéressée ? »_

 _« Le langage trahit-il la pensée ? »_

 _« L'art transforme-t-il notre conscience du réel ? »_

Bellamy faisait des recherches, puis l'appelait et lui donnait des idées ensuite. A l'autre bout c'était le silence. Peu de fois, Murphy lui laissait entendre sa voix, cette voix tellement tellement agréable que quand Murphy lui faisait le cadeau de parler, le cœur de Bellamy devenait dingue. Une fois il osa demander :

\- Ca te dirait qu'on se voit, pour boire un verre, je pourrais relire ton devoir…

Silence à l'autre bout. Bellamy ferma les yeux. Il allait dire non, il allait raccrocher…

\- D'accord, répondit Murphy. Je choisis le bar.

Il lui envoya l'adresse par texto, ils s'y retrouvèrent. Discutèrent. Toute la journée, toute la nuit, le bar ferma et ils discutèrent dehors, virent le soleil se lever. Bellamy était celui qui parlait le plus, mais Murphy se laissait aller à raconter un peu aussi des choses de sa vie.

Ils se séparèrent finalement.

Et Murphy continua d'envoyer des sms.

 _« Ne désirons-nous que les choses que nous estimons bonnes ? »_

Et Bellamy continua de l'appeler pour lui donner des idées de « réponses ».

Ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois dans le bar.

\- Montre moi ton devoir, demanda Bellamy.

\- Je ne l'ai pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai mentis, je n'avais pas de philo, c'était juste une excuse.

Bellamy se sentit tomber quelque part, tout en restant assis sur sa chaise. Murphy pianota quelque chose sur son portable et Bellamy sentit le sien vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit.

 _« Peut-on tomber amoureux en une seule seconde ? Peut-on tomber amoureux d'une voix ? Peut-on tomber amoureux à travers un portable ? A travers un regard ? »_

La réponse, Bellamy la connaissait.

Il aurait pu l'écrire, la crier même.

Il se contenta de la faire comprendre et embrassa Murphy. A cet instant de la philo ils pouvaient en faire. _« Peut-on embrasser comme si c'était la première et la dernière fois ? Et peut-on aimer de tout son être à travers un seul baiser ? Et veux-tu aller plus loin parce que je t'aime et ta bouche me rend dingue ? Et oui j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi.»_

Mais n'y avait-il pas de meilleur endroit que trouver la foudre dans des yeux d'orage ?

Fin.

L'autatrice : écrit lors d'une soirée drabble, j'avais envie d'une UA mignonne et pas prise de tête.


	17. Etoiles filantes

**Titre :** Etoiles filantes

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jonty

* * *

On peut mettre vingt ans à se rendre compte qu'on est amoureux de la même personne depuis presque toujours. A se rendre compte qu'on sort peut-être bien déjà ensemble depuis longtemps. Et pourtant il enchaîne les filles. Moi un peu moins. Mais on se retrouve après la fac. On boit un verre. On dort ensemble. Il est ma peluche préférée. Mon meilleur ami. Et maintenant je réalise qu'il est plus que ça et je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps il est plus, ni même si lui le sait.

C'est à cause de cette manie qu'il a d'embrasser ma nuque quand je cuisine. Ou bien c'est ma faute à moi, parce que j'aime venir lui laver les cheveux quand il prend un bain. On va au ciné souvent, tous les amis de la terre le font, mais je me demande si ça leur arrive aussi de s'amuser avec les doigts de l'autres, de venir chuchoter à son oreille, si proche que les lèvres s'attardent sur la dite oreille. On se fait des restaus et on trouve amusant de se faire passer pour un couple. Ca aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille mais non, même pas. Ce qui m'a fait comprendre que nous étions peut-être réellement un couple, c'est simplement quand il m'a dit :

\- Tu te souviens de Sophie ?

Oui. Une de ses ex. Je les connaissais toutes.

\- Ben on n'est pas vraiment sortie ensemble, en fait.

Je me suis demandé pourquoi il avait menti et s'il était vraiment sorti avec les autres du coup, ou s'il avait juste fait le malin. Et je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas vraiment sorti non plus avec Noémie. Ni avec Nora d'ailleurs. Un baiser échangé sous le gui ne compte pas et pour l'autre on n'a fait que se tenir la main.

J'ai alors réalisé.

J'étais amoureux de la personne à côté de moi depuis trop longtemps pour me souvenir et depuis toujours le bonheur était là et je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre que lui.

Sauf que maintenant que je savais, je n'osais pas lui dire et je n'arrivais plus à lui laver les cheveux non plus.

\- Tu m'évites Monty. Se plaignit-il. Tu m'en veux parce que j'ai menti pour Sophie ?

\- Pourquoi t'as menti pour Sophie ?

\- Si tu pensais qu'on sortait ensemble, tu ne sortirais pas avec elle.

\- Je ne voulais pas sortir avec Sophie.

\- Je crois qu'elle si. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

\- Et pour Chloé ?

L'ex d'avant Sophie.

\- Je comptais te le dire la semaine prochaine. On n'est pas sorti ensemble non plus.

\- Combien de fois tu m'as menti ?

\- Pas tant que ça. C'était vrai pour Maya. On est vraiment sorti ensemble.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Maya remontait à l'époque du lycée.

\- Je ne comprends pas Jasper.

\- Je voulais t'empêcher de partir avec elles. J'ai rien pu faire pour Nora et Noémie. Je suis un menteur, je le reconnais. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de m'éviter. Elles n'étaient pas faites pour toi de toute façon.

\- Non, je sais. Tu as fais tous ces efforts pour rien.

Jasper a haussé les épaules. Il s'est assis à la table de cuisine avec son chocolat chaud. _Notre_ table. La discussion était clause.

On vit ensemble depuis qu'on a quitté le lycée. Et avant on était toujours l'un chez l'autre. Pourquoi j'ai mis si longtemps à comprendre ?

Bon sang, on a un seul lit deux places, parce qu'on a fini par comprendre qu'on dormait toujours ensemble de toute manière. On a fait de la deuxième chambre un bureau. Pour ses expériences. Pour mes bricolages.

On est marié sans bague et sans contrat mais les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge, parce que nous deux c'est parfait et j'ai peur de tout gâcher.

Mais je recommence à lui laver les cheveux.

Jasper aime bien regarder de vieux films. Moi j'aime surtout quand on éteint le son et qu'on imagine de nouveaux dialogues. J'adore nos « disputes » parce que ça finit toujours en bataille d'oreiller, ou parce qu'on va se chatouiller, parce qu'on va courir partout et déplacer les meubles. Une fois un voisin est venu frapper à notre porte tellement on avait été bruyant. Jasper est fan des moments où on est allongé tête bêche sur notre lit, à bouquiner, faire nos devoirs, somnoler.

On a nos sales manies tous les deux. Il me laisse oublier de faire la vaisselle quand c'est mon tour, je ne fais pas la gueule quand il marche avec ses chaussures pleines de terre jusque dans notre chambre au lieu de les retirer dans l'entrée. Il ne râle pas quand il retrouve mes cheveux dans le lavabo, je ne dis rien quand je retrouve une de ses chaussettes sur une chaise dans la cuisine – mais je me demande comment elle a atterrit là. Il ne m'en veut pas quand je démonte le grille-pain, je lui pardonne les odeurs de chimie qui peuvent se dégager du bureau.

Il me prend dans ses bras quand je fais un cauchemar. J'ai de plus en plus souvent envie de l'embrasser. Je m'amuse alors avec ma bouche. Sur son front. Son nez. Ses joues. Tout y passe sauf ses lèvres. Ca le fait marrer. Il dit que je le chatouille. Que je suis un serial kisseur. Je le déteste. Je l'adore.

Aujourd'hui, il m'a présenté Eva. Vraie ou fausse petite copine ? Je la hais. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'est infidèle alors qu'on s'est rien promis.

Je me venge.

Je lui présente Stéphane. Oui. Un garçon.

Jasper me fait la gueule et dort sur le canapé ce soir là. Pas parce qu'il trouve ça dégoûtant, mais parce qu'il ne sait pas comment me voler Stéphane pour qu'il me quitte.

\- J'ai peur de te perdre, avoue-t-il le lendemain.

\- Pourquoi tu sors avec Eva ?

Il se mordille les lèvres. Ce geste est terriblement mignon. Je voudrais être ses dents.

\- Je voulais… J'espérais…

Quoi que ce soit, ça le rend confus. Il bafouille. Il rougit. J'adore ça. Je voudrais caresser sa joue. Je retiens ma main.

\- Et bien, dit-il enfin, j'avais envie de te rendre jaloux. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu trouves Stéphane.

Je ris. Quel idiot.

\- J'ai menti pour Stéphane.

\- J'ai menti pour Eva.

Je prends sa main. Je caresse sa joue.

Je me souviens d'une soirée à la belle étoile où on les avait regardé ensemble toute la nuit. A chaque étoile filante il me pressait de faire un vœu. Et le matin il m'a dit :

\- Je vais te dire mes vœux !

\- Je ne crois pas. Si on les dit, ils ne se réalisent pas.

\- Je prends le risque. J'ai souhaité qu'on reste ensemble pour toujours.

\- A chaque fois ?

\- A chaque fois.

Je me rends compte maintenant que c'était sa demande en mariage.

Jasper a fermé ses yeux. Il attend. Depuis combien de temps attend-t-il ? Depuis combien de temps il sait ? Je ne le fais pas attendre plus longtemps. Mes lèvres rencontre les siennes et c'est comme si elles s'étaient toujours connus tant c'est naturel qu'elles soient ensemble. Elles se parlent, se touchent, savent.

Ce n'est pas un baiser.

C'est mieux que ça. Un feu d'artifice d'émotions. Une promesse. Un commencement.

Dix mille je t'aime qu'on ne s'est jamais dis à voix haute mais qui ont toujours été entre nous.

Et puis après ça rien ne change et tout change. Maintenant, des fois, c'est moi qui l'embrasse sur la nuque. Il se prend de passion pour le lavage de mes cheveux. Certains films au cinéma sont vraiment très flous dans mon esprit parce qu'on s'est trop embrassé. On ne fait plus semblant d'être un couple au restaurant.

On sort un soir d'été et je vois une étoile filante. Je sais exactement quel est mon vœu et quel est le sien.

\- Faites qu'on soit ensemble pour toujours.

Je pense qu'on peut le réaliser. Après tout, ça fait déjà depuis toujours qu'on est ensemble.

Fin.

L'autatrice : écrit pendant une nuit d'insomnie.


	18. Monsieur nounours

**Titre :** Monsieur nounours

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basé sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Murphamy

 **Prompt :** Je comprends pas, ça fonctionne plus !

* * *

Murphy avait la bouche plissée, moue boudeuse mais aussi étonnée. Il secoua le jouet encore et encore, mais aucune musique n'en sortait plus.

\- Bell je comprends pas, ça marche pu !

Bellamy roula des yeux :

\- C'est normal abruti, t'as tapé dessus avec un marteau.

Il détestait ce gosse. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait le garder en même temps qu'Octavia. A neuf ans, on ne garde pas les enfants d'abord. Mais leurs mères étaient les reines des absentes. Et Bellamy ne détestait pas vraiment John, dans le fond.

\- Bell, Bell, faut le réparer sinon monsieur nounours y va mourir !

Bellamy choppa le nounours et le secoua encore plus fort que Murphy avant lui. Entendant les pièces à l'intérieur qui se déplaçait, il sut qu'il n'y avait sans doute rien à faire pour qu'un jour la peluche refasse de la musique.

\- Monsieur nounours est foutu ! Fit Bellamy.

Octavia faisait la sieste, mais Murphy ne dormait jamais l'après-midi.

\- Bon. Tant pis alors. Dit Murphy.

Il reprit le nounours et tandis que Bellamy lisait son livre, Murphy attrapa des ciseaux pour lui déchirer les bras et les jambes et découper son torse. Mort pour mort…

\- Regarde c'est rigolo Bell, y a de la mousse dedans.

Murphy lança de la mousse au visage de Bellamy qui grogna.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous sale con de gosse ? T'as complètement détruit monsieur nounours.

\- Tant pis.

\- T'auras rien pour dormir ce soir !

Murphy écarquilla les yeux, comprenant soudain qu'il venait de tuer son compagnon de la nuit. Alors des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux :

\- Non je veux paaaaaas dormir tout seul ce soir !

\- Fallait pas tuer monsieur nounours.

\- Bell t'es un méchant, c'est ta faute.

\- Je n'ai rien fait !

\- T'as pas sauvé monsieur nounours !

Bellamy choppa la peluche complètement déglinguée et déchirée de partout.

\- C'est foutu là, y a plus rien à sauver. Tu n'as qu'à voler une peluche à quelqu'un.

Murphy essuya ses larmes et hocha la tête.

\- Je plaisantais John, soupira Bellamy.

\- Je suis sûr que Jasper ne regrettera pas trop sa peluche.

\- Laisse Jasper tranquille, à cinq ans on embête pas les autres.

\- A quel âge alors ?

\- Jamais.

Murphy croisa les bras :

\- Mais j'ai toujours plus de monsieur nounours pour ce soir et c'est très graaaaaaaaaave ça Bell !

Bellamy haussa les épaules :

\- Débrouille toi, c'est ta faute.

Murphy se leva, serra ses minis poings et vint mettre un coup de pied dans la jambe de Bellamy, lui faisant mal.

\- Je te déteste Bell !

Puis il fuit et alla se cacher sous l'évier de la cuisine. Bellamy était trop grand pour le sortir de là et il le savait. Même la promesse de cookies et de dessins animés ne le fit pas sortir et Bellamy abandonna.

\- T'as qu'à rester là et ce soir le monstre de l'évier viendra te manger !

\- Même pas peur, cria Murphy.

Bellamy s'occupa d'Octavia quand elle se réveilla de sa sieste. Ils jouèrent. Ne parlèrent pas de Murphy qui ne bougea pas de sa cachette de tout l'après midi. Ne venant même pas manger la purée de Bellamy au dîner, et pourtant Murphy adorait la purée. Bellamy lui garda une assiette quand même, au cas où.

Leurs mères n'étaient pas rentrées.

Il aida Octavia à se laver, et la coucha. Heureusement Octavia était sage elle.

Puis Bellamy alla voir le petit rat sous l'évier :

\- Toujours là ?

\- Je t'aime pas Bell, t'es un méchant.

\- Sors de là va, y a de la purée pour toi.

\- J'en veux pas de ta purée tout caca !

Bellamy n'avait aucune patience.

\- Bon ben reste sous ton évier, dis bonjour au monstre pour moi et adieu !

Il éteignit la lumière de la cuisine et alla se coucher.

Deux minutes plus tard il sentit quelque chose tirer sur sa couverture et alluma sa lampe de chevet. C'était Murphy qui cherchait à grimper sur son lit.

\- J'ai pas peur du monstre ! Dit-il.

Mais les larmes dans ses yeux disaient le contraire. Bellamy le laissa se glisser dans le lit à côté de lui.

\- Tu t'es trompé de lit, c'est pas celui là qu'on t'a préparé.

Murphy se mordit les lèvres.

\- John ?

\- Monsieur nounours est mort, et il y a le monstre de l'évier qui doit me suivre maintenant… Alors…

Bellamy soupira, passa son bras autour du gamin pour qu'il se colle contre lui :

\- T'as pas intérêt de pisser au lit !

\- D'accord.

Bellamy éteignit la lumière et il sentit Murphy se blottir un peu plus contre lui.

\- Merci Bell, t'es pas méchant en fait. T'es mon monsieur nounours.

Le plus âgé eut un fin sourire.

C'était pas si mal quand John était là…

Fin.

L'autatrice : un truc machin bidule écrit pour une soirée drabble, j'avais envie de faire Murphy petit.


	19. Insomnie

**Titre :** Insomnie

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jonty

* * *

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai pourtant assez bu pour m'écrouler et ne plus savoir comment je m'appelle. Mais c'est assez différent de dormir réellement et maintenant que je suis réveillé je n'arrive plus à fermer les yeux sans que mon cerveau ne m'envoie les pires images possibles. Des milliers de Maya. De ce que nous étions. De ce que nous aurions pu être.

Il y en a une de toi et moi il y a des milliers d'années ou tout ce qui comptait vraiment c'était de savoir comment on allait rendre la vie sur l'arche moins ennuyante.

Maintenant l'ennuie me manque et toi aussi. A cause de cette image où je nous vois rire, pliés en deux, comme si on n'avait pas ris pendant dix ans. Alors que la dernière fois devait remonter à deux heures.

Maintenant on ne rit plus.

J'arrive pas à dormir et c'est ta faute et pourtant j'ai envie de tout envoyer balader et de rire avec toi.

Je me roule hors de mon lit et je ne sais pas comment mes jambes trouvent le chemin jusqu'au tien. Je crois que je suis somnambule mais je me retrouve accroupi à côté de ton lit à te regarder dormir. Et je te trouve mignon.

Peut être que je dors finalement. Et je rêve et dans mon rêve tu es adorable quand tu dors. Pourtant tu fais la tronche. T'es pas du tout détendu. Tes sourcils sont hyper froncés, ton nez tout plissé, ta bouche crispée. Tu es en colère contre qui dans tes rêves? Contre moi qui te pourrie la vie? Ou contre autre chose?

J'appuie mes doigts pile entre tes sourcils et je descend sur l'arrête de ton nez. Je m'attends à ce que tu te réveilles. Mais en fait non. Tu te détends a peine. Je me demande quel rêve te traverse la caboche. Je reste la à te regarder dormir mes doigts jouant sur ta joue. Tu dors sur le dos mais tu finis par te tourner vers moi. Est ce que c'est un appel? Je caresse ta joue et tu soupires.

C'est trop mignon de ta part.

Je suis sûrement entrain de rêver ou d'halluciner parce que d'un coup j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

L'alcool c'est carrément dangereux pour la santé.

Mais j'ai quand même envie de t'embrasser.

Et si je suis honnête avec moi-même, ce n'est pas la première fois.

C'est déjà arrivé avant. Une fois alors que tu me taquinais a propos de je sais plus quoi, ton rire peint sur tout ton visage, j'ai senti mon corps se pencher vers toi avec un besoin irrépressible de te voler ce rire et de le garder contre ma bouche. A la place je t'ai juste gentiment poussé pour que tu arrêtes de rire.

Une autre fois, on était silencieux. Y avait rien à se dire pour qu'on se comprenne. On regardait l'extérieur et tout était parfait et je me disais _"si je l'embrasse maintenant ce sera le meilleur moment de tout l'univers"_ mais je ne faisais rien.

Il y a cette fois où j'ai réussi à exploser un foutu pont parce que tu avais ton bras autour de moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a retenu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me retiens.

Encore et encore et encore.

Et puis je t'ai perdu. Ou tu m'as perdu.

Jusqu'à cet instant où je suis trop saoul et toi endormi et en colère. Et que ta bouche est là à quelques centimètres mais pourtant à des kilomètres.

Je la touche du bout de l'index et c'est comme profaner un lieu sacré. Mais en ce moment je me fiche d'être un profanateur. Tes lèvres sont un peu gercées, peut être à cause du froid. Elles sont moins douces qu'elles n'y paraissent et laissent une impression un peu rugueuse sous mon doigt. Je me demande quelle sensation ce serait sous mes lèvres. Je soupire.

Je ferais mieux d'aller dormir mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Alors je reste là à te regarder jusqu'à m'imprégner de ta tronche d'endormi. J'ai enlevé mes doigts de ta bouche et de ton visage. Je me contente de le caresser avec les yeux.

Tu grognes à un moment.

Puis sans prévenir tu ouvres les yeux et je n'ai pas le temps de m'enfuir.

Tu ne dis rien. Je crois que tu dors encore ou bien tu crois que tu dors encore. Et pendant je ne sais combien de secondes on ne fait que se regarder. Finalement tu touches mon visage. Tes yeux s'écarquillent. Tu sembles te dire _"alors il est bien la"_. Tu ne retires pas ta main pour autant. T'attends que je te repousse mais je ne le fais pas. Au contraire.

Je m'approche un peu plus. Je te défie. _Touche moi encore_. Et tu me touches encore.

Même la bouche.

Presque sans hésitation.

Tu es sûr d'être entrain de rêver et peut être que c'est ça. Tu es entrain de rêver, et je ne suis que le délire de ton subconscient. Un rêve où je rêve de t'embrasser. Et comme c'est un rêve et que je ne suis pas vraiment là, tu as le droit de m'exaucer. De t'exaucer.

Et tu le fais.

On verra plus tard pour le reste. Quand la réalité nous aura rattrapé. Pour le moment nous sommes dans cet instant chimérique où rien n'a d'importance que ta bouche sur ma bouche et le baiser qu'on échange.

Tu es gourmand.

Tu m'attires un peu plus en attrapant mon tee-shirt. Tu me veux contre toi et je me retrouve presque allongé sur toi. A t'embrasser comme on se jette contre un mur.

Ce n'est pas innocent. Je sens ta langue jouer avec la mienne et je ne veux pas qu'elles se séparent. Ta bouche a un goût de fer. Je suis sur que la mienne a un goût d'alcool. En fait on pue de la gueule je crois et ça n'a strictement aucune importance parce que j'adore ce moment ou ma langue chatouille tes papilles. Et vice et versa.

A quoi bon respirer?

Je voudrais rester là dix mille ans et que le monde nous oublie.

Mais le monde reprend ses droits et je commence à entendre des bruits de gens qui se lèvent et qui parlent. Et je me cramponne à toi pour faire durer ce foutu rêve sans plus savoir si c'est toi ou si c'est moi ou si c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui rêve de nous.

Ta main dans mes cheveux. Les miennes accrochés à tes joues. Et nos bouches inséparables et complices et _s'il vous plait je ne veux pas me réveiller et faites que ce soit vrai._

Et c'est vrai.

Je le sais. Parce qu'on se lève ensuite. Qu'on s'habille. Qu'on va s'occuper de nos tâches respectives. Mais que nos doigts se frôlent. Que nos yeux se cherchent. Que nos sourires sont en coins et se comprennent. Je sors une gourde d'alcool et il y a ta main sur mon poignet pour m'empêcher de boire.

Et tu as raison.

J'ai trouvé plus enivrant.

Alors j'envoie paître le monde.

Et je t'embrasse à nouveau.

Dans la réalité.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit quelque chose que j'avais écris pendant une nuit d'insomnie, justement.


	20. La cité lumière

**Titre :** La cité lumière

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jonty

 **Prompt :** Les gens qui partent ne reviennent jamais

 **Note :** spoiler s3

* * *

Jaha avait tendu le médicament à Jasper. Selon lui les gens qui partent pouvaient revenir si on y croyait suffisamment. Pas Maya, c'était trop tard pour Maya, mais ce n'était pas trop tard pour Jasper. Il pourrait arrêter de souffrir une bonne fois pour toute, avoir l'esprit libre. Ca avait marché pour Jaha après tout, son fils ne reviendrait jamais, mais ce n'était plus si grave désormais. Jasper avait hésité entre ricaner ou apporter la gourde pleine d'alcool à sa bouche. Il avait fait les deux, puis avalé le médicament. Il s'en foutait, peut-être qu'au mieux ça le ferait planer, au pire ça le tuerait. _Au mieux ça le tuerait._

Il s'était peut-être mieux senti ensuite, juste assez pour tenir debout sans boisson, pas assez pour complètement croire à tout ça. C'était une drogue vachement puissante, il voulait bien le reconnaître, ou peut-être qu'il avait trop bu, et qu'il délirait et qu'il voyait désormais une femme invisible et complètement tarée.

\- Les gens qui mourront, ne mourront pas, lui assura-t-elle.

\- C'est ça. Bien sûr. C'est évident.

Jasper voulait bien distribuer ce truc à tout le monde, sauf peut-être à Monty, est-ce qu'il le méritait lui ? Bien sûr qu'il le méritait n'est ce pas ? Qu'est ce que Jasper aurait fait sans son tueur de petite amie ? Jasper se triturait encore la cervelle à ce propos quand Monty le trouva de lui-même.

\- Alors Jaha t'a converti ? Ca marche vraiment ? Demanda Monty.

\- Ca marche, dit Jasper. Mais pas sûr qu'on revienne vraiment. Tire moi une balle dans la tête et je te le dirai.

\- Aha très drôle, s'agaça Monty.

\- Quoi ? Tu hésites ? Je pensais pourtant que tu aimais bien ça, les massacres.

\- Tu sais ce que j'aime bien ? Quand tu te la fermes.

\- C'est toi qui es venu me trouver.

\- Et je me demande pourquoi je cherche encore à venir te trouver.

Jasper ouvrit la main et tendit l'objet à Monty.

\- Tiens. Prends le. Tu l'avales direct et tu seras au septième ciel.

\- Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était à la cité lumière qu'on se retrouvait.

Jasper eut un rire. Dû à la cité ou dû à l'humour de Monty ? Ou dû à rien. Monty jeta l'objet au loin.

\- Pas besoin de ça, ce n'est pas ça dont j'ai besoin.

\- Tu as besoin de quoi ?

\- J'ai besoin que mon meilleur ami revienne.

\- Il est parti ?

\- Jasper…

\- Je te l'ai dis, ton meilleur ami est mort.

\- Je croyais que les gens qui partaient pouvaient revenir ?

Jasper sourit :

\- Je crois que c'est des conneries, qu'il y a un tour. Les gens qui partent ne reviennent jamais. Sinon je serais entrain d'embrasser Maya, pas de te parler.

Monty poussa un soupir et s'approcha un peu plus de Jasper.

\- Mais toi, tu n'es pas vraiment parti. Tu dois être encore là, quelque part, sous toute cette tristesse et cette colère et cet alcool, non ?

Les yeux de Monty ne quittaient pas ceux de Jasper, comme s'il cherchait à trouver celui avec qui il avait passé toute son enfance dans ce regard rempli d'amertume. Jasper se gratta le crâne :

\- Non. Je suis à la cité lumière et t'aurais pu me rejoindre, si tu n'avais pas jeté ce que je t'ai donné.

Monty leva les yeux au ciel, alla ramasser l'espèce de médicament et le fit tourner entre ses doigts :

\- Il paraît que si je le prends, tu ne pourras plus te débarrasser de moi.

\- Ni toi de moi. Tu es sûr que tu as envie de ça ?

\- Ouais t'as raison Jasper, j'hésite.

Jasper fronça les sourcils, l'air un peu vexé durant une seconde. Une seconde qui permit à Monty de comprendre que Jasper ne le détestait pas autant qu'il voulait lui faire croire, qu'il avait plus besoin de lui qu'il ne le montrait. Qu'il cherchait juste quelqu'un pour passer sa tristesse. Juste pour ça, il aurait prit absolument n'importe quoi et prit le médicament et l'avala, et cessa de réfléchir.

\- Ensemble pour toujours, dit-il.

Jasper tendit la main vers Monty qui la serra, plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû.

\- Ensemble pour toujours.

Vrai ou pas vrai, peu importe ce que leur apporterait la cité lumière désormais, Monty avait récupéré son meilleur ami.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je suis désolée vraiment désolée pour cette fic, je l'ai écrite sans savoir ce qu'était réellement la cité lumière et ce que faisait ALIE et ce qu'était la puce. Bref, du coup on voit bien que je tâtonne, mais je voulais un Jonty un peu dur. Et ça l'est, vu ce qu'ils viennent de prendre.


	21. La boucle est bouclée

**Titre :** La boucle est bouclée

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basé sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Murphamy

 **Prompt :** Tendre vers l'achevé, c'est revenir à son point de départ.

* * *

Murphy avait son arme pointée sur la tempe de Bellamy :

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça comique toi ? Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je trouverais ça comique si j'étais celui qui tenait l'arme, dit Bellamy.

\- Evidemment, vu comme ça.

Comment ils en étaient à être ennemi à nouveau n'avaient pas d'importance, chacun dans son camp voilà tout, et au final Murphy était celui qui remportait ce combat.

\- J'ai pas envie de tirer, tu as une trop jolie gueule pour l'abîmer.

\- Je n'hésiterais pas à défigurer la tienne, cracha Bellamy entre ses dents.

Murphy ricana, attrapa une mèche entre ses doigts et l'enroula autour :

\- Tu ne disais pas ça avant.

Bellamy préféra se la fermer.

\- On est de retour au point de départ, sourit Murphy. Toi et moi, prêt à s'entretuer, par vengeance ou à cause des autres.

\- Tire, ça m'évitera d'avoir à t'écouter.

Bellamy avait dit ça à cause de l'agacement, mais quand Murphy lui tira dans la jambe il regrettera de pas avoir fermé sa grande bouche. Il resta debout tant bien que mal. Quelque part il s'avait que tout prendrait fin ici. Dans son sang ou dans celui de Murphy. Et après ?

Après rien.

Bellamy était épuisé, et finalement ce n'était pas si grave si Murphy tirait.

\- Je voulais t'épargner, murmura Murphy, mais à quoi bon ? Ca ne mènerait à rien.

\- A une douce destruction, ironisa Bellamy.

\- Très douce, sourit Murphy en coin.

Bellamy tourna la tête, l'arme se retrouvant sur son front alors que leurs yeux se rencontraient.

\- Je pourrais t'embrasser, tu te laisserais faire.

\- Et tu me prendrais mon arme et échangerait les rôles. Dit Murphy.

\- Exact.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi con que tu le penses.

\- Mais tu m'auras embrassé.

\- _Tu_ m'auras embrassé, répéta Murphy.

Bellamy hocha la tête et Murphy baissa son arme, choppant le col de Bellamy pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec passion. Comment pouvait-on aimer et détester quelqu'un à la fois ? Et aussi fort ? Et comment pouvait-on désirer l'avoir à ses côtés et le voir mort ? Supplier qu'il reste en vie et espérer qu'il crève ? Tenir une arme contre lui et désirer ses lèvres ? Relation paradoxale. Bellamy attrapa son poignet et Murphy le laissa faire, le laissa prendre l'arme, le laissa lui tirer dans l'estomac, il le laissa parce que Bellamy avait fait ce choix et que Murphy en avait simplement marre d'attendre autre chose des gens. Malgré la douleur qu'il ressentit, il s'accrocha à lui.

\- Ne me laisse pas, supplia-t-il. Même si c'est pour t'assurer que je meurs.

Bellamy l'allongea et posa un instant ses mains sur la plaie pour la comprimer, comme s'il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qu'il avait fait, comme si ce n'était pas lui qui avait tiré.

\- Non, murmura Bellamy. Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais !

\- Faut croire que si, grogna Murphy.

Bellamy secoua la tête. Il pensait que Murphy l'arrêterait, qu'ils allaient se battre, se balancer des piques, que quelqu'un viendrait les arrêter et qu'il y aurait un moment où ils se tourneraient de nouveau l'un vers l'autre, leurs corps tendus en un désir absolument incompréhensible et fou. Mais il avait tiré sur Murphy et c'était irréversible. Bellamy mit l'arme dans la main de Murphy qui ricana.

\- Chacun son tour ?

\- C'est à toi de tirer.

\- Non.

Bellamy serra la main de Murphy, le força à mettre son doigt sur la gâchette, mais Murphy jeta l'arme. Il toussa, cracha du sang.

\- C'est ce que tu voulais ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Peut-être bien, au moins je ne suis pas celui qui reste.

\- Murphy…

\- On ne peut pas être ensemble, tu le sais bien, on se déteste, on se détruit.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je sais.

Bellamy posa sa bouche sur celle de Murphy.

\- Ne meurs pas.

\- On arrêtera de tourner en rond.

\- Me laisse pas... Fit Bellamy.

\- C'est moi qui te l'ai demandé en premier.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait tiré ? Parce qu'ils étaient dans des camps opposés, parce qu'ils avaient été capable de se pendre mutuellement, à cause des autres ou par vengeance, parce qu'ils se retrouvaient l'un contre l'autre mais pas assez prêt.

Bellamy se leva, ignora la douleur dans sa jambe et alla reprendre l'arme et la remit dans la main de Murphy.

\- S'il te plait.

Murphy secoua la tête.

\- Tu as gagné.

\- J'ai perdu, fit Bellamy les larmes aux yeux.

Le doigt de Murphy se mit sur la gâchette.

\- Si j'appuie on n'en finira jamais.

\- Ou tout sera fini au contraire.

Murphy appuya, la balle transperça Bellamy, à cet endroit où ils savaient tous les deux qu'il ne se relèverait pas. Il tomba à côté de Murphy.

\- Bordel de merde ça fait mal. Gémit-il.

\- Petite nature. Ricana Murphy avait de recommencer à cracher du sang.

Murphy se tourna malgré la douleur, posa sa bouche pleine de sang sur celle de Bellamy. Bellamy lui rendit son baiser, son sang, la douleur, le mal. La peine. La passion. L'amour et la haine. Tout ça ne faisait plus qu'un. Murphy embrassa jusqu'à l'épuisement. Bellamy se rendit compte à un moment que Murphy n'était plus là, qu'il ne restait plus que son corps, mais qu'il avait dit adieu à son esprit, ses remarques acerbes, son sale caractère, son côté petit merdeux. Et Bellamy fut soulagé de savoir qu'il allait bientôt le rejoindre.

\- T'es pas mort seul, je suis là, t'es pas seul, t'es pas seul du tout, lâcha-t-il difficilement d'un souffle rauque.

Il ferma les yeux. Passa son bras autour de Murphy. Il allait juste…

Se reposer un peu.

Fin.

L'autatrice : écrite durant une soirée drabble. Et je ne suis pas désolée !


	22. Ma future ex-femme

**Titre :** Ma future ex-femme

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jonty

 **Prompt :** Le thon c'est bon

* * *

\- Mange Jasper, le thon c'est très bon.

Jasper se dit que cette phrase expliquait pourquoi il allait d'ici deux secondes demander le divorce à sa femme.

Le chocolat, le nougat, les myrtilles, les gâteaux, les crêpes, le sucre c'était bon. A la rigueur le melon et la pastèque et Jasper aurait pu également acquiescer pour les tomates. Mais le thon ?

Okay, ce n'était pas mauvais, mais de là à dire que c'était bon.

\- J'ai pas très faim Maya…

\- Tu couves quelque chose ?

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne couvait rien, il n'était pas une poule.

Ca faisait six mois qu'ils étaient mariés, et Jasper essayait de se souvenir pourquoi il sortait avec cette fille, lui avait dit oui, et comment c'était quand il était amoureux d'elle. Il se rappelait vaguement d'avoir brièvement eu chaud quand elle riait, peut-être que son cœur s'était accéléré deux trois fois pour quelques baisers échangés, et il s'était senti fier comme Artaban quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait.

Maya posa sa main sur celle de Jasper et il prit sur lui pour ne pas la retirer.

\- Tu te sens bien ?

\- Maya…

\- Si tu veux je peux te préparer autre chose, de plus doux. De la soupe peut-être.

De la soupe ?

La soupe n'était pas douce.

Sauf la soupe au chocolat.

\- Ça va Maya, je vais le manger ce foutu thon.

Il n'avait pas voulu être méchant et baissa la tête pour ne pas voir l'expression peinée de Maya. Il ne la détestait pas, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir.

Simplement il n'était plus… pas amoureux d'elle.

Pas d'elle.

Il planta sa fourchette dans le poisson, mit une énorme bouchée dans sa bouche, se força à mâcher sans vomir et avala. Et il recommença encore et encore jusqu'à ce que son assiette soit vide. Puis il bu un grand verre d'eau. Et releva ses yeux vers sa future ex-femme.

\- Tu te sens bien ? Répéta-t-elle.

\- Je veux divorcer.

Couperet tranchant. Il venait de la guillotiner. Maya prit son assiette, ramassa la sienne, empila tous les couverts jusqu'à l'évier. Et bordel de merde ce qu'elle était énervante quand elle noyait leurs désaccords sous l'eau de l'évier. _Je n'ai pas entendu, je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas ne pas être d'accord avec toi Jasper._

Et ça c'était le principal reproche qu'il pouvait lui faire.

Il aurait voulu qu'elle casse un verre, qu'elle l'insulte.

Maya n'eut que la réaction qu'elle pouvait avoir. Elle inspira et dit, sans le regarder :

\- Tu ne m'aimes plus donc.

\- Non.

\- Je vois alors il n'y a sans doute rien d'autre à faire.

Peut-être… Peut-être que si elle avait hurlé, pleuré, frappé, si elle avait tout cassé autour d'elle, crié que c'était injuste, l'avait insulté, avait piqué une crise, déchiré quelque chose, balancé un torchon, renversé la table… Peut-être qu'il serait resté.

\- Mon avocat prendra contact avec toi.

\- D'accord.

D'accord. Voilà. Elle l'aimait elle, mais elle était incapable de prendre une décision contraire à la sienne. _Jasper je ne vis que pour toi. « Encore une part de gâteau ? »_

Et pourtant elle pensait que le thon c'était bon.

\- Bien. Je ne vais pas rester ce soir.

Il la vit ciller, elle posa ses mains sur le meuble pour se retenir.

\- Tu sais où je vais, dit-il.

\- Chez Monty.

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que…

Elle ne sembla pas avoir la force de poser la question en entier. Jasper comprit quand même. Il hésita, puis finit par lui dire la vérité.

\- Oui.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Hier. Je ne sais pas. On parlait. Et…

\- Je ne veux pas savoir.

Jasper se tut.

\- Hier seulement ?

\- Oui. Mais je l'aime depuis plus longtemps, je l'aime depuis…

Maya ferma les yeux, et Jasper murmura :

\- Avant.

\- Mais tu m'as épousé.

\- Je suis un crétin, tu peux me frapper si tu veux.

\- Non Jasper. Je ne te frapperai pas.

\- C'est toi qui vois. J'y vais maintenant. Je repasserai chercher mes affaires.

Elle hocha la tête. Jasper soupira, prit un sac, mit ses chaussures et sa veste.

\- Attend, dit-elle.

Il attendit.

\- Met ton écharpe, il fait froid ce soir.

Jasper eut envie de lui faire bouffer cette écharpe ou de l'étrangler avec. Pourtant il l'accrocha à son cou comme elle l'avait demandé.

\- Je t'aime quand même, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Je sais.

Malheureusement.

Il aurait voulu qu'elle le haïsse à cet instant. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu l'aimer, au moins un peu.

Jasper ouvrit la porte.

La referma sur leur histoire. Une histoire sans tragédie sauf celle-ci, cette tragédie qu'il n'y en ait pas eu avant leur séparation.

Jasper rejoignit Monty, qui arracha l'écharpe pour lui enlever et embrassa sa bouche avec de la douceur et de la passion.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors on divorce, fit Jasper.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Non tu ne l'es pas.

\- Tu as raison, je ne le suis pas.

\- Moi non plus. Sourit Jasper.

\- Aucun regret ?

Jasper secoua la tête.

\- Non, le thon c'est pas bon.

Monty fronça les sourcils puis lui donna un coup de coude :

\- Prêt à te gaver de chocolat devant un soap à la con alors ?

Parce que Monty disait « à la con », Jasper l'aimait.

\- Oui.

\- Ben pas moi.

\- Pas toi ?

\- Non, on regarde d'abord le dernier épisode de Lucifer, où je fais la gueule.

Parce que Monty voulait voir ce qu'il avait envie de voir.

Jasper l'aimait.

\- Tu veux dire, ce grand mec aux yeux de nounours qui fait semblant d'être méchant ? T'es sûr ?

\- Non je parle de Lucifer, pas de Jasper. Même si ça sonne pareil.

Parce que Monty le taquinait…

Enfin vous avez compris.

\- Je t'aime, dis Jasper.

\- Va falloir te faire pardonner d'avoir épousé une autre alors.

Ouais.

Jasper l'aimait vraiment.

Il embrassa Monty et ils se gavèrent de chocolat et de baisers chocolatés devant la télé.

Sans regret.

Fin.

L'autatrice : bien c'pas très gentille pour Maya, mais comme elle est aussi intéressante qu'une planche à repasser, je lui ai pas donné un super rôle doudou. J'ai même pas de remords.


	23. Comme si tu m'aimais

**Titre :** Comme si tu m'aimais

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basé sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Murphamy

* * *

Tu baises comme si tu faisais l'amour. Tu embrasses mes lèvres et ma peau, non pour donner du plaisir, mais comme si tu les goûtais et que tu en aimais la saveur. Tu t'attardes. Tu caresses avec tendresse et sans précipitation, tu te laisses le temps de découvrir au lieu de te dépêcher de satisfaire. C'est trop long, ça prend trop de temps, j'ai pas signé pour tous ces quart d'heures de préliminaire.

Je roule enfin sur le ventre mais je sens ta bouche sur mon dos et j'ai envie de coller un coup de coude dans ta mâchoire.

Tu baises comme si tu m'aimais. Mais c'est pas possible alors tu dois simplement être le genre de personne à baiser comme ça, comme si l'autre comptait réellement, le temps d'une partie de jambes en l'air.

Ça fait tellement de temps que je te désirais, que je pensais que j'allais me consumer si je finissais dans ton lit. Mais c'est pire que ça. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais en faire autant. Au point que je ne sache plus quelle partie de moi n'a pas appartenue pendant une seconde à ta bouche ou à tes mains. Je croyais que ce serait rapide, quelques caresses, quelques bisous, emballé c'est pesé. Avec les autres c'est toujours rapide, on ne prend jamais le temps d'aimer parce qu'on n'est pas là pour ça. On est là pour le plaisir, la chaleur, la jouissance. Pas pour l'amour.  
Mais toi tu te permets de baiser comme si je comptais autant que les filles qui sont passés avant moi. Peut être même plus. Et pourtant je sais que tu me détestes.  
Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et que je suis le genre de personne qu'on prend puis qu'on jette et c'est exactement ce que tu as fait avec moi. Alors que j'avais placé toute ma confiance en toi.

Il a fallu du temps, énormément, pour qu'on en arrive à être à nouveau assez proche pour que je te désire, pour que j'aie envie de te déshabiller, de te laisser me toucher, de découvrir ton corps avec mon corps. Et même là je pensais que ça ne resterait qu'un fantasme. Malgré nos piques qui finissaient par ressembler à du flirt. Malgré tes regards brûlants et ta sale habitude de me parler à deux centimètres du visage. Il y avait Clarke et tu avais l'air de bien plus la désirer elle que le sale putain de taré que je suis. Et peut être que là maintenant c'est à elle que tu penses, malgré l'évidence que je ne suis pas elle, parce que je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut au bon endroit. Est ce que je suis un exutoire?

Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais. On a fini et pourtant tu me prends contre toi, dans tes bras et tu embrasses mon front, mon visage, ma bouche. Et je n'arrive plus à respirer parce qu'il y a trop d'amour dans tes gestes et j'ai envie de crier _"ce n'est que moi. Murphy. Tu te souviens?"_

\- Bellamy...

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à dire et je suis minable et tu as baisé un minable mais ça tu le savais déjà avant de me foutre à poil sur ton lit. Tu caresses ma joue, tu remets une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Tu me regardes comme si j'étais la Terre avant qu'on ne découvre quelle saloperie elle planquait.

\- Oui?

\- Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, maintenant.

Tu me pousses sur le dos et tu te mets sur moi.

\- Pas question. Tu restes là.

\- On a fini... et je...

\- On n'a pas fini.

\- Tu veux remettre ça?

Ca a déjà duré des plombes. Et pourtant je ne suis pas contre. Tu embrasses ma bouche mais ce n'est pas comme un simple baiser, même ça tu le fais comme si j'étais précieux. Et j'en peux plus parce que je commence à espérer et je ne veux rien espérer. Alors je te repousse.

\- Ecoute c'était bien mais c'est fini.

Je préfère te jeter avant que tu ne le fasses.

\- Va rejoindre ta blonde si tu en veux encore.

J'essaie de me lever mais tu entoures mon corps avec tes bras immenses et je me sens minuscule soudainement.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas tout compris.

\- Je crois que j'ai tout compris au contraire. Dis-je. On a passé une nuit ensemble, comme tu l'as fais avec les 150 filles avant moi. Je me sens chanceux d'être le 151ème. J'ajoute avec ironie.

Tu rigoles contre mon épaule. J'ai envie de te frapper. J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

\- Je sais que tu aimes Clarke et tu devrais vraiment songer à la coller elle dans ton lit plutôt que d'autres.

\- Je n'aime pas Clarke. Enfin pas comme tu le penses.

\- Hm hm.

Tu embrasses mon épaule. Ma nuque. Je frissonne. Tu m'attires en arrière. Tu m'allonges a nouveau. Tu recommences à embrasser ma bouche et je me laisse faire parce que je ne peux pas faire autrement. J'ai des sentiments pour toi et toi tu baises comme si tu en avais aussi. Je voudrais te montrer ce que c'est que de baiser sans tendresse, sans amour, juste avec passion. Juste pour le sexe. J'aurais voulu que ça se passe comme ça mais tu ne m'as pas laissé faire. Et j'ai participé à cette mascarade parce que moi aussi je t'ai embrassé comme si je te goûtais et _oh bordel_ j'ai aimé ton corps sous ma bouche. Et mes mains se sont faites pleines de caresses douces et tendres jusqu'à l'écoeurement. Et j'ai fais l'amour avec toi alors qu'il n'est pas question d'amour entre nous.

Jusqu'à ce que ta bouche prononce des mots incompréhensibles.

\- C'est toi que j'aime Murphy.

Et je panique. Parce que j'ai l'habitude qu'on me prenne et qu'on me jette et de finir seul et de me sentir trahi. Mais pas qu'on m'aime. Pas toi.

Comment je suis supposé réagir?

\- C'est ça. J'imagine que tu leur dis toute ça et ensuite tu leur promets le mariage? Et elles te croient vraiment?

Tu souris. T'es trop beau et c'est trop injuste. Tu joues avec mes cheveux, tes doigts s'attardent sur ma joue. Tu ne me quittes pas des yeux.

\- Je savais que tu ne me croirais pas.

\- Je ne crois pas en l'impossible.

\- Tu devrais.

Tu embrasses ma joue. Des milliers de baisers au moins. Tu la picores. Tu la dévores. Je ne vais plus avoir de joue. Je n'ai déjà plus de souffle alors que mon coeur bat furieusement. Je t'aime moi. Comment tu peux te foutre de ma gueule?

J'ai envie de chialer tiens.

Je me venge.

Je te pousse sur le lit et j'embrasse ton visage comme tu l'as fais avec le mien. Toutes tes tâches de rousseurs passent sous ma bouche. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Je voudrais t'embrasser à l'infinie. Mais je m'arrête parce que c'est trop. Que tout ça doit te faire marrer. Pauvre petit Murphy amoureux et stupide.

Je pose mon front contre le tien et tu ne ris pas du tout. Tu as plutôt l'air d'avoir du mal à respirer.

\- Tu m'aimes.

Ce n'est pas une question de ta part mais une affirmation et je te trouve vachement sûr de toi pour affirmer un truc pareil.

\- Tu es du genre à croire a l'impossible, dis je.

Tu recommences à sourire.

\- Oui. Parfois.

\- Idiot.

Mais tu as raison parce que je t'aime. Et je ne le dis pas à voix haute mais j'embrasse ta bouche comme tu embrasses la mienne. Et tu sais que c'est vrai.

\- Ne me laisse pas espérer si...

\- Je t'ai dis la vérité Murphy.

Et tu n'as pas l'air de mentir pas plus que tu n'en as eu l'air quand tu me touchais avec tendresse.

\- Et maintenant on fait quoi ? Je demande.

Tu m'attires dans tes bras, à nouveau.

\- On dort. Et si demain tu n'es pas entrain de flipper on commencera à être ensemble. Toi et moi.

\- Je risque de flipper.

\- Je sais. Mais je peux être patient.

Je souris. Mon premier sourire depuis le début de cette nuit étrange. Je ferme les yeux.

\- Ok dormons. Et si demain tout ceci n'est pas juste un rêve. Alors on pourra peut être commencer à être ensemble. Toi et moi.

Fin. (Ou commencement)

L'autatrice : un petit machin murphamyien écrit durant une nuit d'insomnie. Relire ces trucs me donnent envie de Jonty (oui c'est logique…).


	24. Jusqu'à mille

**Titre :** Jusqu'à mille.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jonty

 **Prompt :** J'ai compté jusqu'à mille

 **Note : spoils saison 3**

* * *

Monty était parti. Jasper ne voulait pas de lui, ne voulait pas se reprendre, ne voulait même pas vivre. Bien, libre à lui, qu'il se pourrisse, qu'il se détruise, qu'il boive jusqu'à en mourir, Monty ne le retiendrait plus. Il ne jouerait plus les punching ball pour sir Jasper Jordan – _je suis en dépression et c'est ta faute_. Maintenant il vivrait sa vie, il avait d'autres amis, il avait Octavia, Miller, Lincoln, Harper, Monroe et Bellamy. Il n'avait pas besoin de Jasper. En tout cas pas de ce Jasper là, trop bancal, trop cassé, abîmé, détruit. ( _La faute à qui ?_ Criait la voix de Jasper dans sa tête).

\- Et alors ? Hurla Monty à un arbre. Tu crois que je ne souffre pas ? Je souffre, bordel de merde !

Il souffrait, bordel de merde.

Il avait sans arrêt l'impression que quelqu'un le poignardait tellement il souffrait. Et lui n'avait pas l'alcool pour oublier, n'avait pas Jasper pour se venger, n'avait rien, n'avait personne, juste lui-même et sa souffrance et l'interdiction qu'on lui donnait de souffrir.

Il avança, avança, avança.

Il avait bien entendu Jasper crier _« on se voit de l'autre côté »_ , comme un appel. Il l'avait entendu mais il avait continué à marcher, encore et encore et encore et lui-même ne pouvait plus que s'adresser aux arbres sur le chemin.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait entendu _« reviens Monty, ne me laisse pas seul »,_ alors que Jasper ne faisait que le repousser ? Ce n'était pas logique.

\- Tu me détestes maintenant ! Hurla-t-il encore.

Monty sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait laissé Jasper et les cendres dans la clairière. Jasper, les cendres, l'alcool.

Jasper.

Il avait laissé Jasper.

Mais il ne ferait pas demi-tour. Il marcherait, crierait tout seul, pleurerait s'il fallait, rentrerait sans Jasper, le laisserait pourrir là bas. Il était déjà mort de toute façon, n'est ce pas ? C'est ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Marcher. Compter ses pas.

Cent pas.

Huit cent douze pas.

Mille pas.

Et c'était comme si on avait accroché un fil à ses entrailles, directement relié à Jasper. Monty avait mal et pensait _« est ce que ça va aller pour Jasper ? Est-ce que je peux vraiment le laisser seul ? Il était complètement alcoolisé et si jamais quelqu'un l'attaquait sans raison ? Et si jamais il se faisait du mal tout seul ? »_

\- Mais je m'en fous, tu es déjà mort, tu es déjà mort ! Hurla Monty.

Et pourtant il fit demi-tour, se mit à courir sans s'en rendre compte, trébucha sur une racine dans le noir et s'affala de tout son long et pleura. Se releva, couru plus vite encore. Arriva face à un Jasper entrain de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, à genoux sur les cendres éparpillés partout.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, gémissait-il.

Monty n'arrêta pas de courir, il se jeta à genoux devant Jasper et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Mais casse toi, cria Jasper, casse toi puisque tu voulais partir.

\- J'en peux plus Jasper okay ? Moi non plus j'en peux plus !

Monty le serra comme on sert quelqu'un qui va partir, ou quelqu'un qui est déjà parti.

\- Tu me manques j'en peux plus, je suis pas en pierre Jasper, je suis pas incassable. Tu peux pas te défouler sur moi pendant des mois et espérer que je ne me brise pas, espérer que je reste et que je continue à supporter !

\- Alors barre toi.

\- Et même ça je ne peux pas ! Regarde, je peux pas. Je pars et je reviens et je suis toujours là à espérer.

Jasper pleura plus fort :

\- Tu espères quoi ? Y a plus rien à espérer ! Je voudrais mourir pour de vrai.

\- La ferme, ne dis pas ça.

\- Moi aussi j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami ce jour là.

\- Jasper…

\- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu nous as fais ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas de réponse Jasper, c'était la guerre, il n'y avait pas de bons choix !

\- Il y en avait des meilleurs !

Monty trembla.

\- J'en peux plus je t'ai dis. Je n'en peux plus. Laisse moi tranquille.

Il disait ça et pourtant ne relâchait pas Jasper. Bien au contraire.

\- Tu ne veux pas de moi et pourtant tu m'appelles.

\- Je ne t'appelle pas, fit Jasper.

\- Menteur.

Le bras de Jasper entoura Monty.

\- Je ne t'appelle pas, murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots.

\- D'accord, tu ne m'appelles pas, s'énerva Monty. Tu ne m'appelles pas, tu veux que je parte, tu es déjà mort. Voilà. On ne va nulle part et pourtant on est là maintenant, ensemble, et va bien falloir faire avec.

L'autre bras de Jasper s'accrocha à Monty.

\- Je ne voulais pas. Les cendres… Je ne voulais pas.

Monty resta silencieux.

\- Comment tu fais Monty ? Pour tenir debout ?

\- J'en sais rien. J'ai pas le choix j'imagine. On ne peut pas être deux à s'écrouler.

Et pourtant là maintenant, il pleurait lui aussi. Il pleurait aussi fort que Jasper. Ca faisait beaucoup de larmes, beaucoup de tristesse, beaucoup de douleur. Etalés comme des cons dans les cendres d'une autre vie que la leur, ils essayaient de renaître, comme s'ils étaient le phénix.

Cramponnés l'un à l'autre comme accrochés à la peine.

\- J'en peux plus, murmura Monty.

\- Je t'appelle, murmura Jasper.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai besoin de toi, malgré tout, tu es le seul qui sait, qui reste, qui me relève quand je tombe. Si tu pars, je n'ai plus rien.

\- Et tu me cries dessus.

\- Et ça t'étonne ?

Monty soupira.

\- Non.

\- Laisse moi encore du temps Monty, laisse moi…

\- Combien de temps ?

Jasper n'avait pas de réponse.

\- Mais arrête de te servir de moi comme punching ball.

\- Je…

\- Tu arrêtes où tu te démerdes.

\- Oui. J'arrête.

\- Et force moins sur l'alcool.

\- Je…

\- Jasper !

\- On verra.

Monty le relâcha un peu pour le regarder. Leurs joues pleines de larmes, dévastés par des rivières de douleurs.

\- Est-ce qu'il est vraiment mort, mon meilleur ami ?

Le silence qui dura dura dura devint vraiment pesant.

Puis Jasper reprit Monty contre lui.

\- Non. Tu es là, alors je suis là.

Monty sentit son cœur s'emballer. Battre trop vite pour une simple réponse. Il ferma les yeux et Jasper était chaud malgré toute cette froideur.

\- On ferait mieux de bouger de là, dit-il. A cause des cendres.

Jasper se releva d'un coup, eut l'impression qu'un mort s'agrippait à lui et tapa dans ses mains et sur son pantalon. Monty fit la même chose avec écoeurement.

Ils s'éloignèrent, allèrent s'asseoir dans l'abri de la navette.

Un instant la gêne prit le dessus, comme deux personnes qui se rencontrent, qui ne savent pas quoi se dire pour commencer, comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis presque toujours. Puis Jasper posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Monty.

Réconciliation.

Peut-être qu'effectivement, c'était une nouvelle rencontre.

Celle où le temps et l'amitié panseraient leurs blessures.

\- Pourquoi t'es revenu ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Parce que tu m'as appelé et que je ne sais pas compter au-delà de mille.

Le nombre de pas qui pouvaient les séparer.

Fin.

L'autatrice : ouais parce que moi la saison 3 elle m'a bouleversifié au possible, pour le Jonty. Ils m'ont déchiré le cœur ces deux andouilles. Bon et du coup j'ai écris une fic sur l'épisode 3x4, parce que j'étais obligée, voilà.


	25. Cohabitation obligatoire

**Titre :** Cohabitation obligatoire

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Murphamy dans le fond

 **Prompt :** Revendique tes conneries

* * *

Jasper connaissait John Murphy de nom, de loin, vite fait. Sans jamais lui avoir vraiment parlé, ni faire partie de son cercle d'amis (Murphy n'avait pas d'ami, pas vraiment, à la limite une portée de chiots qui le suivait partout parce qu'il le voulait bien). Jasper se disait que Murphy était le genre de personne à éviter, il ne pensait pas que suite à un accident sur l'Arche, il se retrouverait coincé dans la même pièce que lui.

Ils n'avaient qu'à attendre qu'on vienne les sortir de là, mais en attendant, ils allaient devoir cohabiter.

Murphy s'était assis dans un coin en silence et Jasper n'aimait pas le silence, ni l'ennuie, et au bout de dix minutes à rien faire, il s'ennuyait ferme. Alors il se mit à siffloter, puis à chantonner.

\- Continue comme ça et on retrouvera ton cadavre. Grogna Murphy.

Jasper ferma sa bouche. Dix secondes.

\- Alors Murphy… T'es amoureux toi ?

\- C'est quoi ? Un interrogatoire ?

\- Non, je m'ennuie, alors on pourrait discuter.

\- J'ai pas envie de te parler.

\- D'accord, alors je vais parler tout seul. Proposa Jasper.

\- J'ai pas envie que tu parles.

\- On peut faire un jeu alors ? Par exemple celui qui fait le plus longtemps le poirier.

\- Faisons un jeu, okay. Fit Murphy.

\- Génial, sourit Jasper.

\- Tu fermes ta gueule et si jamais tu l'ouvres, je te frappe.

Jasper soupira. Au bout de deux minutes il se mit à rouler sur le sol. D'un bout à l'autre. Ça l'occupait et c'était assez silencieux pour que Murphy ne le frappe pas. Il eut envie de vomir assez vite et s'arrêta. Regarda le plafond. Se remit à chantonner, oubliant que Murphy l'avait menacé. Il se reçu un coup de pied dans la jambe et eut mal.

\- Dis Murphy, on t'a jamais appris à être sympa avec les gens ?

\- Je suis sympa.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Mais pas avec toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ta gueule ne me revient pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- T'as cinq ans ou quoi ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que bordel, ce sont les gosses qui disent sans arrêt « pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »

\- Pourquoi ? Sourit Jasper.

Il se reçut un autre coup de pied, mais se dit que ça en valait la peine. Comme le temps ne passait pas, Jasper piqua une sieste. Mais quand il se réveilla, rien n'avait changé.

\- Monty doit s'inquiéter, soupira Jasper.

\- Ou il est enfin débarrassé de toi et fait la fête.

Jasper se mit à genoux face à Murphy :

\- Et toi, tes amis doivent te chercher.

\- Je pense que personne ne me cherche.

\- Ta famille alors.

Murphy grimaça, mais ne répondit pas.

\- Alors ? Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

\- De ta sœur.

\- J'en ai pas.

\- De ta mère.

\- T'as bon goût alors.

Jasper regarda longuement Murphy :

\- T'es plutôt pas mal quand on te regarde de prêt et assez longtemps.

\- Je dois le prendre pour un compliment ou pour une insulte ?

\- Je me disais juste que tu devais avoir du succès, non ?

\- J'y fais pas gaffe.

\- T'as déjà couché avec quelqu'un ?

Murphy leva les yeux au ciel, agacé et ne répondit pas.

\- Moi, jamais, dis Jasper. J'aimerais bien, pour essayer, pour voir ce que ça fait.

\- Baise ta mère alors.

Jasper secoua la tête, l'air dégoûté :

\- Non mais ça va pas ? On peut pas te parler sérieusement hein ?

\- Exactement.

L'adolescent aux cheveux bruns et tout décoiffé alla se mettre plus loin et lui tourna le dos. Murphy attendit, attendit et attendit encore. En vérité, lui aussi commençait à s'emmerder et Jasper était une occupation comme une autre.

\- Allez Jasper.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vas bien trouver une nouvelle connerie à faire pour m'occuper. Un peu comme un singe savant.

\- C'est quoi un singe savant ?

\- C'est un truc qu'il y avait sur Terre, des singes qui amusaient les hommes en faisant des choses incroyables, je crois. Expliqua Murphy.

\- Je suis pas un singe.

\- T'es pas non plus très savant.

Jasper grogna, vexé. Murphy se leva et vint s'asseoir près de lui.

\- J'ai jamais couché avec personne non plus, avoua-t-il.

\- Et il y a quelqu'un avec qui tu aimerais ?

\- Peut-être bien.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Tu vois le nouveau garde, celui avec toutes les taches de rousseur ?

\- Blake ?

\- Oui.

\- Lui ?

\- Oui.

\- Wouah, mais il paraît vachement vieux non ?

\- Putain, mais t'a quel âge ? Il est à peine plus âgé que nous !

\- J'ai seize ans si tu veux tout savoir.

Le même âge que Murphy, et Jasper le savait.

\- Tu lui as déjà parlé ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Quelque fois. Il est sympa.

\- Tu crois qu'il peut s'intéresser à toi ?

Murphy haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être. S'il me regarde assez longtemps et d'assez prêt.

\- Désolé d'avoir dit ça, fit Jasper, tu es très beau. Vraiment. Et si tu veux, je peux t'aider.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais. C'est facile de draguer. Il faut se faire remarquer. En plus, c'est un garde, c'est encore plus simple.

\- Explique le fond de ta pensée.

\- Tu fais une connerie et tu la revendiques.

\- Et je finis en prison.

\- Ne fais pas quelque chose qui pourrait te conduire en prison.

\- Je fais quoi alors ?

Murphy n'en revenait pas de laisser ce type lui donner des conseils. Jasper allait répondre, quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Et d'ailleurs quand on parlait du loup… C'était Bellamy Blake qui venait les sauver. Jasper sourit malicieusement et Murphy n'aima pas beaucoup ça. Jasper le poussa assez fort pour qu'il tombe en arrière :

\- Reste là et fais comme si t'étais blessé, chuchota-t-il.

Puis il s'approcha du garde :

\- Murphy va pas bien, faites quelque chose s'il vous plaît !

Blake s'avança dans la pièce, tandis que Jasper en sortait. Il referma la porte, la bloquant à nouveau. Puis il cria au travers :

\- Ce genre de conneries Murphy ! Amusez-vous bien.

Et il s'enfuit en ricanant.

Murphy le tuerait. Plus tard.

D'abord, il allait seulement profiter de la présence de Blake, dans cet espace clos, pendant les nombreuses heures où on les chercherait.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit truc murphamy (et un peu jasphy) écrit durant une soirée drabble.


	26. Colin-maillard

**Titre :** Colin-maillard

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jonty, Murphamy

* * *

Je suis aveugle, et c'est pour ça que je déteste colin-maillard. Comment veux tu que j'aille vers toi alors que je sais même pas comment mettre un pied devant l'autre sans me casser la tronche. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas envie d'aller vers toi. J'entends ton rire, j'entends tous les rires mais c'est le tien que je préfère. Pas celui de Clarke – pourtant il est assez rare pour être précieux. Pas celui de Murphy – trop moqueur et nonchalant. Le tien. Eclat joyeux et je suis aveugle mais je sais à quoi tu ressembles. Tout ton corps tressaute et ta bouche grande ouverte, ta main sur ton ventre.

Tu m'appelles. Monty. Monty. _Hey Monty je suis là._

Même si j'adore ton rire et les intonations de ta voix quand tu prononces mon nom, je suis contrarié alors je vais toucher Murphy et pas toi. Facile à reconnaître, sourire moqueur étiré en coin, son grand nez de vautour, et son front immense. Ca ne peut être que lui, et de toute façon je le savais déjà.

\- John Murphy.

J'enlève le bandeau, à lui.

Tu boudes parce que je ne t'ai pas touché alors que tu m'appelais assez fort pour ça.

Murphy va droit sur Bellamy. Même après qu'on l'ait tourné, même après que Bellamy ait bougé de place. Même après qu'on se soit assuré qu'il voyait que dalle.

Il doit le repérer au nez, ce n'est pas possible. Surtout que Bellamy n'a pas fait un bruit, pas dit un mot, et Murphy l'a trouvé dans le silence.

Tu me souffles à l'oreille :

\- Il l'aime, il le trouverait n'importe où.

Et j'entends le message _« pourquoi tu ne m'as pas trouvé tout à l'heure ? »_

Je ne te dis pas que je savais exactement où tu étais. Bellamy met le bandeau et trouve Clarke et Murphy fait la gueule. Il décide d'arrêter de jouer à ce jeu merdique, se barre en grognant des insultes et Bellamy va le rejoindre. Capable de supporter son sale caractère comme personne.

Clarke met le bandeau. Elle trouve Raven. Qui trouve Finn. Qui te trouve.

Tu me regardes, tu me défies.

Tes yeux me disent _« je vais te trouver »._ Je mets mes mains dans mes poches. Bonne chance.

Je ne ris pas, je ne t'appelle pas, je ne me tiens même pas dans le cercle de gens. En fait je m'éloigne. Je déteste ce jeu. Je passe devant Bellamy qui s'engueule avec Murphy ( _« on s'engueule pas on discute »_ , ouais ben ils discutent forts et avec des insultes).

Je marche, je marche, et puis deux mains sur mes yeux.

\- Je t'ai trouvé. Tricheur.

\- Tricheur toi-même, tu as enlevé le bandeau.

Je me tourne et Jasper, tu as toujours le bandeau sur les yeux (ce qui me paraît assez incroyable) et tu souris de toutes tes dents.

\- Pourquoi t'es parti ?

\- Pourquoi t'as embrassé Maya hier ?

Tu enlèves le bandeau et tu me regardes.

\- Alors c'est ça. Tu ne me trouves pas, tu ne veux pas que je te trouve. Parce que j'ai embrassé Maya.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

Tu fermes les yeux et pose tes mains sur mes joues.

\- T'es jaloux ?

\- La ferme.

\- T'es jaloux et contrarié, dis-tu en traçant mon visage comme si tu l'inventais.

\- J'en ai rien à faire, t'aurais même pu embrasser Murphy !

\- Bellamy m'aurait tué.

\- Bellamy court après Clarke.

\- Si tu le dis, dis-tu et ton pouce se pose sur mes lèvres et impossible pour moi de dire un mot de plus.

Tu souris. Petit con.

\- Je t'ai trouvé Monty, c'est toi. A toi de jouer.

Tu accroches le bandeau sur mes yeux et je râle mais je te laisse faire. Tu rigoles et ne bouge pas et c'est à mon tour de toucher ton visage. L'arrête de ton nez un peu bossu, tes longs sourcils et tes joues un peu creuse. Ce que je préfère c'est la commissure de tes lèvres étirées dans un sourire immense. La bouche avec laquelle tu as embrassé Maya.

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, dis-je en ronchonnant.

Mon cœur s'arrête quand tu appuies tes lèvres sur les miennes. Sucrées – bouffeur de chocolat – et douces. Hier c'était Maya, aujourd'hui moi. Je te repousse.

\- Et maintenant tu sais ?

\- Je te déteste Jasper, je grogne.

\- Et moi je t'aime.

\- Alors pourquoi…

\- Parce que je voulais te rendre jaloux et ça marche andouille.

\- C'est un plan vicieux !

J'arrache le bandeau de mes yeux et le jette au loin et je suis furieux.

\- Je pensais qu'avec ça, tu me trouverais. Dis-tu.

\- Je t'ai pas trouvé.

\- Non.

\- Mais je savais où tu étais, je sais toujours où tu es.

Ton sourire, Jasper, pourrait atteindre les étoiles si tu laissais faire ta bouche. Et je t'aime aussi, alors cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui t'embrasse. Avant de dire :

\- Maintenant tu dois n'embrasser plus que moi.

\- Bien sûr, plus que toi. Toujours. Encore.

Et nos lèvres se trouvent encore. Au moins un million de fois.

Quand on revient dans le cercle, plus personne ne joue, chacun discute. Murphy et Bellamy se sont complètement éclipsés et tu me jettes un regard. D'accord, tu as raison, Bellamy n'est peut-être pas amoureux de Clarke finalement.

De toute façon je m'en fous.

Ma main tient la tienne, et elle s'y trouve vraiment bien.

Fin.

L'autatrice : par moment j'ai juste envie d'écrire des fics, sur n'importe quel sujet, tant qu'il y a du Jonty, et voilà, c'est chose faite avec celle-ci. Ça faisait quelques temps qu'elle était sur mon ordi, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Elle est assez simple.


	27. Revanche

**Titre :** Revanche.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Murphamy

 **Prompt :** C'est pas drôle du tout

 **Note :** UA

* * *

Murphy était du genre revanchard. Quand il se disputait avec Bellamy et qu'il était sûr d'avoir raison, Bellamy pouvait être sûr qu'il finirait par le payer. Bellamy rentrait trop tard depuis une semaine ? Murphy finissait par ne plus rentrer du tout. Bellamy avait cuisiné le plat que Murphy détestait le plus au monde (il avait oublié, il était fatigué), Bellamy retrouvait des vers dans son assiette la fois d'après (des vers bordel, c'était pas drôle du tout). Bellamy oubliait d'enregistrer la soirée spéciale Bob l'Éponge alors qu'il avait promis juré craché ? Murphy faisait de tous ses DVDs des frisbees.

Parfois Bellamy le haïssait ce petit con merdeux, qui ne savait que se venger. Il voulait l'étrangler, le mordre, lui mettre des baffes et surtout, il voulait jeter toutes ses affaires par la fenêtre et lui avec et le quitter, une bonne fois pour toute. Il faillit le faire cent fois au moins, mais ne faisait jamais rien. Jamais vraiment.

Il avait bien roulé en boule une partie des fringues de Murphy, mais les avait juste jetées hors de la chambre en criant _« tu dormiras sur le canapé ce soir salopard »._ Il avait aussi cassé un verre en le lançant par terre _« tu me fais chier putain ! »._ Il était arrivé qu'il frappe un oreiller de toutes ses forces en insultant Murphy. Et c'était tout.

Parce que Murphy n'était pas seulement revanchard.

Il avait un côté mignon. Des fois, il oubliait de regarder le film pour le regarder lui, pensant que Bellamy ne sentait pas ses yeux sur lui qui le chatouillaient et brûlaient son visage. Quand il dormait, il lui arrivait de couiner ou de prendre des positions tellement adorables que Bellamy n'arrivait pas à dormir de son côté, passant tout son temps à l'observer. Quand Bellamy rentrait crevé du boulot, Murphy pouvait lui préparer un chocolat chaud, et passer une couverture sur ses épaules, et le traiter de bébé pleurnichard – mais d'un ton tellement tendre que Bellamy avait le cœur qui tombait dans ses baskets.

Murphy avait également un côté fragile. Quand personne ne regardait, quand il se croyait seul, il lui arrivait de se montrer épuisé, incroyablement triste, blessé encore et encore par un passé qui ne voulait pas le lâcher. Bellamy avait envie de le protéger, de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que Murphy se remplisse d'amour et ne soit plus jamais triste. Mais Murphy avait du mal à montrer ses faiblesses, il balançait des sarcasmes, se protégeait, ne se laissait pas aimer facilement et Bellamy devait ruser pour réussir à rentrer dans ses failles, le caresser dans le sens du poil jusqu'à ce que Murphy le laisse doucement le consoler.

Murphy pouvait être drôle, vraiment drôle. Il amusait Bellamy et ses sarcasmes ne servaient pas qu'à blesser, il les utilisait avec humour, le titillant, jusqu'à ce que Bellamy n'en puisse plus et éclate simplement de rire. Dans ces moments-là, Murphy souriait, aussi bien avec les yeux qu'avec la bouche.

Murphy pouvait être tendre. Timidement, avec hésitation. Surtout la nuit. Il aimait mieux attendre que Bellamy dorme – ou il croyait qu'il dormait – et caressait son bras, son dos, sa joue, embrassait son épaule, son front, doucement, avec amour. Bellamy ne bougeait pas, le laissait faire, profitait. Il semblait dormir, mais à l'intérieur de lui, c'était la fête, un concert de bruits, et du mouvement partout. Des fois, il ouvrait les yeux et Murphy s'enfuyait, mais Bellamy le rattrapait et lui rendait sa tendresse.

Murphy l'aimait. Il ne le disait pas vraiment, il se tenait sur ses gardes, il sortait parfois les griffes, mais il s'asseyait à côté de Bellamy quand il le sentait mélancolique, silencieusement, passait son bras autour de lui. Il posait parfois sa tête sur ses jambes, devant la télé. Il ne baisait pas, mais faisait l'amour. Il l'embrassait chaque fois qu'il sentait que Bellamy en avait besoin. Il était là. Murphy se montrait jaloux des fois. Un peu possessif. Il adorait séduire Bellamy, flirter avec lui, le rendre fou jusqu'à ce que Bellamy n'ait plus d'autres choix que de le pousser sur leur lit et de lui donner ce qu'il désire.

Bellamy était amoureux de Murphy, plus qu'il ne le haïssait, mais Murphy restait un foutu emmerdeur revanchard.

Il retrouva, ce jour-là, un serpent sur son lit. Tout ça parce qu'il y avait eu une rumeur comme quoi Bellamy avait couché avec Clarke – une fille qui bossait avec lui. Ce qui était faux et Murphy le savait, il le savait forcément parce que Bellamy n'aurait jamais fait un truc pareil. Jamais.

Et pourtant, il avait foutu un putain de serpent sur leur foutu lit.

\- Ce soir, je dors sur le canapé, hurla-t-il à l'adresse de Murphy. Et ensuite, je me casse d'ici et je ne reviens jamais ! Un serpent bordel !

Murphy alla chercher le serpent et l'enroula autour de son cou :

\- Il est plutôt sympa, je trouve.

\- Dégage de là avec ce machin.

\- Fallait pas coucher avec ta collègue.

\- J'ai jamais couché avec Clarke ! Je sais pas d'où viens cette foutue rumeur. Mais si tu continues de foutre des serpents dans notre lit, je vais te quitter et aller coucher avec elle !

\- Des menaces ?

Bellamy n'en pensait pas un mot. Mais il détestait les serpents.

\- Je te déteste autant que je t'aime, sale con.

Murphy sourit.

\- C'est le serpent de la voisine. Je vais aller lui rendre.

\- Notre voisine a un putain de serpent ? Je veux déménager.

\- Bien sûr, grand trouillard, s'amusa Murphy en sortant de l'appartement pour rendre l'animal à sa propriétaire.

Il revint plus tard. Trouva Bellamy en train de faire sa valise et se cala contre le montant de la porte pour le regarder faire.

\- Je me barre, O m'hébergera. Ronchonnait-il.

Murphy ne le quittait pas des yeux.

\- Je sais d'où vient la rumeur, lâcha-t-il.

Bellamy s'arrêta alors qu'il tenait un tas de caleçons dans ses mains.

\- D'où ?

\- Vous avez bossé sur un projet ensemble, vous avez eu une prime parce que votre patron était content.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors ça créer des jalousies. Voilà tout. Je me suis occupé du problème.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- J'ai commandé des serpents à l'adresse de celui qui a lancé cette rumeur.

\- Tu es diabolique, grogna Bellamy en enfonçant finalement les caleçons en vrac dans la valise. Alors pourquoi je dois payer moi ?

\- C'est un avertissement. Si tu me fais cocu…

\- Je ne te ferai pas cocu.

\- Si tu me fais cocu, tu retrouveras pire qu'un serpent dans ce lit. Okay ?

\- Je te quitte de toute façon.

Murphy s'avança et colla son torse contre celui de Bellamy.

\- Okay ?

Bellamy lui tourna le dos pour prendre des chaussettes.

\- Je ne te ferai pas cocu.

\- Passe le bonjour à Octavia de ma part, commenta Murphy.

Bellamy hocha vaguement la tête, ferma sa valise. Fit trois pas hors de la chambre, et s'installa sur le canapé.

Il aimait trop Murphy pour le quitter.

Au milieu de la nuit, le canapé lui parut trop dur, pas confortable, une horreur. Il se leva et rejoignit Murphy dans le lit. Celui-ci à moitié endormi se roula contre lui.

\- Tu m'as manqué, marmonna-t-il, j'ai horreur de dormir seul sans toi.

Bellamy savait que Murphy ne dirait jamais ça s'il était complètement réveillé. Il sourit, passa son bras autour de lui.

\- Plus de serpent, okay petit con ?

\- Okay okay. Mais ne pars pas.

\- Je ne pars pas.

\- Tant mieux. Je ne saurais pas comment te retenir. Et ça… Ce ne serait pas drôle du tout.

Bellamy l'embrassa.

Parce que Murphy n'était pas seulement revanchard.

Il était simplement Murphy.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un machin chose, j'imaginais bien Murphy et son foutu caractère se venger. Mais aussi être trop mignon pour que Bell réussisse à lui en vouloir longtemps.


	28. Comme la pluie

**Titre :** Comme la pluie.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jonty

 **Prompt :** Comme la pluie.

* * *

Comme la pluie, tu me rafraichis. Avec ton caractère impulsif, ta bonne humeur, tes idées folles. J'adore refaire le monde avec toi, nous inventer une vie meilleure quelque part ailleurs, boire de l'alcool jusqu'à perdre la tête, dormir l'un à côté de l'autre en se racontant mille trucs.

Comme la pluie, tu me fais pousser. Je dois être une sorte de plante étrange qui grandi quand il se nourrit à ta source, à tes paroles, à tes yeux. J'ai grandi avec toi, on s'est élevé ensemble, comme deux plantes accrochés au même tuteur.

Comme la pluie, des fois tu me gaves. T'en fais trop, tu m'envoies chier, tu m'écoutes pas, tu m'écoutes plus. T'es paumé pi c'est à moi que tu t'en prends parce qu'on est trop proche. La pluie me mouille et toi tu me balances des piques, et on s'engueule, et ça donne froid à l'intérieur.

Comme la pluie me manque quand il fait trop chaud, tu me manques quand tu t'éloignes, quand tu es loin. Je m'inquiète, le monde d'ici est tellement dangereux que j'ai peur de ne plus jamais te revoir.

Parce que comme la pluie, tu m'es essentielle pour vivre. Plus rien n'aurait la même saveur sans toi, plus rien n'aurait de sens sans toi.

Comme la pluie est attirée par la Terre, je suis attiré par toi.

La pluie qui coule dans ta bouche que tu ouvres pour la recevoir me donne envie d'être une de ses gouttes.

Je voudrais te dire que je t'aime, aussi facilement que la pluie tombe.

Mais je ne dis rien, et je prends juste ton sourire comme un cadeau quand tu tournes vers moi tout heureux et que tu t'écris :

\- C'est génial Monty, il pleut.

Fin.

L'autatrice : petite fic écrite au cours d'une soirée drabble.


	29. N'importe quelle question

**Titre :** N'importe quelle question.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jonty

 **Prompt :** Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas

* * *

\- Si vous avez des questions, n'importe laquelle, surtout n'hésitez pas.

Bien sûr personne ne lève la main. Pas qu'ils n'ont pas de question, mais ils ont les yeux rivés sur l'horloge, pour savoir si l'aiguille va se décider à bouger pour indiquer la fin de l'heure. Ils n'ont plus la tête au cours, ils sont déjà ailleurs, à penser à la pause, à leur clope, à la bouffe du self, à leur petit(e) ami(e) qu'ils vont retrouver. Alors non pas de question, l'SVT ça ne les intéresse déjà plus. Ils se souviendront seulement plus tard, pendant leurs révisions pour les partiels de ce qu'ils n'ont pas compris. Pas maintenant.

Sauf une main qui se lève. La main d'un crétin qui suit ce cours pour la dixième fois, la main d'un idiot qui n'a rien à faire là et qui est le dernier à avoir une question à poser. Pourtant monsieur Green soupire et dit :

\- Oui monsieur Jordan, quelque chose à demander ?

\- Tu préfères manger quoi ce soir ? Restaurant ou malbouffe ?

Le prof grince, le faux élève s'amuse, des ricanements dans la classe résonne.

\- Ce n'est ni l'heure, ni l'endroit, grommelle Monty.

\- Tu as dit _« n'importe laquelle »._

\- Vous l'avez dit monsieur Green, s'écrie un petit malin.

\- On veut la réponse monsieur Green, renchérie une petite maline.

Ils ont oublié la pause, la clope, le/la petit(e) ami(e), la bouffe, maintenant ils ne pensent plus qu'à ce qu'il se passe pour leur prof bien aimé.

\- Restaurant, répondit Monty, et c'est toi qui paye. C'est pour avoir osé dérangé mon cours.

Jasper ricane. Il n'est pas le seul.

\- Vous pouvez sortir, ajoute Monty. N'oubliez pas de réviser ce qu'on a vu aujourd'hui, c'était un point très important.

\- Il entend par là que ça va tomber au partiel, s'amuse Jasper.

\- Monsieur Jordan, vous restez, je dois vous parler de votre insolence.

Les élèves quittent la salle. Des petits curieux essaient de traîner, mais Monty attend. Quand il ne reste plus que lui et Jasper, Monty soupire :

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- J'adore t'embêter.

\- Tu brises mon autorité.

\- Les élèves t'adorent et t'écoutent, je ne brise rien du tout.

\- Hmmm

\- Bon. Quelle est ma sentence pour avoir osé brisé ton autorité, mon amour ?

Monty ne prend pas la peine de réfléchir et embrasse longuement sa bouche. Quand ils se séparent, Jasper rit :

\- J'aime tes punitions. Voilà pourquoi je ne suis jamais sage.

\- Ne viens plus à mes cours, grommelle Monty.

\- J'aime trop t'écouter parler.

\- Tu les connais par cœur.

\- Ça m'est égal.

Monty abandonne, Jasper ne l'écouterait pas de toute façon.

\- Tu es mon pire élève.

\- Et toi tu es mon meilleur prof.

\- Je vais devoir te donner des leçons alors.

Jasper frissonne et embrasse les lèvres de Monty, brièvement :

\- Après le restau ?

\- Après le restau.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Monty retrouve enfin le sourire.

\- Mais maintenant, tu me laisses tranquille pour les autres cours !

\- Un dernier baiser pour m'encourager de notre séparation ?

Monty lève les yeux au ciel et embrasse encore Jasper.

\- Au revoir Monsieur Green, à ce soir.

\- À ce soir Monsieur Jordan, soyez sage !

Jasper disparait de la pièce dans un éclat de rire.

Fin.

L'autatrice : petite fic écrite à la soirée drabble.


	30. Les maternelles

**Titre :** Les maternelles

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basé sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Prompt :** Je te perds de vue cinq secondes, et voilà ce qui arrive.

* * *

Jasper était hyperactif. On le laissait cinq secondes et on le retrouvait entrain de grimper en haut d'une armoire, ou à essayer d'ouvrir la fenêtre parce que _« t'as vu maître y a un oiseau là sur la branche et je vais l'attraper »_. Ses parents, bien qu'ils aimaient leur fils, avaient rêvé parfois de le tenir en laisse. Son maître rentrait chez lui épuisé le soir, en rêvant d'une classe de gosses mignons et calmes. D'autant plus Jasper n'était pas le seul. Il y avait Murphy. Murphy était le sale gamin qui, dès qu'on lui tournait le dos, fouillait dans le tiroir du prof, trouvait des punaises et en perdait partout dans la classe en ricanant quand un de ses camarades se faisaient mal dessus. Sa mère était tellement alcoolisée qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à l'heure, et toujours en titubant, et le maître avait du mal à lui laisser le gamin.

Il y avait Octavia, assez mignonne, mais toujours à chercher la bagarre et à crier _« je vais le dire à mon frère »_ si elle perdait, frère qui était en primaire et avait la mauvaise habitude de venir menacer les maternelles.

Il y avait Miller aussi. Lui non plus fallait pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Où il se retrouvait les poches pleines de tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver à piquer. Clarke se prenait pour la chef, et se battait cette place avec Lexa. Les deux rêvaient de devenir maîtresses à la place du maître et faisaient leurs lois.

Et finalement, il y avait Monty.

Le calme et le gentil et le doux Monty. Qui démontait et cassait absolument tout ce qui pouvait se démonter, pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et comment ça fonctionnait. Aidé bien souvent de Jasper, son plus grand complice.

Le maître aurait mieux fait de se tirer une balle dans le pied le jour où il avait décidé que ce métier était le plus beau du monde.

Heureusement, ce n'était pas si horrible.

Clarke et Lexa ne faisaient pas que vouloir commander, elles venaient en aide aussi à tout le monde, même à Murphy qui à force de semer des punaises, s'était fait mal avec. Octavia était courageuse, elle défendait ceux qui se faisaient embêter et protégeait les enfants de sa classe. Miller donnait toujours un coup de main au prof, et terminait souvent son travail avant tout le monde. Bellamy, qui s'incrustait trop souvent, était le seul à vraiment pouvoir calmer Murphy dans le fond.

\- Arrête de faire des bêtises où le maître appellera la police.

\- J'ai pas peur de la police.

\- Ah ouais t'as pas peur de la police ? Ils te mettront en prison et tu devras faire caca devant tout le monde, alors t'as pas peur ?

\- Non j'ai pas peur.

\- Dans ce cas, si tu fais des bêtises, c'est de moi que tu auras peur !

Murphy se tenait sage en général, après ce discours, au moins pendant une après-midi. Puis il courrait le dire à Bellamy qui le félicitait en le soulevant du sol pour le faire tourner.

Jasper était plus calme quand, en classe, ils faisaient des expériences. Il les regardait avec ses gros yeux et prenait la main de Monty.

\- Monty t'as vu ? T'as vu ? C'est incroyable.

Et Monty pouvait regarder les plantes pousser pendant des tas de minutes d'affilés.

\- Elles vont pas pousser si vite, lui disait le maître. C'est pas la peine de les regarder.

\- Elles arrêtent de pousser si je les regarde ?

\- Pas vraiment non.

\- Alors je vais les regarder encore un peu.

Souvent Jasper regardait avec lui, son bras autour de Monty. Meilleurs amis ou plus que ça.

Puis à la fin de l'année, ils offrirent un dessin gigantesque pour le meilleur maître du monde, qu'ils avaient tous fait en commun. L'année d'après, ils ne seraient plus dans sa classe. Le maître n'aurait plus à crier _« Jasper ne saute pas d'armoire en armoire tu vas te casser le cou »_ , ni à vérifier sans cesse les poches de Miller _« pourquoi tu as pris des petites cuillères la cantine ? Qu'est ce que tu vas en faire ? »._ Il n'aurait plus besoin d'expliquer à Clarke et Lexa qu'il était le maître, qu'il commandait, et pas elles. Il ne s'inquiéterait plus en laissant Murphy repartir avec sa maman, et ne trouverait plus jamais ce gosse entrain de brûler des allumettes _« je les ai trouvés chez moi et Jasper a des drôles de cheveux alors je voulais voir s'ils brûlaient facilement »._ Il ne retrouverait plus d'enfant le nez en sang, parce qu'il aurait embêté Octavia _« Bellamy je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas le droit de venir ici »._ Et il ne devrait plus se préoccuper des bagarres d'Octavia. Plus personne ne démonterait sans cesse les objets mécaniques et le maître ne soupirerait plus _« Monty ne démonte pas cette lampe de poche, on va en avoir besoin »_. Ce serait bien.

Mais pas tant que ça.

Murphy ne viendrait plus réclamer des câlins en cachette parce qu'il était en manque de tendresse. Miller ne serait plus là pour montrer au maître comme il avait tout bien ramassé tous les jouets qui traînaient. Le maître ne verrait plus Jasper s'étonner de tout, les plantes pousseraient sans le regard de Monty. Les plus petits devraient se défendre sans Octavia. Bellamy ne passerait plus non plus. Et il n'y aurait plus de débat avec Clarke et Lexa.

Le maître ne saurait pas ce qu'ils deviendraient. Ils grandiraient sans lui.

Et, ils allaient lui manquer un peu.

Malgré tout.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une fic sur des gosses de maternelles banales (ou pas).


	31. Vieillesse

**Prompt :** C'était sucré et chaud et doux.

* * *

 **Vieillesse.**

Aujourd'hui ça m'a fait comme un flash. En ce moment je perds un peu la mémoire mais je n'ai pas oublié ça. Aujourd'hui ça fait soixante-quinze ans qu'on est ami et j'en ai quatre-vingt. Déjà c'était mal barré pour vivre aussi longtemps, j'ai bien cru qu'on ne dépasserait pas dix-huit ans et puis les choses se sont calmés, on a pu vivre en paix, quoi que ça veuille dire parce que ça a longtemps été la guerre dans ma tête. Mais t'étais là. Mon meilleur pote, toujours à veiller sur moi et à faire gaffe que je ne fasse pas de bêtise. Et t'étais désolé d'être responsable de ça mais ce n'était pas toi, c'était ce monde et toute la merde autour.

T'es resté avec moi, puis je me suis apaisé, les choses sont devenus plus simple, plus douce, chaude et sucré, parce que tu savais ce qu'il fallait faire ou dire pour que ce soit comme ça.

Ami pour toujours, on l'a fait Monty. T'es toujours mon meilleur ami, t'as longtemps été encore plus et nous voilà rendu vieux et ridés, rabougris comme des pommes pourris. Je sais que je t'aime même si j'ai mon corps qui s'est affaibli, le cœur aussi et la cervelle qui se liquéfie. Je sais que je t'aime même quand je m'en rappelle plus et que ma mémoire se fait la malle, quand je me souviens plus de rien et presque même pas de mon nom.

Je deviens sénile mon pote, c'est l'âge, tout part, mais aujourd'hui je me suis rappelé parce que ça fait si longtemps qu'on se connaît, si longtemps qu'on est ensemble, qu'on partage tout. Toi t'es là et ton cerveau va très bien, t'es encore en pleine forme à tripoter et démonter des trucs et des machins. T'as beau être vieux mon vieux, t'es toujours aussi mignon je m'en rends bien compte. Toujours aussi passionné et pleins d'humour et ton regard perçant sous tes rides, qui ne me lâche pas, qui ne me lâche jamais.

Tu t'inquiètes je le vois bien, tu te dis que je suis foutu cette fois-ci, tout ça parce que je me perds, parce que je sais plus où on habite, que je ne me rappelle plus des noms, des dates, des jours. Parce qu'il paraît que l'autre fois je te cherchais partout alors que tu étais devant moi. T'inquiètes pas Monty, tout va bien, tu vois que je me rappelle, tu vois que soixante-quinze ans plus tard je t'aime toujours autant et peut-être même plus et que je sais que tu es mon meilleur ami depuis tout ce temps. Tout ça, ça fait presque toujours, mon amour.

J'oublie mais je n'oublie pas tout à fait, c'est encore là t'en fais pas. C'est ce qui compte non ? On est ensemble.

Et je te le dis et tu acquiesces _« oui Jasper »_ , tu souris, j'aime te voir heureux.

Alors tu fais une blague et je ris aux éclats. Puis je m'entends dire _« qu'est-ce que vous êtes drôle vous alors »._ Et c'est vrai, vous êtes un marrant. Mais vous êtes qui déjà ? Je perds un peu la mémoire ces temps-ci.

Bah peu importe, ce n'est pas grave si j'oublie. Je n'ai qu'à décider qui vous serez.

« Vous savez quoi, à partir d'aujourd'hui vous êtes mon meilleur ami ». Et vous souriez, ça me plait.

Je t'ai choisi.

Encore une fois.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une petite fic à la fois douce et amer.


	32. Faire l'amour

**Prompt :** Ne t'arrête pas maintenant.

* * *

 **Faire l'amour.**

Tu fais tout pleins de trucs avec tes doigts et ta bouche, qui me rendent clairement dingue, et quand je crois avoir vraiment perdu la raison, tu me touches à cet endroit et… Et c'est pire. Tu souffles à mon oreille des mots pervers sur ce que tu peux encore me faire et je me mords les lèvres avant de te dire de continuer parce que personnellement là je suis très bien, vraiment très très bien.

\- Surtout, ne t'arrête pas, où je te butte.

Ça te fait marrer. Oh mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, j'atteins les étoiles quand tu fais ce truc, ce machin, ce… Wouah.

Puis dans tout ça, je t'entends venir me chuchoter que tu m'aimes. Bellamy, sérieux, tu gâches tout… Tu gâches… Tout…. Rien du tout. Rien du tout.

Okay, je veux bien t'avouer la même chose. Si tu continues ce que tu faisais.

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Tu rigoles encore, puis tu m'embrasses. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais enflure.

\- Moi aussi Murphy, tu dis.

Et nous baisons.

Non pardon.

Faisons l'amour.

Abruti.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un… Machin.


	33. Sauf moi

**Titre :** Sauf moi.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jonty

 **Prompt :** C'est une bêtise, que dis-je, un crime, une ignominie

* * *

Embrasser Harper, coucher avec elle. C'est d'une bêtise. Franchement, t'as pas trouvé mieux que cette blonde qui se la joue ? T'as pas trouvé mieux qu'elle à ce moment-là quand t'avais besoin de réconfort ? Parce que la choisir c'est presque un crime, c'est une ignominie. Tu me dis que non, je te dis que si. _« Tu exagères Jasper »._ J'exagère pas. T'aurais plutôt dû demander à Raven, j'aurais compris. Ou j'aurais essayé de comprendre. Mais peut-être que j'aurais râlé aussi, peut-être que je t'aurais dit que t'avais fait une connerie. Une grosse connerie. Peut-être que n'importe qui passant entre tes bras, n'importe qui se glissant entre tes draps avec toi, me rendrait dingue Monty. Me rendrait fou. Sauf si…

Sauf si c'est moi.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une petite jonty écrite pour une soirée drabble


	34. Reste

**Prompt :** Reste dans mes bras

* * *

 **Reste.**

Non, chut, ne te lève pas. La Terre attendra, le monde n'a qu'à continuer de tourner un moment sans nous. Ne bouge pas, reste là, reste dans mes bras, contre moi. Jasper qu'est-ce que tu veux aller faire de toute façon ? Boire ? Tu es mieux là, contre moi, au chaud. Tu réalises qu'il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir entre nous, quelque chose de doux, de brûlant, quelque chose qui nous as mis à nu face à la vérité, face à face également. Tu te tournes vers moi, tu me souris, tu restes. Tu restes avec moi. Dans mes bras, moi dans tes bras.

La Terre attendra.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit machin tout mignon écrit en soirée drabble.


	35. Baisers

**Prompt :** Nos mains se sont croisées sur ton corps.

* * *

 **Baisers.**

Ils s'embrassent. Papillonnant, hésitant, goûtant. Baisers doux et un peu humides. Ils s'accélèrent, deviennent plus intenses, plus profond. Langue contre langue, échange de salive. Leurs mains se croisent sur le corps de Jasper alors qu'ils se collent un peu plus l'un à l'autre, alors qu'ils s'aiment un peu plus. Puis ils se lâchent pour mieux se toucher, les baisers se glissent sur les joues, dans les cous, visitent les corps. Un murmure, mais de qui ? _« Je t'aime »._ L'autre se sent fou, amoureux, libre. Ils se brûlent à s'aimer trop fort.

Fin.

L'autatrice : drabble de 100 mots tout pile.


	36. Seule

**Titre :** Seule.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Clexa

 **Note :** Ce drabble a été écris en participation avec le discord Yaoifr. Il fallait écrire un texte sur une image (ici une photo en noir et blanc d'une personne assise seule sur un banc).

* * *

Seule. C'était comme ça qu'elle se voyait parfois. Assise les jambes croisées sur son trône, elle pensait. Titus était absent, les chefs de clan aussi, il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, mais parfois, même quand ils étaient tous là, même quand son conseiller la soutenait, elle ressentait le poids d'une certaine solitude. Ils comptaient tous sur elle, même s'ils n'attendaient pas la même chose. Certains voulaient la guerre, d'autres un nouveau monde. Ils réclamaient et donnaient très peu, et c'était à elle de trouver les mots, de trouver les gestes, pour combler tout le monde.

Seule. Indra était là pourtant elle aussi, souvent. Combattante fière, qui levait la tête et se battrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour ce qu'elle pensait être juste. Mais qu'est-ce qui était juste et qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas ? On doit faire payer, _le sang appelle le sang_ , était-ce vraiment ça la justice ? Lexa se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. D'ici, elle dominait sa ville, son monde, ses gens. C'était sa place, être leur Heda, une place qu'elle portait avec fierté mais qui, par moment, pesait sur ses épaules. Une place qui était sa seule compagne parfois.

Seule. Jusqu'à ce qu'une princesse blonde entre dans sa vie. Que leurs deux mondes s'entrechoquent. Clarke, qu'elle s'appelait. Clarke la bousculait, lançait des cailloux dans un engrenage bien établi, réfléchissait différemment, la guidait d'une autre manière. Lui montrait autre chose.

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, un menton se posa sur son épaule, un corps tout féminin se pressa contre son dos.

\- Bonjour, mon amour, souffla Clarke à son oreille.

Et soudain, Lexa n'était plus seule.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une envie de clexa, et une photo très inspirante pour ce couple.


	37. Fugue

**Titre :** Fugue.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jasphy

 **Note :** Ce drabble a été écris en participation avec le discord Yaoifr. Il fallait écrire un texte sur une image (ici une photo en noir et blanc d'un buffet avec des verres et des gens qui discutent).

* * *

Murphy avait les mains dans ses poches et se dirigea d'un air nonchalant vers le buffet. Puisqu'il était là, autant se saouler avec leur vin dégueulasse. Au troisième verre, quelqu'un lui retira sa boisson.

\- Laisses-en aux autres.

\- Dégage Jasper.

Murphy tenta de reprendre possession de ce qui lui appartenait, mais Jasper vida le verre d'un trait et seulement lui rendit ;

\- Pouah, pas terrible ce vin. Heureusement que j'ai emmené ma réserve.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Murphy et sortit une gourde de son manteau.

\- Vodka, précisa-t-il.

\- Alcoolique, marmonna Murphy.

\- Il faut au moins ça pour supporter ce mariage, dit-il en pointant Harper du doigt.

\- Pas ta faute si ton meilleur pote a des goûts de merde, commenta Murphy. D'ailleurs c'est ton meilleur pote, ça aurait dût te mettre la puce à l'oreille.

\- Tu insinues que je suis un goût de merde ?

Murphy lui prit la gourde des mains pour boire une gorgée puis souffla :

\- Devine.

Il reprit une nouvelle gorgée avant d'ajouter :

\- Cette vodka n'est pas mal du tout, tes goûts valent peut-être mieux que Monty. Ce qui aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille c'est que ton meilleur ami est Monty.

\- Et qu'il est génial.

\- Tout à fait.

\- Comme la vodka.

\- Exactement.

Jasper roula des yeux, reprit sa gourde et but.

\- Et si on s'enfuyait ? Proposa Murphy. Imagine. Le témoin du marié et un parfait inconnu, fuguant tous les deux dans la nuit.

\- Tu n'es pas un parfait inconnu.

\- Je suis le pote de Bellamy qui est un pote à vous, c'est presque pareil.

\- Tu veux vraiment fuguer ?

\- Si tu emmènes la vodka.

Jasper acquiesça avec un sourire malicieux :

\- Bien entendu.

Ils se retrouvèrent loin de la salle des fêtes, de la musique, de la chaleur des lieux et du mariage le plus pourri de la planète. Ils s'assirent sur le trottoir au bord de la route, et burent la gourde à deux. Il faudrait au moins ça pour supporter la suite à venir, parce qu'ils y retourneraient, plus tard. Bientôt.

Quand ils auraient fini de se regarder comme on regarde les étoiles.

Quand leurs bouches se décolleraient l'une de l'autre.

\- On est en train de faire une connerie, commenta Jasper.

\- Ta gueule et embrasse-moi encore, ordonna Murphy.

Jasper ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une petite Jasphy, ça faisait longtemps.


	38. J'ai tout pris

**Titre :** J'ai tout pris.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jonty

 **Note :** Ce drabble a été écris en participation avec le discord Yaoifr. Il fallait écrire un texte sur une figure de style choisie, j'ai donc décidé d'écrire sur l'énumération.

* * *

C'est bon j'ai tout pris. La télé, le canapé (celui où t'aimait t'asseoir pour lire), le meuble de l'entrée, le chat (qui te réclame). Je n'ai pas oublié le lit (qui se souvient de nos ébats), ni le lampadaire du salon (qui nous éclairais), pas non plus la bibliothèque. J'ai pensé à prendre le rideau de douche, et les rideaux des fenêtres, la dernière boite de riz qui traîne, les bouteilles d'eau. J'ai fait les cartons de livres, de vêtements, de vaisselles, de nourriture, de tes cahiers de chansons, tes partitions. Je tiens ta guitare dans une main, la boite à musique que tu m'as un jour offerte dans l'autre. Mince, j'ai oublié le tapis. Tant pis.

Je regarde une dernière fois ce qui fut ton appartement.

Monty tu étais partout ici, dans ces endroits, debout, assis, couché. Je t'embrassais souvent dans ce coin, en ouvrant la porte avant de partir, là-bas aussi. Tu me disais _« Jasper, je t'aime »_ , un peu partout dans le salon, dans la cuisine, dans la salle de bains, ou dans la chambre.

J'ai presque envie de pleurer, de tristesse, de nostalgie.

Puis tu m'appelles :

\- Tu viens Jasper ? On y va ?

J'arrive.

Et on part. Dans notre nouvelle maison, notre nouveau chez moi et chez toi, notre chez nous. Avec la télé, le canapé, le meuble de l'entrée, et le chat…

Fin.

L'autatrice : bien c'pas parfait hein, mais c'était marrant à écrire. J'ai failli faire un truc un peu triste, puis j'ai changé d'avis en cours de chemin.


	39. Ce que je déteste

**Titre :** Ce que je déteste…

 **Pairing :** Murphamy

 **Note :** Ce drabble a été écris en participation avec le discord Yaoifr. Il fallait écrire un texte sur une figure de style choisie, j'ai donc décidé d'écrire sur l'antiphrase (et un peu d'anaphore s'est ajouté au texte).

* * *

Je déteste tes cheveux bouclés. Ils sont moches, genre vraiment. Je déteste tes yeux marrons qui regardent les gens comme si tu lisais leur âme. Par-dessus tout Bellamy, je déteste tes taches de rousseur, qui m'empêche de me concentrer quand je te regarde. C'est pire avec ta bouche. Je te déteste tout entier, du plus petit orteil jusqu'à ton front. Que j'embrasse.

Je déteste quand tu me prends des tes bras, continue.

Je déteste quand tu m'appelles John, t'arrête pas.

Tout n'est que mensonge, tu t'en doutes, à cause de mon sourire en coin, parce que j'embrasse tes lèvres en même temps.

Il n'y a qu'une seule vérité.

Je déteste t'aimer.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit murphamy comme ça en passant.


	40. Meilleurs amis

**Titre :** Meilleurs amis

 **Pairing :** Jonty

 **Note :** fic écrite suite à la soirée drabble dés ! Les dés représentaient une bouche, un dé et un bonhomme qui attrape quelque chose en hauteur.

* * *

Qui avait rangé ces idiots de cookies si haut ? Monty était monté sur une chaise, mais même en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il n'arrivait pas à attraper la boîte que sa mère avait planquée tout en haut du meuble de la cuisine. Il manquait juste quelques fichus centimètres. Heureusement, Monty avait le meilleur des meilleurs amis du monde, mieux que Timon et Pumba, mieux que Ron et Harry, mieux que John et Sherlock. Jasper monta sur la chaise derrière lui et avec sa grande taille attrapa les cookies. Ces merveilleux cookies aux pépites de chocolats et aux noix de pécans, parsemés comme sur la face d'un dé. Une véritable tuerie.

Les deux enfants se régalèrent sur le canapé du salon, écrasant des miettes sur le cuir du fauteuil, ce qui fit hurler Hannah quand elle rentra.

\- Mais c'est pas nous, mentirent les enfants.

Mais pour que le mensonge fonctionne, il aurait fallu que les deux petiots n'aient pas la bouche pleine de chocolat.

Ils furent punis tous les deux, la prochaine fois Monty irait faire ses bêtises chez Jasper.

Qui avait caché ces idiots de bonbons dans un espace aussi petit ? Pas pratique pour Jasper et sa grande taille.

Heureusement, Jasper avait le meilleur des meilleurs amis du monde…

Fin.

L'autatrice : dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.


	41. Les photos

**Les photos.**

Les photos où tu apparais sont vieilles maintenant, mais elles sont toujours là. Avec tout ce recul, c'est amusant de t'y voir, j'entends presque ta voix tellement tu sembles vivant dessus. Tu ris, tu t'amuses, là tu pleures d'émotion, on est tous les deux, tu cries mon nom. _Jasper_.

Ce sont des souvenirs, d'avant l'accident, c'est tout ce qu'il reste de toi, Monty. Tu n'as jamais vieilli, jamais pris des rides, jamais tu n'as atteint mon âge. Et tu me manques tous les jours, mais il y a les photos.

Les photos sont des médiums, elles te font apparaître à moi alors que tu n'es plus là. Alors quand ça ne va pas, je les regarde et pendant un instant, un court instant, je te vois à nouveau près de moi.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit truc un peu triste et amer.


	42. Le feu de forêt

**Note :** fic écrite suite à la soirée drabble dés ! Les dés représentaient le verbe brûler, une clé, un fer à cheval.

* * *

 **Le feu de forêt.**

Un feu de forêt c'est vachement impressionnant. Jasper et Monty n'avaient même jamais connu le feu avant d'arriver sur terre, alors voir la forêt s'embraser sans savoir comment arrêter ça, c'était flippant et saisissant. Ils avaient été séparés par ce feu, l'un du côté qui brûlait, l'autre de l'autre côté. Ils s'étaient appelés. Monty avait peur de voir son meilleur ami finir carbonisé par ce feu qui s'en prenait si vite aux arbres. Jasper hurlait, de trouille.

\- Monty, Monty, sauve-moi.

Et comment faire ça ? Comment sauver Jasper de ce feu qui brûlait tout, comment le ramener du bon côté sans cramer soi-même ? Il n'y avait pas de réponse, pas de clé à cette énigme. Jasper allait brûler et Monty allait y assister, impuissant.

La solution finit par venir à eux. Lexa et son cheval traversèrent les flammes et la jeune femme sauva Jasper.

Monty trop heureux de voir son meilleur ami sauf, oublia le feu qui continuait à s'en prendre à la forêt, oublia tout. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. C'était une autre réponse à une autre question…

Fin.

L'autatrice : je suis pas vraiment satisfaite de cette fic, je l'ai écrite vite fait hier soir pour la soirée drabble et elle n'a pas tourné comme je le voulais.


	43. La viking Maëvouille

**Note :** fic écrite suite à la soirée drabble dés ! Les dés représentaient des marionnettes, un poisson, un bateau.

* * *

 **La viking Maëvouille.**

Bellamy gardait Murphy et sa petite sœur ce jour-là. Le gosse était intenable, il avait arraché la tête de toutes les poupées d'Octavia pour les accrocher un peu partout. Sur le manche à balais, sur la lampe, au-dessus de la télé. On aurait dit que l'appartement s'était transformé en sorte d'endroit vaudou un peu flippant et ça faisait ricaner Murphy. Comment ce gamin d'à peine six ans pouvait s'amuser de trucs aussi effrayant, même pour un adulte.

Bellamy et Octavia remirent les têtes aux poupées et pour occuper Murphy, s'amusèrent à les animer et inventer une histoire.

Sur son drakkar, la grande poupée viking Maëvouille avait décidé de chasser le géant poisson Alphsache et parcourait la mer à sa poursuite. Mais Alphsache était malin en plus d'être gigantesque et il réussissait toujours à échapper à la viking. Aidé de ses fidèles amis Swatite et Cachou, Maëvouille n'abandonnait pourtant pas l'idée d'un jour attraper Alphsache.

\- Pourquoi elles veulent attraper Alphsache ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Pour le manger, beugla Octavia en rigolant.

Contre toute attente, Murphy – le sadique décapiteur de poupées – eut les larmes aux yeux et Bellamy dû le consoler et le rassurer.

\- Mais non elles ne mangeront pas Alphsache, plus tard elles deviendront l'amies du poisson géant et tous ensembles elles vivront des aventures extraordinaires.

Murphy fit la moue puis marmonna :

\- Alors le poisson les mange pas à la fin ?

Bellamy ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, et pour faire plaisir à Murphy il dit :

\- Si le poisson les mange à la fin, elles se font gober toutes les trois.

Le gamin applaudit.

\- J'aime les fins qui se terminent biens.

Murphy était vraiment unique en son genre…

Fin.

L'autatrice : encore une fois, assez peu satisfaite par cette fic. Elle est surtout un gros délire et une dédicace à certaines amies.


	44. L'histoire de Richard Lapin le lapin

**Note :** fic écrite suite à la soirée drabble dés ! Les dés représentaient un bonhomme pas content, une abeille, une bulle.

* * *

 **L'histoire de Richard Lapin le lapin.**

Murphy baillait la bouche grande ouverte et Bellamy râla :

\- Ferme la bouche, tu connais pas l'histoire de Jean-Pierre Lapin le lapin ?

\- Non, mais vas-y, je suis tout ouïe.

\- C'était Jean-Pierre Lapin qui…

\- Quel prénom de merde.

\- Tu préfères Richard Lapin ?

\- Mouais.

\- Donc c'est l'histoire de Richard Lapin, le lapin qui baillait toujours la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Passionnant, coupa Murphy.

\- Si tu ne me laisses pas raconter tu sauras jamais le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Vas-y vas-y raconte, ça te tient tellement à cœur.

\- Donc Richard Lapin baillait la bouche grande ouverte, sans mettre sa main devant sa bouche. Et un jour, une abeille qui butinait des fleurs passa par là. Elle vit la bouche grande ouverte de Richard Lapin le lapin pas malin qui ne mettait pas sa main devant sa bouche quand il baillait, et décida de s'y engouffrer. Si bien que Richard Lapin avala l'abeille.

Murphy a un fin sourire et avec un ton sarcastique il fit :

\- Aïe !

\- Et après ça, chaque fois que Richard Lapin parlait, un bzzzzzz coupait la moitié de ses phrases et plus personne ne le comprenait.

\- Hm hm. Un lapin qui parle donc.

\- C'est une histoire.

\- Je vois.

\- Alors Richard Lapin a eu une idée pour libérer l'abeille.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Il a baillé la bouche grande ouverte, sans mettre sa main devant la bouche et l'abeille est sortie.

\- Morale : bailler la bouche grande ouverte est bénéfique ! S'amusa Murphy.

Bellamy prit le temps d'y réfléchir et soupira :

\- Mais s'il avait mis sa main, il n'aurait jamais avalé l'abeille.

\- Et s'il avait mis sa main, il ne l'aurait jamais recraché, ajouta Murphy.

Bellamy croisa les bras vexés que son histoire n'ait pas eu l'effet escompté, et Murphy bailla une nouvelle fois la bouche grande ouverte. Bellamy choisit cet instant pour venir l'embrasser. Avec la langue. Quand il se recula, Murphy sourit :

\- Jamais je ne mettrai ma main devant la bouche avec des arguments pareils.

Bellamy haussa les épaules et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un truc simple écrit pendant la soirée, sans prise de tête.


	45. Le poids du sac à dos

**Note :** fic écrite suite à la soirée drabble dés ! Les dés représentaient un cartable, un sourire timide, un volcan.

 **Note 2 :** cette fic est un genre de suite à une fic que j'ai commencé et abandonné (pour le moment), où Jasper était en foyer de l'enfance et devenu mutique suite à la mort de ses parents dans un incendie. Il ne va plus à l'école depuis, mais les éducateurs le force à y retourner.

* * *

 **Le poids du sac à dos.**

Jasper traîne misérablement son sac à dos comme s'il y avait des rochers dedans. Indra a vraiment insisté pour qu'il retourne à l'école, il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. Même si Becca lui dit que son emploi du temps est emménagé juste pour lui et que pour le moment il n'ira en cours que le matin, c'est déjà trop pour lui.

Quand elle le voit, son amie Maya lui fait un sourire timide, puis elle prend sa main :

\- Je suis désolée Jasper, dit-elle.

Ce qui est pire que si elle n'avait rien dit du tout. Il retire sa main, avec des cailloux en plus dans son cartable. Même Harper avec qui il se dispute tout le temps, tente d'être gentille avec lui. Ça le dégoûte terriblement. S'il pouvait parler, il lui dirait bien gentiment d'aller se faire voir. Il sent la colère gronder en lui, il voudrait qu'on l'oublie. Un volcan naît à l'intérieur de lui, un volcan de fureur et de tristesse, qu'il ne peut pas déverser comme il le voudrait. Il se souvient d'Octavia lui racontant qu'elle frappait avant de parler et il comprend pourquoi. Lui aussi en a envie.

Au moins jusqu'à ce que Monty arrive devant l'école, court vers lui et le prenne dans ses bras. Sans poser de question, sans avoir pitié, il agit comme d'habitude et lui sourit :

\- Tu viens ? Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Alors Jasper vient, avec lui. La main dans celle de son meilleur ami. Le sac à dos un peu plus léger.

Fin.


	46. Le crabe

**Pairing :** Jonty

 **Note :** je m'ennuyais hier soir, alors je me suis tirée les dés toute seule. Pour obtenir crabe, pomme ou poire, arbre. J'ai écrit ça, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais ça m'a fait plaisir de faire un petit truc jonty.

* * *

 **Le crabe.**

Les doigts de pieds en éventails, Jasper et Monty mangeaient des poires qu'ils avaient trouvées dans un arbre. Assis sur la plage, ils observaient l'océan avec émerveillement. Il ne pensait pas arriver là, et pourtant ils y étaient. La route avait été longue, mais l'arrivée sublime. Ils avaient oublié tous leurs problèmes pour venir ici et pouvoir admirer l'eau azur qui s'éloignait jusqu'à l'horizon. Maya n'était plus qu'un souvenir dans la tête de Jasper, un souvenir mélancolique et triste mais qui ne faisait plus aussi mal. Il était heureux d'avoir Monty à ses côtés et ne lui en voulait plus.

Il savourait sa poire lorsque Monty se colla soudainement contre lui et en s'écriant :

\- Jasper ne fait pas de bruit.

\- C'est toi qui fais du bruit là, fit Jasper amusé.

\- Y a une bestiole qui vient droit vers nous, et elle n'a pas l'air sympa du tout.

Jasper tourna la tête et ouvrit grand les yeux. Un bête avec une grosse carapace et des grosses pinces s'approchait d'eux à grande vitesse.

\- Si ça se trouve c'est affectueux ? Tenta Jasper.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de l'être.

Effectivement, ça ne ressemblait pas à quelque chose de doux et de mignon et à sa façon de bouger, ça avait l'air en colère.

\- Je propose qu'on tente une retraite ! Murmura Jasper a l'oreille de Monty.

Monty hocha la tête et attrapa la main de son meilleur ami. Ils avaient fait face à des Natifs en colère, à un monstre des rivières, à des psychopathes des montagnes, et voilà qu'ils flippaient devant cette bête à pinces. Deux grands idiots, qui se mirent à courir, main dans la main et allèrent trouver un abri dans une grotte creusée dans la falaise.

Ils se laissèrent tomber assis sur la pierre, essoufflés et amusés de leur lâcheté. Ils se regardèrent puis se mirent à rire en même temps. Ils se tenaient toujours par la main. Leurs rires se mêlèrent quand leurs bouches se touchèrent.

\- Un crabe, ça s'appelle un crabe, s'exclama alors Monty.

\- On a eu peur d'un crabe, s'amusa Jasper

\- Pour notre défense, il était vachement flippant, fit Monty.

\- Vachement.

Ils se sourirent, leurs fronts se touchèrent, leurs nez se frôlèrent, leurs bouches finirent par se trouver à nouveau. Baiser amusé.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'espère que même si c'est pas terrible et un peu facile, ça vous aura plu.


	47. Allongés

**Titre :** Allongés

 **Pairing :** Jonty

 **Note :** Ce drabble a été écris en participation avec le discord Yaoifr. Il fallait écrire un texte sur une image, j'ai eu l'image nain de jardin.

* * *

Jasper et Monty étaient allongés dans les herbes hautes, comme planqués du monde, il soufflait un peu au milieu d'une guerre contre les Natifs. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à eux ils auraient voté pour la paix en fumant de l'herbe autour d'un feu festif, mais les règles de ce monde n'étaient pas aussi simples, alors en attendant ils se terraient ici, un instant, profitant d'un moment de calme. Ils se seraient bien transformé en nain de jardin pour rester ici plus longtemps, partager leur silence sous un ciel rayonnant. Ils entendirent des coups de feu, mais ne bougèrent pas. Leurs mains se frôlaient et Jasper commença à se dire que c'était trop bête, qu'ils allaient mourir et qu'ils n'avaient rien fait, alors il prit la main de Monty dans la sienne, et advienne que pourra.

Non seulement son meilleur ami ne le repoussa pas, mais il entremêla leurs doigts. Nouveau coup de feu, plus proche cette fois-ci. Leurs mains se resserrèrent. Ils avaient l'impression que la fin était imminente, que bientôt on allait les retrouver et qu'ils allaient devoir se battre ou mourir. Jasper tourna son visage vers Monty, Monty vers Jasper. Deux nains de jardin auraient simplement risqué d'être brisé, ils auraient pu être recollé ensuite. Les deux amis savaient que leur combat était bien plus dangereux, mais ils n'en pouvaient plus. S'il y avait un au-delà, ils espéraient qu'ils iraient ensemble.

Comme c'était trop bête de mourir comme ça, Jasper rapprocha sa tête de celle de Monty, et Monty de celle de Jasper. Ils eurent le temps de s'embrasser avant d'entendre les piétinements des combattants. Ils auraient pu se relever, prendre leurs armes, tirer dans le tas, mais ils ne bougèrent pas et s'embrassèrent encore.

Ce n'était pas une détonation qui les sépara, mais un coup d'épée. Un seul, qui les transperça tous les deux.

La guerre était finie pour eux, ils moururent bouche contre bouche.

Comme mort, il y avait pire…

Fin

L'autatrice : texte écrit vite fait pour l'atelier, un peu glauque et dur.


	48. Vendu

**Note :** Spoil s3

 **Prompt :** Le contact était doux

* * *

 **Vendu.**

Monty pleurait. Vraiment. Genre toutes les larmes de son fichu petit corps, et y en avait de l'eau là dedans. À croire que Monty avait bu toutes les rivières de la Terre. Jasper avait rejoint le groupe après s'être enfuit avec Clarke et Raven, et il la laissait se débrouiller avec Bellamy et les autres. Lui, il restait prêt de Monty, ne supportant pas ses foutues larmes quand bien même il avait eu longtemps envie de le voir pleurer.

En fait, ce n'était pas si bien que ça un Monty qui pleurait. C'était même nul, triste, horrible. Jasper avait envie de faire n'importe quoi pour qu'il arrête. Se rouler dans l'herbe, faire l'idiot, lui filer ses gourdes d'alcool (mais il était parti tellement précipitamment pour sauver sa vie, qu'il n'en avait pris aucune).

\- Je me suis battue pour ma vie, lâcha-t-il.

Monty tourna des yeux remplis de larmes vers Jasper.

\- Tu l'as fait ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est bien Jasper. C'est bien.

Monty prenait encore le temps de se préoccuper de lui alors qu'il allait mal et Jasper eut un pincement au cœur de le voir si faible et si fragile, alors que ça faisait des mois qu'il faisait tout pour le casser.

\- Je suis désolé mec, lâcha Jasper. Tu sais. Pour ta mère.

Monty sembla s'arrêter de respirer soudainement, comme si le fait que Jasper évoque Hanna avait été comme un coup de poing dans ses poumons.

\- Respire Monty ! Respire.

L'autre essaya, inspira bruyamment, l'air se bloquant quelque part dans sa gorge et Jasper l'allongea et cria :

\- Respire bon sang !

Monty hocha la tête, mais n'y arrivait pas. Rien à faire. Il pleurait, ne respirait plus. Ne pouvait plus rien. Crise de panique. Jasper secoua son meilleur ami qui réussit à reprendre une goulée d'air, sans pour autant que ça ne change son état.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé. Monty respire !

Monty secoua la tête cette fois-ci, crispa ses doigts sur les vêtements de Jasper. Clarke était loin, elle était occupée, personne n'était là. Que lui et Monty. Comme toujours. Juste eux deux. Jasper posa sa bouche sur celle de Monty, bouche à bouche. _« Prends mon oxygène »_ et Jasper souffla et Monty le repoussa et retrouva un semblant de respiration. Jasper voulu recommencer, posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Ne souffla pas. Aspira. Cette bouche. Contact plus doux qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Contact tellement doux. Monty le repoussa encore et cette fois-ci inspira, expira, inspira, expira. Respira.

\- Ça va mieux ? Demanda Jasper.

Monty essuya ses larmes.

\- Non ça ne va pas ! Elle m'a vendu, ma propre mère m'a vendu ! Elle disait là bas qu'elle m'aimait, qu'elle ne voulait pas me perdre, et elle m'a vendu à Pike. Elle pleurait alors qu'elle m'avait vendu ! Elle refusait de me faire un câlin alors qu'elle m'avait trahis. J'étais là à avoir confiance en elle, à l'aimer, alors qu'elle aimait plus sa position que moi !

Jasper serra Monty dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé Monty, je suis désolé.

\- Je t'ai trahi aussi, tu as oublié ?

\- Tu… Ce n'est pas pareil, je sais que ce n'est pas pareil. Jamais tu ne m'aurais fait du mal de cette manière.

\- Je t'ai fait du mal !

\- Oui oui, mais tu ne m'as pas… Je… C'est différent okay ? C'est différent ?

Jasper appuya ses mains sur les joues de Monty et l'embrassa à nouveau. Pour respirer. Pour pardonner. Pour donner. Il se recula avant que Monty ne le repousse une troisième fois.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Jasper. Pour ta mère. Pour tout.

Monty continua d'essuyer ses larmes qui continuaient de couler.

\- Tu me pardonnes ?

\- Oui. Je te pardonne. Je te l'ai dit, je me suis battu pour vivre, alors… Alors les choses changent, elles deviennent moins douloureuses, différentes. Tu verras, ce sera pareil pour toi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Et je serai là.

\- Même si je bois jusqu'à ne plus savoir marcher ?

\- Même.

\- Même si je t'insulte jusqu'à ce que tu craques ?

\- Même. Assura Jasper.

Monty l'embrassa à son tour. Jasper ne se recula pas. Même s'il n'avait pas besoin de bouche à bouche.

Pas vraiment.

Parce qu'il respirait bien mieux en compagnie de Monty.

Jasper le prit dans ses bras après le baiser. Le garda contre lui. Embrassa mille fois son crâne.

\- Je suis ta famille. Alors on se dispute, mais on se pardonne. Je ne te vendrai pas moi. Je te protégerai. Promit Jasper.

Monty cessa de pleurer. Confiant.

\- Je sais.

\- Je suis ta famille. Répéta Jasper.

\- Je suis ta famille, assura Monty.

Jasper hocha la tête.

\- Ça me va.

Leurs fronts se collèrent, leurs nez se frôlèrent, leurs souffles se mélangèrent.

Contact doux, partageur d'oxygène, signe de pardon, promesse de famille.

Fin.

L'autatrice : fic écrite pendant la saison 3, juste après que la mère ait vendu Monty à Pike.


	49. Trois ans

**Prompt :** Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ce carton ?

* * *

 **Trois ans.**

Ils avaient vécu ensemble trois ans. Jasper se souvenait des longues nuits (trop courtes nuits) où ils restaient des heures sur le lit de l'un ou de l'autre, à jouer aux cartes, à discuter, à se chatouiller. Bataille d'oreiller, bataille de doigts, bataille de tout et de rien, taquineries. Ils ramenaient en cachette des bouteilles d'alcool, se bourraient la tronche jusqu'à pas d'heure, allaient en cours avec la gueule de bois. Ils étaient cons, et tant pis, être cons ensemble c'était amusant. Jasper se souvenait. Allongés sur le sol, à faire leur devoir, s'écrire sur les mains, le visage, se venger en barbouillant les cours de l'un ou de l'autre. Rigoler jusqu'à en pleurer, jusqu'à en avoir mal, avoir du mal à respirer. Et se calmer, et se regarder, des secondes comme des minutes. Jasper se disait _« j'ai envie de l'embrasser »_ et ne faisait rien. Ils allaient finalement se coucher. Ils dormaient. Quatre heures avant leur réveil.

Jasper voyait les milliers de moments ensemble. Assis sur ce bureau, à taquiner Monty pendant qu'il essayait de se concentrer. Poser ses pieds sur ses épaules. Se mettre debout sur le bureau. Danser. Voir Monty tout envoyer balader et venir danser avec lui. Se faire prendre, se faire engueuler. Rire.

Il y avait aussi les engueulades. Les _« putain Jasper je veux juste dormir là je suis crevé okay ? », « j'aimerais faire mes devoirs », « va voir ta copine et m'emmerde pas »._ Les _« arrête de m'engueuler pour rien Monty », « arrête d'être si rabat-joie bordel ! On s'amusait bien là », « qu'est ce que t'as ? T'es jaloux c'est ça ? »._ Jasper aurait bien aimé qu'il soit jaloux.

Bien sûr il y avait les réconciliations. Monty avec un énorme paquet de nounours à la guimauve et au chocolat. Jasper avec un bouquet de fleurs. Des fleurs qu'ils mettaient dans un vase puis que Monty faisait sécher pour les garder. Pour tout garder de Jasper.

Et Jasper gardait tout de Monty aussi.

Trois années parfaites à vivre ensemble comme s'ils étaient ensemble, comme s'ils étaient un couple sans jamais en être un. Trois années comme si elles n'avaient été que trois secondes. A peine le temps d'inspirer, d'expirer. Et c'était fini.

Déjà fini.

\- Jasper ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous dans ce carton ?

Jasper roulé en boule dans le carton marmonna :

\- Je veux pas que tu partes.

\- Idiot.

\- Si tu pars, je… je…

\- Tu ?

\- Si tu pars je mange plus jamais de chocolat ! Voilà !

Monty éclata de rire, résonnant avec tous les souvenirs d'un Monty qui avait éclaté de rire ici, avec Jasper.

Monty s'approcha du carton et vint caresser la tête de Jasper :

\- On dirait un gros chat.

\- Je veux pas que tu partes.

Monty soupira.

\- Je veuuuuux pas. Se plaignit Jasper. Où alors tu m'emmènes avec toi.

Monty recommença à rire. Poussa le carton sur quelques mètres puis s'arrêta.

\- Non, t'es trop lourd, désolé.

Jasper fit la moue.

\- Tu me quittes vraiment alors ?

Monty hocha la tête.

\- Je vais te manquer ?

\- Non, grogna Jasper. Tu vas pas me manquer du tout.

Monty sourit, recommença à caresser ses cheveux. Jasper ferma les yeux.

\- Allez Jasper, tu ferais mieux de préparer tes affaires.

Jasper se redressa, à genoux dans le carton et tira sur Monty, pour qu'il vienne avec lui. Monty se retrouva dans le carton. Y avait pas vraiment la place pour eux deux mais Jasper s'en fichait.

\- Voilà. J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Monty rougit. Le visage de Jasper était très près du sien maintenant et Jasper avait encore cette fichu envie d'embrasser Monty, tellement forte, tellement là, cramponné en lui. Et puis qu'est ce qu'il avait à perdre maintenant ?

Jasper posa ses lèvres sur celles de Monty.

Trois ans à se vouloir, à se désirer, à s'aimer en secret. A rire ensemble, à se trouver des excuses pour se toucher.

Un final parfait pour ces trois années. Un baiser qui devint passionné des deux côtés, le cœur battant à en fendre les côtes. Jasper n'aurait aucun regret.

Ils se séparèrent longtemps après, pour retrouver leur souffle. Monty caressa une dernière fois les cheveux de Jasper et sourit.

\- Adieu cher lycée, adieu internat. Dit Monty. Mais tu te rappelles que je ne pars en vacances que deux mois et qu'on a déjà les clefs de notre appartement pour la fac, n'est ce pas ?

Jasper hocha la tête.

\- Deux mois c'est trop long. Se plaignit-il quand même. Et j'ai menti. Tu vas me manquer.

\- Toi aussi. On s'appellera.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

Jasper sortit finalement du carton, emballa ses affaires.

Trois ans. C'était fini.

Mais ce n'était que le début vers un autre chez eux.

Où des longues nuits (trop courtes nuits) les attendaient.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une fic écrite ya très longtemps pour une soirée drabble.


	50. La position de l'arbre à trois branches

**Note :** fic écrite suite à une soirée drabble où il faut écrire sur des dés imagés.

 **Dés :** Bonhomme qui entre – fouet – arbre

* * *

 **La position de l'arbre à trois branches.**

Ils riaient comme des abrutis, la main devant la bouche, le corps penché en avant, ils gloussaient tous les deux sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Tout ça parce qu'ils venaient d'entrer l'air de rien dans un sex shop. Ça ne les excitait pas, mais qu'est-ce que ça les faisait rire ces deux grands gamins. Comme s'ils avaient bravé un interdit alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux dix-huit ans. Ils finirent par se calmer pour faire le tour. Le vendeur leur demanda s'ils voulaient voir un film de cul. Jasper prit l'air intéressé alors que Monty lui enfonça son coude dans le bide.

\- Non, finit par dire Jasper.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

\- À moins que vous en ayez qui montre la position de l'arbre à trois branches.

\- L'arbre à trois branches ? Demanda le vendeur étonné.

Monty donna un nouveau coup de coude à Jasper. Ce dernier émit un gloussement, secoua la tête et au lieu de s'arrêter dans ses bêtises, questionna :

\- Désolé, c'est une position très peu connue. À part ça, est-ce que vous vendez des fouets ?

\- Euh… Non désolé, nous n'en vendons pas.

Monty dut se planquer derrière ses deux mains pour s'empêcher de rire et cacher en même temps ses joues rouges.

\- Dommage, nous sommes très adeptes du SM mon compagnon et moi. Surtout le fouet, ça donne un plus, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Je vends des menottes si vous voulez.

\- Des menottes, c'est tellement ringard.

Jasper ne se taisait plus et Monty finit par éclater de rire une nouvelle fois au milieu du magasin. Il rit tellement tellement, qu'il entraina Jasper avec lui et que le vendeur finit par leur demander de sortir.

Ils continuèrent leur fou rire, à l'extérieur du magasin.

\- Aujourd'hui était une bonne journée, commenta Jasper quand ils réussirent à se calmer.

\- Crétin ! Commenta Monty avec une tendresse amusée.

\- La prochaine fois ça te dit d'aller dans un magasin un peu plus SM ?

Monty roula des yeux et sourit, et sans répondre il prit la main de Jasper. Peu importe où ils iraient la prochaine fois, tant qu'ils s'amusaient comme aujourd'hui.

Fin.

L'autatrice : mouais, pas satisfaite par celle-ci.


	51. Quatre lunes

**Dés :** Champignon, lune, étoile

* * *

 **Les quatre lunes.**

Murphy avait bouffé des champignons pas nets. Puis il avait débarqué devant Jasper et l'avait traîné dehors de force. Pourquoi lui ? Et pourquoi pas ? Un drogué et un alcoolique, ça ferait bon ménage non ? Murphy ne réfléchissait plus à rien, il avait emmené Jasper puis c'est tout. Pour une fois Jasper n'avait pas trop bu, mais il n'avait pas tellement envie de baby-sitter Murphy pour autant.

\- Regarde, y a quatre luuuunes, montra Murphy.

Jasper regarda le ciel, il avait beau le fixer dans tous les sens, il ne voyait qu'une seule lune et des étoiles.

\- Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Abby, fit-il, tes champignons n'avaient pas l'air comestible.

\- Nooooon, elle m'ennuie. Je veux rester avec toi Jasper.

Puis Murphy prit sa main. Et Jasper soupira. Mais lui laissa sa main.

Murphy passa la nuit à délirer. Il voyait tout en double ou en quatre. Il riait et parlait fort, se cassa la gueule dix-huit mille fois et s'endormit à moitié contre Jasper à la fin.

Jasper était épuisé au matin, et Monty vint l'aider à coucher Murphy. Il avait l'air de faire la gueule, un peu. Jasper tourna ses yeux vers son meilleur ami :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, grogna Monty.

\- Accouche !

Monty soupira puis marmonna :

\- D'habitude, c'est entre nous qu'on a des délires, tu vois. Pas toi et Murphy.

Jasper pencha la tête, réfléchis un instant puis tilta :

\- Tu es jaloux !

Monty ne nia pas.

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'on n'a plus eu de délires tous les deux ? Grogna-t-il.

Jasper essaya de compter sur ses doigts et secoua la tête.

\- Beaucoup trop longtemps, conclue-t-il.

Monty noua doucement ses doigts aux siens :

\- Et t'as pas envie de t'amuser un peu ? Avec moi ?

Jasper sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Pas comme avec Murphy la nuit dernière. Il hocha doucement la tête et Monty lui sourit avec les yeux brillants.

Ils passèrent donc la soirée ensemble, sans l'aide de champignon, d'alcool ou d'autres drogues. Et ils observèrent ensemble l'unique lune et toutes les étoiles. Main dans la main.

Fin.

L'autatrice : petite fic écrite, je voulais faire du jasphy, et ça s'est transformé en jonty éhé !


	52. Pleurer devant un film

**Dés :** Yeux bandés, dragon, œil.

* * *

 **Pleurer devant un film.**

Jasper pleurait devant la fin de _cœur de dragon_. Ses yeux dégoulinaient de larmes et Monty lui tendit un mouchoir sans faire de commentaire. Il le trouvait mignon, il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, il n'en fit rien. Jasper s'essuya les yeux puis se moucha, mais les larmes recommencèrent à couler quand il repensa à la fin.

\- Je devrais me bander les yeux devant ce genre de film, fit Jasper larmoyant.

Monty craqua et posa sa main sur son épaule, puis releva ses doigts vers sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes. Les joues de Jasper se colorèrent, son émotion parut changer de cible et ses larmes se tarirent. Monty en eut le cœur gros, cognant contre sa poitrine, fort et rapidement. Jasper se mordit les lèvres, Monty rapprocha son visage obnubilé par elles. Alors qu'ils étaient près de s'embrasser, Jasper murmura :

\- Mais quand même c'était vachement triste.

Et Monty compris qu'ils s'embrasseraient plus tard. Il prit finalement son meilleur ami dans ses bras et le serra fort.

Fin.

L'autatrice : écrit vraiment vite fait avec la dose de fatigue maximale.


	53. Jasper lui en voulait

**Mots tirés :** Robe, amour, igname

* * *

 **Jasper lui en voulait.**

Jasper lui en voulait mais Monty n'était pas prêt à abandonner son meilleur ami (le sens à sa vie, toute sa vie entière même) juste parce qu'il avait fait le choix de le sauver lui plutôt que sa petite-amie. Oui c'était un choix dégueulasse, mais Jasper était vivant et pour Monty c'était mieux que Jasper mort.

Jasper lui en voulait mais Monty allait trouver une solution. Il allait planter des ignames et les faire pousser, il allait en remplir l'estomac de Jasper jusqu'à celui-ci le pardonne et retrouve le sourire. N'est-ce pas par l'estomac que Maya l'avait séduit ? Des patates douces apporterait peut-être de la douceur et Jasper s'apaiserait. C'était stupide comme pensés, et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas stupide sur Terre ?

Jasper lui en voulait mais Monty était prêt à le faire rire, il vola une robe dans les affaires qu'il trouva, et il l'enfila. Il avait plus l'air d'un épouvantail qu'autre chose, mais il se dandina devant Jasper, puis il dansa, chanta, il se paya un gros délire comme ils n'en avaient jamais eu sur Terre mais souvent sur l'Arche.

\- T'as pris quoi Monty ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Rien, je suis totalement clean.

Jasper fronça un unique sourcil et Monty continua de se ridiculiser en espérant le faire réagir. Priant pour ça.

 _Réagit, réagit, réagit s'il te plaît. Ne reste pas planté là à me regarder comme si je virais fou._

Jasper finit par le rejoindre et il prit ses deux bras pour qu'il s'arrête :

\- Je sais ce que tu fais.

\- Je fais quoi ? Demanda Monty.

\- Tu me demandes pardon à ta façon.

\- Et ça marche ?

Monty espérait tellement que Jasper dû le sentir et avoir pitié de lui, il le relâcha et dit :

\- Un peu, peut-être, je sais pas. Franchement Monty, quelle importance ?

\- Pour moi c'est important.

\- Alors je te pardonne.

Monty craqua et se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je planterai et je te cuisinerai des ignames pour ça.

\- Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, murmura Jasper sans lui rendre l'étreinte.

\- Des patates douces. Tu aimeras ça. Je t'assure.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim.

\- Ça viendra.

Jasper ferma les yeux, Monty lui faisait mal tellement il serrait fort mais ça faisait du bien, comme s'il y avait encore quelque chose de vivant en lui. Doucement, touuuuut doucement, il referma ses bras sur Monty.

Il y avait un peu d'amour dans ce geste. Pour son meilleur ami. Pour celui qui avait toujours été là dans sa vie.

Monty se sentit un peu soulagé et murmura :

\- Je savais que la robe te ferait de l'effet.

Jasper se surprit à avoir un micro sourire, la plaisanterie de Monty l'avait touché. Un petit peu.

Peut-être qu'il restait quelque chose à sauver…

Fin. 

L'autatrice : merci à Cachecoeur pour m'avoir donné ces mots qui m'ont inspiré cette petite fic un peu triste.


	54. Super héros

**Mots :** Enseignant, cape, Salle de bain

* * *

 **Super héros.**

Jasper, cinq ans, était allé à l'école de l'Arche avec sa super cape. C'était sa mère qui lui avait fabriqué. C'était comme le costume d'un super héros, sur les rares livres d'images qu'ils avaient sur l'Arche. Jasper était super fier, il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles et c'était donné un nom de super héros. Super Jasper, le super sauveur. Qui sauverait les gens de l'Arche et les emmènerait sur Terre. Il était à fond dans son délire et n'écoutait rien de ce que l'enseignant enseignait. Parce que Super Jasper n'avait pas besoin de l'école, il n'avait qu'à grimper sur les armoires pour chercher des gens à sauver !

\- Jasper Jordan, j'aimerais que vous restiez à votre place !

Jasper soupira et se rassit sur son banc alors qu'il voulait sauver les autres. Monty, assit à côté de lui, lui fit un clin d'œil. Plus tard pendant la pause, il lui avoua :

\- Elle est trop cool ta cape Jasper.

\- T'as vu ! C'est parce que je suis un super héros ! Super Jasper !

\- Super Jasper, s'extasia Monty. Tu crois que moi aussi je pourrais devenir un super héros ?

Jasper réfléchit puis hocha finalement la tête :

\- Oui mais que toi, parce que t'es mon meilleur ami et qu'on va sauver les gens ensemble, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, accepta Monty très sérieusement.

Jasper emmena son meilleur ami dans la salle de bains ensuite pour lui prêter sa cape mais pour que personne ne les voit :

\- Et maintenant tu es Super Monty !

Monty tourna sur lui-même puis dans toute la pièce pour faire voleter la cape.

\- Super cooooool ! Merci Jasper !

Mais dans sa précipitation, il coinça la cape dans une porte et la déchira. Monty devint tout pâle et mal à l'aise, les larmes aux yeux :

\- Je suis désolé Jasper, je voulais pas casser ta cape !

Jasper aurait pu se fâcher mais il ne le fit pas, il récupéra sa cape et la déchira un bon coup en deux, puis il en tendit un bout à Monty :

\- Comme ça on a deux capes, un bout chacun ! On est vraiment deux super héros !

Monty regarda Jasper avec des grands yeux puis retrouva son sourire, ravalant ses larmes. Il enlaça son meilleur ami pour le remercier.

Et voilà comment pendant une journée, ils furent Super Jasper et Super Monty, les deux super héros qui protégeraient l'Arche.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une petite fic comme ça sur quand ils étaient petits.


	55. Je veux vivre dans tes bras

**Mots :** Pluie, guitare et primevère

* * *

 **Je veux vivre dans tes bras.**

Il pleuvait et les gens se tenaient à l'abris à l'intérieur d'Arkadia. Seul Jasper était dehors, tout mouillé, l'air nostalgique. Personne ne s'intéressait suffisamment à lui pour aller le chercher. Sauf Monty.

Harper avait bien essayé de l'arrêter, en vain, après avoir bataillé avec elle, il avait fini par simplement cesser de l'écouter et rejoindre son meilleur ami sous la flotte. Jasper était assis devant un plan de primevère que la pluie semblait rendre tout aussi indifférent que lui.

\- Bouuuuh tu ne trembles pas parce que ça pourrait être de la pluie noire, demanda Jasper.

\- Toi non plus, rétorqua Monty.

Jasper sourit à la remarque et leva la tête vers le ciel.

\- Tu n'as pas froid ? Interrogea son meilleur ami.

\- Non, ça rafraichit, ça fait du bien.

Monty se sentait plutôt comme un chat mouillé, pas très confortable, mais jamais on n'aurait pu le déloger des côtés de Jasper. Il fit semblant de jouer sur une guitare imaginaire et entonna un air de sa voix douce.

\- Tu sais jouer de la guitare ? Demanda Jasper.

\- De la guitare imaginaire, oui, répondit Monty.

Et il recommença à faire semblant tout en chantonnant. Jasper ne sut pas pourquoi, mais la voix de Monty mêlé à la pluie du ciel, l'apaisa.

 _On brûlera tous(1) les deux_

 _En enfer mon ange_

 _J'ai prévu nos adieux_

 _À la terre mon ange_

 _Car je veux partir avec toi_

 _Je veux mourir dans tes bras_

Jasper tendit les jambes, écouta Monty. C'était une chanson qui existait, mais il avait l'impression que son meilleur ami la chantait pour lui.

 _Que la mer nous mange le corps, ah_

 _Que le sel nous lave le cœur, ah_

 _Je t'aimerai encore_

 _Je t'aimerai encore_

 _Je t'aimerai encore_

 _Je t'aimerai encore_

Jasper en eut des frissons. Mais il ne l'arrêta pas jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Monty s'arrêta, et la pluie s'arrêta avec lui comme si elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici désormais. Ils se regardèrent longtemps en silence, sans rien se dire du tout. Jasper bougea le premier, et doucement prit la main de Monty dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Monty murmura :

\- J'ai envie de vivre…

Jasper serra les dents.

\- Dans tes bras, ajouta Monty dans un souffle.

Jasper hocha la tête. Monty laissa tomber sa joue contre l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

\- Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerai encore.

Jasper remonta sa main libre dans les cheveux mouillés de Monty. Puis sur sa joue. Il recula son visage pour mieux le regarder. Puis posa ses lèvres sur celles de Monty.

Les enfonçant dans un tourbillon de sentiments et d'électricité. Les condamnant à l'amour tous les deux.

Fin.

(1) Ouais je sais la chanson de Pomme c'est « toutes » les deux mais je me suis dit que Monty adapterait les paroles.

L'autatrice : très inspiré par cette chanson de Pomme tout à coup je l'ai utilisé pour la fic que j'avais commencé à écrire. Je trouvais que les paroles allaient bien.


	56. Alcool

**Mots :** Sœur, raisin et joie

* * *

 **Alcool.**

 _Quand tu as bu ce bon petit jus de raisin à volonté, tu finis par connaître la joie, mais la joie ne te connaît pas. L'alcool ça comble le cœur, mais pas le vide, pas la peur. Ça fait tourner la tête mais la tête est toujours là. Ça fait sourire comme un débile mental mais le mental ne te lâche pas. Tu veux oublier mais tu oublies quoi. C'est toujours là, c'est toujours là._

 _Quand tu as bu tu as quand même mal._

C'est ce que conclue Monty après avoir vidé les gourdes d'alcool de Jasper à sa place. Il était bourré, joyeux mais attristé. Il se mit à gueuler :

\- Jasper tu n'es pas mon frère ! Tu n'es pas ma sœur non plus, ceci dit.

Et ça le fit rire sans bien savoir pourquoi.

\- Jasper tu n'es qu'un abruti égocentrique ! Un trouillard !

\- Je te remercie.

\- C'est la vérité, ronchonna Monty. Et puis y a même plus d'alcool, c'est quoi ce service épouvantable ?

\- Tu as bu tout ce que j'avais, ça ne te suffit pas ?

\- Comme ça tu ne peux plus boire, ricana Monty en se pliant en deux. Mais non ce n'est pas assez !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai toujours mal abruti !

\- Mal pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis en train de perdre mon meilleur ami, c'est douloureux. T'as vu, j'oublie pas, j'oublie pas. Je devais oublier quoi ?

Jasper se tut un instant, un très long instant, puis murmura :

\- Tu n'es pas en train de me perdre.

\- Ah oui parce que je t'ai déjà perdu, j'oubliais, j'oubliais !

\- Non…

\- Non ?

\- Non.

\- Quelle bonne nouvelle, je devrais boire plus souvent, je devrais boire comme toi tu bois et peut-être que tout se réglerait, est-ce que tout se règle quand tu bois ?

\- Rien du tout, admit Jasper.

\- Alors pourquoi tu bois ?

\- Pour la joie, j'imagine.

\- Pour la joie, rit Monty. La joie, la joie, la joie. Quelle joie, je suis joyeux, monstrueusement joyeux.

Puis entre ses rires, coulèrent des larmes et Jasper s'approcha de lui.

\- Ça marche pas beaucoup non plus, admit Jasper.

Doucement avec ses pouces, il essuya les larmes de Monty.

\- J'ai oublié de te dire, murmura Monty, j'ai oublié ça et maintenant je vais te le dire, tiens-toi prêt parce que je me rappelle.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je t'aime.

\- Tu es saoul.

\- Plus saoul que jamais et je t'aime.

Jasper ne sut pas quoi répondre, il posa son front contre celui de son meilleur pote. Et celui-ci fit ce qu'il pouvait faire à cette distance, lui voler un baiser.

\- Tu es saoul, répéta Jasper en se reculant.

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, je devrais tenter ma chance pas saoul ?

Jasper ne répondit rien et Monty continua à délirer, longtemps, longtemps. Avant de finalement s'endormir quasiment dans les bras de Jasper. Au réveil, avec le mal de crâne, revint les souvenirs de la veille. La honte un peu mais aussi la conviction.

\- Je t'aime encore, marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse à Jasper.

Jasper acquiesça et posa sa bouche sur celle de Monty. Il avait réfléchi toute la nuit. Et même pas saoul, Monty avait bien fait de tenter sa chance.

Fin.

L'autatrice : encore une petite jonty, parce que je ne me lasse jamais.


	57. Le chat

**Mots :** Bronze, yoga et chat

* * *

 **Le chat.**

Murphy, avec méfiance, approcha sa main du chat. C'était un chat qui avait six pattes et deux queues, mais qui paraissait plutôt mignon à part ça, surtout grâce à sa couleur orange et bronze. La bête vint se coller contre lui et ronronner et Murphy leva les yeux vers Bellamy qui le regardait avec amusement :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu disais à propos de « cette sale bête de chat » ?

\- Peut-être qu'il est plus mignon que prévu, admit Murphy.

Le chat vint lui lécher le bout des doigts et réclama des caresses. Il venait d'adopter Murphy comme s'il venait de retrouver sa mère. Murphy se mit à sourire comme un con et à jouer avec la bête et Bellamy se fit la réflexion que ça allait être très dur de garder son self contrôle avec ce chat dans les parages. Il allait devoir se mettre au yoga pour ne pas embrasser Murphy et son sourire par « inadvertance ».

Fin.

L'autatrice : un tout petit truc, je commençais à fatiguer.


	58. Zinzolin

**Mots :** Champignon, zinzolin et balançoire

* * *

 **Zinzolin.**

Y a pas pire endroit que les balançoires pour rompre avec quelqu'un. Jasper se demande quelle idée il a eu d'emmener Maya ici. La jeune fille se balance et Jasper essaye de lui parler, mais ils se ratent à chaque fois. Et c'est peut-être parce qu'ils se ratent, que Jasper veut rompre.

\- Écoute-moi, dit-il.

\- Tu savais que zinzolin était le nom d'une couleur, dit-elle.

\- Ah bon ? Dit-il.

\- Oui.

\- Je croyais que quelqu'un de zinzolin c'était quelqu'un d'un peu fou.

\- On dit zinzin.

\- Ah oui. Bien sûr.

Jasper s'arrête de se balancer et réessaye :

\- Écoute-moi, j'ai un truc à te dire.

\- À ton avis qu'est ce qui est de couleur zinzolin ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Les champignons ?

\- Non, c'est violet le zinzolin, rit-elle.

\- Je veux rompre, annonce-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demande-t-elle alors qu'elle est encore en l'air.

Jasper se lève, attrape la balançoire de Maya pour l'arrêter et elle tente :

\- Tu aimes le violet ?

\- Je veux rompre, répète-t-il.

Maya fait la moue :

\- Je sais, murmure-t-elle.

\- Tu sais.

\- Je sais que tu n'es plus amoureux de moi.

\- Tu sais.

\- Je sais de qui tu es amoureux, j'avais peur que tu t'en rendes compte, mais c'est apparemment le cas, ça y est.

\- Tu sais.

Elle hoche la tête et Jasper soupire :

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu es désolé mais tu vas aller le retrouver ensuite.

\- Oui, admet Jasper.

Maya rit amèrement.

\- T'es un vrai zinzolin, dit-elle.

\- C'est une couleur.

\- Ouais, mais là dans ma langue, ça veut dire « enfoiré ».

\- D'accord. Je l'ai mérité.

Maya joue avec le gravier sous ses pieds puis murmure :

\- Ben vas-y, on va pas rester là à parler couleur et champignon, ça sert à rien.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta Jasper.

\- C'est ça…

Sur ce, il partit en courant la laissant se balancer seule. Il alla retrouver quelqu'un d'autre, dans un autre parc, sur une autre balançoire. Et ils ne se ratent pas, ils se balancent sur le même rythme, sans se concerter, sans y penser.

\- Tu sais ce que veut dire zinzolin ? Demande Jasper.

\- Oui, c'est quelqu'un d'un peu fou, répond Monty.

Jasper éclate de rire.

\- C'est exactement ce que je pensais.

Il a fait le bon choix.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un machin écrit pendant un atelier avec cachecoeur.


	59. Bagarre

**Mots :** Chemisier, cacahuètes, castagnettes

* * *

 **Bagarre.**

Le problème était là avec Murphy, quand on se battait avec lui, il visait là où ça faisait mal. Le crâne, les castagnettes. J'eus beau mettre ma main pour les protéger, il visa bien et son coup de pied partie droit là où c'était le plus douloureux. Je me pliai en deux avec un « ouch » et criai d'une voix étouffée par la douleur :

\- Enfoiré ! Ça fait mal !

\- Me dit pas que t'es sensible de tes petites cacahuètes.

\- Elles sont biens plus grosses que ça, salaud.

Murphy ricana moqueur et j'aurais voulu lui mettre un pain dans la tronche, si je n'avais pas aussi mal à mes parties intimes. C'est Monty qui arriva par derrière et qui leva la jambe droit dans ses couilles à lui. Murphy cessa de rire et ressentit la même douleur que moi. Bien fait. Monty prit ma main et me força à m'enfuir avec lui. Quand nous fûmes assez loin de l'autre enfoiré il ronchonna :

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à te battre avec lui.

\- Il m'énerve.

\- Ignore-le.

\- Mais il m'énerve trop.

\- Jasper… Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit cette fois ?

Je haussai les épaules mais expliquai :

\- Il t'a insulté.

\- Il m'a insulté et alors ?

\- Il t'a insulté c'est tout. Je laisserai personne t'insulter. Même pas la reine d'Angleterre si elle osait.

Monty leva les yeux au ciel, mais eut l'air touché en même temps.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit qui t'ait énervé à ce point ?

\- Qu'avec ce chemisier que tu portais t'avais l'air d'un mendiant déguisé en clown.

Monty rit.

\- C'est pas drôle, me renfrognai-je. Elle est très belle ta chemise.

\- Merci, rougit Monty. Franchement je me fiche de ce que pense Murphy, c'est toi qui compte.

\- C'est moi qui compte ?

Monty hocha la tête. Et il ajouta :

\- Donc plus de bagarre okay ? Sauf si tu tiens encore à souffrir.

\- Je ne tiens pas à souffrir.

\- Très bien.

Je lui souris et il me rendit son sourire.

Nous savions tous les deux que je me battrais à nouveau avec Murphy, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance parce que la prochaine fois je protégerais les endroits sensibles…

Fin.

L'autatrice : quelque chose de médiocre (et encore une fois Monty protège Jasper de Murphy).


End file.
